Myriad Colors Orphnoch World
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: 10 years ago accident occurred resulting people to see Phantoms, and young students developed special powers. But Phantoms weren't the only threat to the world, a race called Orphnoch, thinking of themselves the next stage of evolution, plans to wipe humanity from the face of the Earth. But standing in their way is a young warrior, known as Faiz.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Faiz's World

**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Faiz's World**

 _A lab building was on fire, the building sign says property of Smart Brain._

 _Inside of the burning building was a young boy who looks to be 13 years old, was running inside._

 _The boy was wearing white clothing, had spiky brown hair, and scarlet red eyes, this is Kazuto Inui._

 _Young Kazuto was sleeping before he heard some explosions that set the building on fire; he immediately got out of his room only to find fires all around the hallways, the reason why he was still inside because he was looking for his father and mother who are researchers here._

" _Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Kazuto called out._

" _K-Kazuto?" Kazuto stops as he saw his father, a man in his late 30s name professor Inui, who slightly resembles Kazuto, wearing a lab coat, under a black shirt and pants, and wears browns shoes, and was holding a brief case in hand._

" _Tou-san!" Kazuto yelled before running to his father, and hugged him, who hugs him back. "I've been so worried! But where's Kaa-san?"_

 _His father's face flinched, before he close eyes, and said. "I'm sorry Kazuto…But they got her…She gone son."_

 _Kazuto's eyes widen before tears fallen on his eyes, and shook his eyes._

" _No…It can't be…she can't be…" Kazuto said before he was going to run in to look for her, only for his father to stop. "Let me go! I need to find her!"_

" _I'm sorry Kazuto! But's there's nothing you can do now-Agh!" He groan in pain, before he fallen on his knees, and holding the side of his chest._

" _Tou-san?! What's wrong?" Kazuto asked, before he notices the blood appearing on his father. "You're hurt!"_

 _His father grabs his son's shoulder._

" _Don't worry….about me…Kazuto listen…" He said, before handing his son the metal brief case, with the Smart Brain logo. "Inside this brief case…is called the Faiz Gear…You might not understand it today…but soon you will learn to understand and master it…No matter what happens this must not fall into Smart Brain's hands…Promise me son, that you'll make sure of it…Promise me!"_

" _Y-Yes, I will…" Kazuto said, before he grabs onto the brief case._

 _They soon heard monstrous sounds._

" _They're coming…" His father said, before going into his lab coat's pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Kazuto here…find this address…There you can meet a friend of mine, name Arisu Himeno that can help you…Don't worry you can trust her…"_

" _O-Okay…" Kazuto said before grabbing the envelope._

 _They soon heard footsteps coming towards them. Kazuto's father grabs both of his shoulders._

" _Kazuto listen to me, we don't have a lot of time…But I want you to know I love you, and I'm proud of you, don't ever forget that…" His father said with tears falling from his eyes._

" _Tou-san, what are you saying?" Kazuto asked._

" _You need to run Kazuto…I'll keep them busy, well you run…Run as fast as you can and don't look back." He told his son._

" _No…No…I'm not leaving you!" Kazuto exclaimed._

" _I'll only slow you down, with my injury…" He said before standing up. "Besides it's a parent's duty to protect their child."_

 _He pushed Kazuto away only to run a head. Kazuto was going to follow, until the ceiling fallen in front of him blocking his path._

" _Tou-san!" Kazuto cried._

" _Just go Kazuto! Run now! Do it!" He father demanded._

 _Kazuto started to cry even more, before he close his eyes, and soon turned around and run away. As Kazuto was running far enough, he somehow heard his father grunting in pain, and heard other voices._

" _ **Where is the Gear, Professor Inui?!"**_ _A monstrous voice demanded._

" _Its…safe…out of your hands…" He heard his father's voice._

" _ **Tsk…What are we gonna do? Should we bring him back?"**_ _The monster voice asked._

" _No, we will not show mercy to traitors." Another voice said. "Goodbye, good Professor."_

 _Kazuto heard stabbing sound and his father's screams of pain, making him stop, as he turned around back to the hallway, he heard a weak faint heartbeat, which soon stops beating._

 _Kazuto knows that can only mean one thing that his father is no longer in this world, which causes him to cry even, before grey markings appear on his face._

" _Tou-san!" Kazuto cried, as his shadow transformed into a wolf like figure._

 _He continues to run away, and smashes straight through a window, out of the building, and heads to the woods of a forest._

 _Kazuto then stops before looking back at the burning building, before a thunder cloud appeared in the flashed showed his wolf figure form, which is entirely colored white, with armor and claws/spikes around his body._

 _Kazuto continues to look, before he looks away and continue to run into the forest._

* * *

(3 years later)

Someone's face seems to be having trouble sleeping until, he finally open his eyes and sits back up.

It was Kazuto, now 16 years old wearing a black coat, red shirt, and grey pants, with black combat boots, had been sleeping on his bag for a pillow, by some trees on the side of a road way, and by his side was a modified motorcycle that is colored silver with red high lights, tied on the back of it, was the brief case his father gave him.

He was breathing in and out, before he claims himself down, and checks his wrist watch, and saw it was 6:30, in the morning. Kazuto yawned, before he stand back up while dusting off his clothes before picking up his bag and tied it with the briefcase, and soon got on his motorcycle, puts on his helmet and drives onto the road ahead.

* * *

 **(Play Justiφ's by ISSA)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song started showing a pixelated Faiz, and changes to the Auto Vajin, and showed two rows of images of Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge and Phone in Gun mode, and changes to Faiz riding on his bike.

 **(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can You Feel)** Kazuto was in a net cage, and grabs a fallen half cut apple, before breaking out of the cage and leaves,

 **(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)** Kazuto was seen with Haruhiko, Mai, Reina, Koito, Ruru, and Kurumi, on a beach, looking at the sun set, in which he smiles being with friends.

 **(Tell Me The Truth shinjiteta mirai ga)** Then change to Kiba and Leo standing side by side. Then changes to Kiba showing both his Horse Orphnoch form and changing to Orga, and changes of him bowing to Dark Decade.

 **(Kuzure sarou to shiteru)** Then changes to Leo smirks, as his Lion Orphnoch Form appears and then changes to Psyga.

 **(Kanashimi wo kuri kaeshi)** Kazuto was seen walking with his friends to school, and then flashes of his past appeared beside him.

 **(Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou)** Then it changes to Kazuto facing several Riotroopers, and he soon transformed into Faiz, and charges at the Riotroopers.

 **(Ima hitori no mune no naka)** Faiz was seen fighting against an Orphnoch, and changes of him riding the Auto Vajin.

 **(Me wo samase The Time To Go)** Then changes showing pixels of Kaixa and Delta, then changes of them wielding and using their main weapons.

 **(Tsuyoku aru tame ni)** Faiz was seen drifting on his bike, making a sharp turn.

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)** Then it changes to Smart Lady, blowing her hands which blue butterflies appeared flying, and showed one with a broken wing.

 **(JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo)** A young Kazuto looks at the burning lab where his parents had died, and soon the current Kazuto visited the now ruin building. Then changes to Faiz standing with the Auto Vajin in the on top of a building in the night, with his eyes and Photon Streams glowing brightly.

 **({The} end Justi-φ's the means!)** Then the song end, with the title logo.

* * *

Kazuto was seen driving down on the road outside of the city. He soon stop and parked his bike on the edge of the road, and soon took lifts up his helmet's windshield.

Kazuto then brought out the letter his father gave him.

"So this is the city where I can find tou-san's friend." Kazuto thought out load before closing the windshield, and drive down the road again.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Someone's eyes was beginning to open, and he saw was pixelated before it become cleared, it was a girl which was small as a fairy, with long turquoise hair tied in a ponytail, and is dressed up to look like a from Arabian Nights.

Then the person who was sleeping closes his eyes again, until the small fairy force them open.

"Don't go back to sleep!" She told him.

"Stop it!" He soon got back up, a teenage boy with green hair and blue eyes, this is Haruhiko Ichijo. "What are you doing, Ruru?"

"It's your fault for not getting up, Haruhiko!" Ruru said, before going to a small pixelated box, and slams it, and it became clear and is an alarm clock. "Look!"

"No way!" Haruhiko exclaimed, seeing how late it is.

He then grabs onto that was flat pixelated, which cleared to reveal a white and green school uniform school uniform with a blue tie and black dress shirt.

He then got off his bed, while putting on his pants while jumping until he hits on a pixelated chair, and then the rest of room cleared up, which reveal a tall big room, with large bookshelves with hundreds of thousands of books.

Haruhiko and Ruru, were in the bathroom, doing personal hygiene. After he was done, Haruhiko puts on the white shirt and then puts on his blue tie.

"Crap, crap, crap…" Haruhiko mutters, as he was now outside and locked his door. "If I'm late, Mai-senpai, will roundhouse-kick me again!"

Haruhiko was running down the road, and in the same time, Kazuto was seen driving up on his bike, and when they past each other, time was slowing down on them, until time resumes normally, as they passed each other.

* * *

Kazuto had stop in neighborhood, and takes off his helmet and got off his bike. He then brought out the envelope.

"Hmm, the address should be around here somewhere." Kazuto said as he rubs on his head, as he looks around. "Maybe I should ask someone for directions."

Kazuto then heard screaming; he turned and saw people running away. Kazuto narrows his eyes, and was going to open the brief case, until he saw it a giant human shape crab monster coming out, and destroying everything in its path.

' _Oh it's a Phantom, no reason for the Faiz Gear.'_ Kazuto thought before removing his hands from the case.

Kazuto then saw one of a terrorized businessman, hiding, he then walks to him.

"Hey mister, what's going on here?" Kazuto asked.

"I don't know that Phantom just appeared out of nowhere, and started rampaging everywhere!"

"Hmm, that so. Alright then leave it to me then." Kazuto said, before walking to the Phantom.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?!"

As Kazuto was walking to the Phantom his eyes glowed, before the Phantom grabs a nearby trash can and throws it in the air, before it suddenly stop with a red aura around.

"Hey you, crabby!" The Phantom looks and saw Kazuto with his hand up with a red aura around it. "I think that's enough rough housing."

The Phantom roared, before it runs to Kazuto, before he slams the trash can on its read, and it was stuck, and Kazuto used it, to forcefully make the Phantom smashes itself onto walls.

The Phantom roared, before it manages to pry the trash can off, and soon charges at Kazuto. Kazuto focus his energy on the Phantom, which made it stop as it kept running, until it notices that it's feet was off the ground, Kazuto then raised two fingers, which sends the Phantom flying in the air, before he lowered his fingers to the ground, which sends the Phantom crashing down, really hard, the Phantom was now unconscious.

"Alright then," Kazuto walk to the down Phantom and place his hand on it. "Time to seal you away."

Kazuto's hand glowed red along with the Phantom, before its energy was being absorbed into Kazuto, it slowly disappeared. Kazuto breaths in and out, as the glow on his eyes faded away.

Kazuto then heard clapping, he look and saw the once terrorized people clapping to him.

"That was awesome! You didn't even break a sweat!"

"Oh thank you…" Kazuto nervously chuckles as he rub the back of his head.

"You're from Hosea Academy, aren't you."

"Hosea? Oh you mean that school, for people like me. No I'm not actually; I just arrived in this city not too long ago." Kazuto told them.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but anyone do you live around here?" Kazuto asked, they nodded. "Okay good,"

Kazuto then gave them his envelope.

"Do you know where I can find this address?" Kazuto asked.

"Hmm…Oh yeah, I know where it is." He then pointed in a direction. "Just head down that way, 8 blocks from here, you won't miss it."

"Okay, thank you." Kazuto said, before he get his envelope back, he soon get his bike and walked to the direction with his bike rolling beside him.

Then the center of his bike's handles, the face part glowing eyes appeared.

"You know, Kazuto. You don't have to roll me you know." His bike suddenly started talking.

"Shhh…Be quiet Auto, I don't want too much attention then I already had. Besides you're only to help me, only when I'm using the Faiz Gear, remember?" Kazuto told his bike.

"Yes, you're right, sorry. I'll log off now." Auto said, before its eyes turned off.

As Kazuto was walking, he was contemplating what happen over the past few years.

There was once incident that happen over a decade ago, where the human brain has undergone a drastic change. Where the line between fact and fiction blurred, causing a myriad of phantasmal emerged into the world. These beings, are called Phantoms, and are usually harmless but there are those that prove to have the potential to harm mankind. Luckily, a lot of the younger generation, including Kazuto has developed special powers to battle and seal Phantoms.

Kazuto developed strong metal abilities, where he can lift and move things, with his mind, create energy shields and blasts, and he can also break down the Phantom into energy and absorbs it, rejuvenating him and sealing the Phantom. He also has other abilities, but let's not gets to that right now. Not to mention there's another problem besides the Phantoms, but he's not going to cover that as well.

* * *

Kazuto stop walking, by a house, he then looks at the envelope.

"This should be the place." Kazuto said he look at the address on the envelope and the house address. "Well, I hope she's home."

Kazuto walks to the door and pressed on the door ball ring button.

"Coming!" He heard a man's voice; the door then opens, revealing a tall and muscular man, with black hair with a beard. "Can I help you kid?"

"Oh yes, is someone name, Arisu Himeno here? I was told that she lives here." Kazuto said.

"Arisu Himeno?" He hummed while rubbing his head. "No I don't think so."

"What?! But this was the exact address I was given! Here look." Kazuto handed him the envelope.

The muscular man, checks his envelope. "Hmmm…This is the right address, but-Oh wait I do think someone that goes by that name did leave here around a year ago, before she moved out."

"Really? Do you know where she had moved to?" Kazuto asked.

"Hmm, afraid I don't sorry kid." He told Kazuto.

"Oh I see. It's alright, sorry if I bother you." Kazuto said, before getting back his envelope, he then got on his bike and drives away.

* * *

(Later)

After driving for a while, Kazuto soon stops and sits on the ground with his back leaning on a wall, while he has both of his hands on his head.

"Man, I come all this way to find, Himeno-san, only to find that she moved out of her old address." Kazuto said before bringing out his envelope, before he sighed heavily. "Well suppose all I can do now is to look for her, now that I'm here, but if not, guess I'll just keep moving like I always done."

Kazuto soon stands up, he then notices, the area around him which is a graveyard, but is somehow different from earlier.

"What the…has this always been like this?" Kazuto wondered, as he was looking around. "Could a Phantom be behind this?"

Kazuto then saw Haruhiko and Ruru who was on top of Haruhiko's head, and soon gone to them.

"Hey you two!" Kazuto called out while waving.

"Oh hello there." Haruhiko greeted Kazuto.

"Hey I want to know, has this always been graveyard?" Kazuto asked.

"No it wasn't, I think this is a phenomenon called 'Jamais vu'. It's when you feel like you're seeing a familiar scene for the first time. That might be what this is." Haruhiko explained.

"Hmm that so." Kazuto hummed as he was looking around.

"Haruhiko, look!" Ruru pointed.

They look and saw, black flat human shape Phantoms wiggling around, a girl wearing a female version of Haruhiko's uniform, and has chestnut-brown hair with a few strands of white hair, freely falling down to her waist and below, and has blue eyes.

"Phantoms?" Haruhiko said.

"So they were behind this change of scenery." Kazuto said, before the two boys saw the girl sitting as the Phantoms were around her.

"A girl?" Kazuto wondered why she was just sitting there.

"I have to help her!" Haruhiko said, as he was going to run to her.

"Please don't stare. It's embarrassing." She told the Phantoms.

Which made the two boys blinked wondering what she meant.

She then opened her mouth very big and widely, beginning to suck in the Phantoms, while Ruru was hanging onto Haruhiko's hair.

"A Phantom eater!" Both Kazuto and Haruhiko said.

"She's a special ability user!" Haruhiko said.

Then she begins sucking up the illusion of the graveyard, which turned back into a shrine, before she was done and swallowed.

The girl then begins walking down the stairs while rubbing her belly.

"That was delicious." She said before licking her lips.

"Wow!" Haruhiko said before he runs up to her. "H-Have you heard of Gaius Plinius Secundus?!"

This made the girl jump in surprised, before he gone on and on, about a manticore, and was going to continue before Ruru kicks him on the head.

"Well this is somewhat entertaining to watch." Kazuto said as he was watching them.

"Agreed." Kazuto flinches before he turned around and saw a humanoid robot with two handle bars on its shoulders, and two tires on its back, and has a symbol on its chest, this is Auto Vajin.

"Auto?! What the heck?! Why are you in Battle Mode?!" Kazuto quietly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kazuto but I just wanted to stretch my legs." Auto told him.

"You can stretch them later! For now," Kazuto pressed the symbol on Auto's chest.

" **VECHICLE MODE!"**

Auto soon transformed into Kazuto's bike.

"Stay in Vehicle Mode, when people are around." Kazuto told the motorcycle/robot.

"Sorry!" He heard the girl's voice; he turned as she rushed down the stairs, before she trips, and was going to fall downward on the stairs.

Haruhiko rushes down in front of her to soften her fall, but soon realizes that he's hand is going to be on her chest, he was going to move, but for some reason he couldn't move, and realizes that he hadn't fallen on the ground along with the girl.

"What the…" Haruhiko blinked, as a red aura was around him and the girl.

"You two okay?" They looked and saw Kazuto with his eyes glowing, with a red aura around his hand. "You should be more careful than that."

' _He's a special ability user too?!'_ Haruhiko gasped in his thoughts.

Kazuto then straighten on their feet before he lets them go, as the aura around them disappeared.

"You two okay?" Kazuto asked, before he's eyes returned to normal.

"Yes thank you." The girl nodded.

"That was amazing, that was telekinetic levitation wasn't it?!" Haruhiko immediately runs up to him. "Do you happen to go Hosea Academy, like me or Reina-san?!"

' _Reina…Oh he must mean her.'_ Kazuto concluded. "Well no actually I just arrived in this town not too long ago."

"Really? Then what business, are you here for?" Haruhiko asked eagerly.

"Best that you don't ask that." Kazuto said before turning around and got on his bike. "I'll only bring trouble to you if you're around me."

Kazuto then puts on his helmet, and started his bike.

"Wait!" Haruhiko called out, before he leaves. "Can you at least tell me your name?! I'm Haruhiko Ichijo, yours?"

Kazuto doesn't want to be rude to him after he just shared his name, so he. "Kazuto. Kazuto Inui."

Kazuto then drives down the streets.

"Wonder what he's problem?" Ruru wondered while sitting in the air with her hands behind her head. "Saying, I'll only bring trouble to you if you're around me. Wonder, what that's about."

"I sure he must have his reasons." Haruhiko said, before he then notices that Reine was now gone. "Reina-san?"

"Looks like you scared her off." Ruru said with a teasing look on her face.

Unaware to them was that someone wearing a hood had been watching them in the shadows.

"So that's the Inui of this world." He said before he disappears in the shadows.

* * *

(Next day)

Kazuto had been wondering around town asking anyone if they know, Arisu Himeno, but hadn't gotten any luck, than again with just a name it's going and not knowing what she looks like, it's going to be tough.

Kazuto was now in a ramen restaurant, for something to eat; he then got his bowl of ramen. He then grabs his chopsticks, and picks up some noodles, which he begin to blow on them many times to cool them off, before he tried to but in his mouth, but was still too hot for him.

"Hey this is still too hot!" Kazuto called out.

"Just what for them to cool down!"

"But I don't want to wait too long…" Kazuto whined, before he then saw Haruhiko and Reina, along with another girl who looks to be one year older than them, and the same age as Kazuto.

She had straight sandy blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a big blue ribbon, and has purple eyes. She is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a yellow vest over it, and is wearing white and pink shoes. This is Mai Kawakami.

"It's those two again. Wonder if they're out going Phantom hunting?" Kazuto wondered, before blowing on his noodles again. "Well it's not any of my business."

The noodles were now cold enough for Kazuto to eat; he then blows on another row of noodles on his chop sticks, before he then notices a man wearing a black trench coat with a hat following Haruhiko and his friends.

Kazuto narrows his eyes in suspicion, at the coated man, before he then rushes eating his food which cause him to flinch, before drinking his cup of water, every time he eats his food, this will take Kazuto a while to finish.

* * *

(Later)

Haruhiko who now has bigger and messy hair, with his friends were looking telephone pole Phantoms to limbo, which are a type of tsukumogami, that was playing limbo for a while with them for a while, Reina fallen on the ground and Haruhiko touch the line, which electrocute him, has the reason why his hair is messy.

Mai was the only one left and manages to beat the Phantom.

"The tsukumogami are appeased. They want us to seal them." Haruhiko said.

"Haruhiko, where's your sketchbook?" Ruru asked.

"Crap, I forgot to buy one!" Haruhiko exclaimed.

"How useless can you get?" Mai asked. Reina walked towards the Phantoms.

"Leave it to me." Reina said before opening her mouth really wide and big swallowing the Phantoms.

"Reina-chan, that was amazing." Mai praised her underclassman. "You seriously need to join our team."

"Hai, if you insist, Mai-oneesama." Reina said.

"Thank you!" Mai cheered before hugging her.

"That resolves our lack of personnel."

"And we have a perfect formation." Mai said. "I fight, Reina-chan seals…wait do we even need you?"

"So mean!" Haruhiko sighed in depression.

"Well in any case we now have a stronger team." Mai said.

"Is that so?" They look to see the coated man that have been following them. "I almost feel sorry to destroy it then."

"Ah, I'm sorry who are you?" Haruhiko asked.

"I don't brother giving my name to those who are about to die!" He said before he face reveals his face which had gray marks appeared before transformed into a creature that resembles a humanoid Stingfish. This is the Stingfish Orphonoch.

This made Haruhiko and the girls surprised.

"What on earth?! Is he another Phantom?!" Reina said.

"He doesn't look like any Phantom I ever seen." Ruru stated.

"It doesn't matter we'll just have to seal him too." Mai said before chasing towards the Orphnoch going for roundhouse kick. But the Stingfish Orphnoch caught it with his hand, which made Mai surprised.

Then the Stingfish Orphnoch swings her to the ground hard.

"Mai-senpai/Mai-oneesama!" Haruhiko and Reina shouted.

The Stingfish Orhpnoch then grabs Mai's neck and lifts her up. Mai tried to break free but no success. The Stingfish Orphnoch then summons a trident in his hands.

"Reina-san! Seal him!" Haruhiko ordered.

"H-Hai!" Reina nodded before opening trying to shuck the Orphnoch, but was not working. "It's not working!"

"Nani! Then his not a Phantom!?" Haruhiko said.

 **"Of course not!"** The Stingfish Orphnoch said. **"I'm something else entirely…Something even beyond you humans with special powers. I'm an Orphnoch."**

"An Orphnoch…?" Reina mutters.

The Stingfish Orphnoch was getting to price Mai with his trident, until Haruhiko grabs his arm stopping him.

"Let her go!" Haruhiko demanded he may be powerless, but wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. Reina help him by grabbing the Orphnoch's other arm.

"Let go of Mai-oneesama!" Reina demanded.

The Stingfish Orphnoch backhanded Haruhiko and pushed Reine to the ground.

"Haruhiko! Reina-chan!" Mai exclaimed.

 **"This is way I hate humans. They just don't know when to give up."** The Stingfish Orphnoch was getting for the kill again. Mai struggles to break free. **"Don't worry if you're lucky you may be reborn as one of us, if not then it will be a shame. But don't worry, if your friends are as unlucky as you then they be joining you as well!"**

The Stingfish Orphnoch was going for the kill.

"Mai-senpai/Mai-oneesama!" Haruki and Reina shouted in the same time.

Mai closed her eyes for waiting for worst until…

 **"BRUST MODE!"**

Gun shots were fired at the Stingfish Orphnoch causing him to let go of Mai. He looks to see motorcycle coming towards him; the Rider did a front wheelie and hits the Stingfish Orphnoch with bike's back wheel, sending him flying a few feet.

The bike's wheels got back in the ground, the rider was holding a flip phone shaped as a gun with some type of symbol on it. The rider took off his helmet revealing as Kazuto, and then got off his bike.

"Hey you're that guy I met yesterday." Haruhiko remembers him.

The Stingfish Orphnoch got back on his feet.

 **"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!"** The Stingfish Orphnoch demanded.

"Just someone who's here to help." Kazuto answered before going towards the briefcase attached to of his bike, and opens it.

Inside were metal pieces, and a manual. He soon formed a belt from the pieces, with something that looked like a camera and flashlight on the sides, and placed it on his waist. Kazuto turned his phone from a gun to a regular phone.

He then typed on the phone with the numbers '555' and 'ENTER'.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

Kazuto closed his phone before raising it up in the air.

"Henshin!" Kazuto shouted

He soon placed it in some slot on the belt and pushed it into the buckle itself.

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Red neon lights surrounded his body until they engulfed him in a huge light, making Haruhiko and the girls covered their eyes.

When the huge light faded there was an armored figure with glowing red lines and yellow eyes in Kazuto's placed. He had a black bodysuit that had red lines painted that were, on it had a silver metal chest and armored shoulder pads. His head was covered by a black helmet that had a pair of large glowing yellow eyes and short antennae.

This was Kamen Rider Faiz.

His transformation surprised Haruhiko and the girls, and so was the Stingfish Orphnoch, as he recognizes the armor.

 **"Faiz!"** The Stingfish Orphnoch growled.

"Faiz…?" Haruhiko and girls questioned.

Faiz flicked his wrist before he charged at the Stingfish Orphnoch.

Faiz threw the frist punch on the on the Stingfish Orphnoch, then the Orphnoch tried to slash Faiz with its trident, but Faiz simply dodged three times before he grabbed the weapon and disarms it, and then lands a few punches and did a kick shoving the Stingfish Orphnoch to the ground. The Stingfish Orphnoch slammed his fist on the ground in frustration before he grabs his trident and made attempt to slash Faiz again, but he grabbed his trident again and kicked him away.

Faiz pulled his phone out and typed '103' and 'ENTER'.

 **"SINGLE MODE!"**

As the Stingfish Orphnoch charged Faiz fired his gun before dodging another hit from the staff. Faiz kicked him from behind and fired the rest of his shots.

He then typed '279' then 'ENTER'.

 **"CHARGE!"**

Faiz placed his phone back in his belt before charging. Faiz dodged the Stingfish Orphnoch's staff before landed a few good punches and kicks the Orphnoch away a good feet.

"Time to finish this." Faiz said before grabbing the Faiz Pointer then placed the Mission Memory into it.

 **"READY!"**

Faiz attached the Faiz Pointer on his leg before he opened the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER'.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy transferred from his belt and into the Faiz Pointer. He jumped into the air with a sidekick position. When he did a laser fired from the Faiz Pointer and it aimed for the Orphnoch. The laser stopped and expanded to a huge energy cone. The tip was pointed at the Orphnoch's causing him to be paralyzed.

"YAAH!" Faiz yelled as he dove into the cone, turning into energy, and the drill struck the Orphnoch's chest. It tore right through him as Faiz reappeared behind the Orphnoch. A red glowing Phi symbol appeared on the Orphnoch for a few seconds before disappearing. The Orphnoch then burst into blue flames, exploded, and crumbled into dust.

Haruhiko and girls got back up looking at Faiz. Faiz then turned to look at them.

* * *

(Somewhere near the fight)

Two hoodie men had been watching Faiz's battle against the Stingfish Orphnoch.

"Hmm, so this is the Faiz of this world." One of them said before looking at his partner. "And it looks like it's possible that he'll be enrolling to that school you're going, Kiba, just as the boss predicted."

"Yeah it seems like it." Kiba said, before pulling down his hood, revealing a young teenage man, with brown hair and grey eyes.

The reason he looks like this, is because Dark Decade altered his age, to fit in well with Hosea Academy.

"I know my mission here, Leo. To earn Faiz's trust, as a friend and ally." Kiba said.

"Good, let's go before they notice us." Leo said before and Kiba, disappears into the shadows.

* * *

(With Kazuto and the others)

After his fight and getting out his armor, Kazuto was tending to Mai's injuries by applying ointment.

"Oww…Can you be a little more gentler?" Mai asked.

"Oh don't be a baby; you were able to take the hit. You can handle a little stinging." Kazuto said, before he applied Band-Aids and bandages, on her wounds. "Okay, you were lucky that your injuries weren't that bad, you'll be 100 percent tomorrow."

"Thanks for that." Mai said.

"Yes, thank you, Inui-kun." Reina said.

"Don't mention it." Kazuto said, before going to his bike, until Haruhiko got his attention.

"Wait, Inui, just what was that creature, and what was that armor you were wearing?" Haruhiko asked.

"Best that you don't learn, less you know about what happen today the better." Kazuto said as he gone to his bike unaware that he drops his letter.

Reina picks up the letter. "Excuse, Inui-kun, but you drop this…Eh?"

Kazuto turned and saw the letter in her hand, which made him checks his pocket, now noticing it was empty.

"Oh thanks for that." Kazuto said as he was going to garb it.

"You know our sensei?" Reina asked.

"Sensei?" Kazuto wondered what she means by that.

"What are you talking about Reina-chan?" Mai asked.

"Look this letter has sensei's name." Reina pointed out, Mai, Haruhiko, and Ruru looked.

"Oh you're right, it has Himeno-sensei's name on it." Haruhiko said.

"Wait you guys know, Arisu Himeno?" Kazuto asked.

"Why yes, she's a teacher from our school." Haruhiko told him.

"Really?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes really." Haruhiko nodded.

"Can you take me to her?! I need to meet with her!" Kazuto requested from them.

They were surprised by his sudden request, they thought about it. They may not know Kazuto well, but they do owe him for helping them with the Orphnoch, and it sounds it may be important that he wanted to meet with Himeno-sensei, so they decided to help him.

* * *

Haruhiko and his friends, had brought Kazuto to their school, Hosea academy, and lead him inside to Himeno-sensei's office.

"Thanks again for this." Kazuto said as he was holding the brief case with in hand, and walking up the stairs with the others.

"It's no problem. But I have to ask, what's your relationship with our sensei?" Haruhiko asked.

"Well she's apparently a friend of my dad's. I wanted to meet with her, to talk about some stuff." Kazuto answered.

"What can of stuff are we talking about?" Ruru asked being all curious.

"It's kind of personal…I rather don't want to talk about it." Kazuto said, avoiding eye contact from the little Phantom.

"Come on! We lead you here didn't we?!" Ruru exclaimed, before she was chop on the head by Haruhiko.

"That's enough out of you, if he doesn't want to talk about. Then leave him be. So anyway we're almost there." Haruhiko said.

When they were walking to the office, two people come out before she close the door.

It was a female student, had short, wavy, dark purple hair that reaches down to around her lower-chin, and has red eyes. She wore a yellow star-hair clip on the right side of her hair, and around her neck were a pair of headphones.

And the other was Kiba from earlier also wearing a Hosea uniform.

She, Kiba, Kazuto and the others walked pass each other, with Kazuto and Kiba eyeing each other, before Kazuto and others stop and looked at the two as they were walking away.

"Who are those two? I haven't seen them before?" Ruru asked.

"Maybe they joined in April, like Reina-chan?" Mai stated.

Haruhiko and the others gone inside first, leaving Kazuto to wait outside, and will come in after they are done.

After a while, they soon come out.

"You can see her now." Haruhiko told Kazuto.

Kazuto went inside as they close the door, and saw a young woman with mid-length brown hair, purple eyes, and is wearing glasses, Japanese clothes, and a lab coat.

"Hello there." She greeted Kazuto.

"Hello." Kazuto greeted back. "Are you Arisu Himeno?"

"Indeed I am," She nodded. "Also please take a seat."

Kazuto took a sit in front of her desk.

"So mind telling why you wanted to speak with me? Mister…?"

"Right, I should introduce myself; I'm Professor Tatsuya Inui's son. Kazuto Inui." Kazuto said.

Arisu eyes widen, as she adjusted her glasses. "Inui…Oh yes Kazuto-kun! I can see the resemblance now! My you look a lot like your father!"

"Oh why thank you for that." Kazuto said. "But I'm not here to, just only meet with you."

"Really? Then what for?" Arisu asked.

"Well it's complicated you may not even believe even if I tell you." Kazuto said.

"Don't be ridicules, I work in a school and in a club to help deal with Phantoms, so I highly think there won't be anything I won't believe. And besides why I wouldn't, believe the words of the son of a dear friend of mine." Arisu said.

Kazuto saw the look in her eyes, and can tell she wasn't lying.

"Alright then, I should probably start with beginning." Kazuto said. "Are you aware of my parent's death three years ago?"

"Yes, sadly, they were in the fire of accident own by the company they work with." Arisu said.

"Well that's true, but it wasn't accident." Kazuto said. "My parents actually started that fire."

"What? But why would they do that, and for what reason? And how are you even sure of that?" Arisu asked.

"I know because I was there." Kazuto answered.

"Really?" Arisu blinked.

"Yes," Kazuto nodded. "And do you know that building was, own by Smart Brain."

"Yes I do, and if I recall their one of the world's biggest corporations, for technology, science, and medicine." Arisu said. "But what does a company like Smart Brain have to do with any of this."

"Well there's something about Smart Brain, that's unknown to the rest of the world." Kazuto stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Arisu asked.

Kazuto bit his lip as he looks down on the floor and holds his hands together tightly, before looking back up to Arisu.

"It's…Best if I showed you, but will you promise you won't be scared of me, because it mostly frightens people." Kazuto said.

"Don't worry," Arisu grabs his hand. "I promise you I won't be scared."

Kazuto saw the look in her eyes again, feeling that he can trust her, he stands up and breaths in and out.

"Okay, here goes," Kazuto said, before grey markings appear on his face, and soon transformed into the Wolf Orphnoch.

"Oh my…" Arisu said with widen eyes, but doesn't have any fear, but instead of fascinated look in them.

Kazuto soon transforms back into human form and sits back down.

"I'm surprised it didn't scare you, most people will only run away, if they saw me in that form." Kazuto said.

"Well I guess I'm not most people then." She said before adjusting her glasses. "Instead I'm mostly fascinated by it, just tell me what did you turned into?"

"Well I'm called an Orphnoch." Kazuto answered. "We're an evolutionary stage of humanity, but it's an unpleasant evolution."

"Well I have to say, it's an interesting stage. Wait you said its unpleasant how?" Arisu asked.

"Well in sort terms, for someone to become an Orphnoch one must die first." Kazuto said.

"My word really?" Arisu asked.

"Yes, you see when someone dies, there's a chance that they may be brought back to life, evolved as an Orphnoch. And when an Orphnoch kills a human, there's also a chance of them becoming one as well." Kazuto explained.

"My, that's certainly a lot to take in. But does that mean you also…"

"Yes, I died once in accident a few years ago, and was brought back as an Orphnoch." Kazuto said. "When I first developed these new abilities I didn't know how to control them well. But that's until I was found by Smart Brain, and told my parents that they can help me control them, by joining Smart Brain."

"Wait when you mean that Smart Brain have a secret you don't mean?" Arisu started.

"Yes actually, Smart Brain happens to be a base full of Orphnochs." Kazuto told her, which surprised her even more. "And there's more, I don't know when, but Smart Brain, had the thought they were now superior to humans in every way, saying they are the next evolution of humanity, and decided to wipe humanity from the face of the earth."

"That's just insane…They're talking about genocide." Arisu said.

"Yeah, it is, my parents probably learn all of this, and that's way they set off the fire, and why my father gave me this." Kazuto said, before opening the brief case showing the Faiz Gear. "It's called the Faiz Gear, it was created by my father, before he died told me not to let this fall into Smart Brains hands, and I understand what he meant."

"What do you mean?" Arisu asked.

"Well they may look like normal items and a belt, but they're actually very powerful weapons, I know because I study and used them myself." Kazuto said before closing the brief case.

"This is all certainly a lot to take in." Arisu said.

"Yes I know it is, trust me. And after he gave me a letter from you old address saying that I can trust you and that you can help me." Kazuto said.

"Well he is certainly correct." Arisu said before standing and place her hand on Kazuto's shoulder. "Do not worry; I'll be sure to keep what you told me safe, until I find the right people to trust with this information."

"Thank you," Kazuto nodded, before standing. "Alright I should probably go now."

Kazuto was about to leave, until Arisu grabs his hand.

"Wait, what do you mean you need to go now?" Arisu asked.

"Well you just said you'll keep the information safe until you find the right people to trust. So I shouldn't stay here, any longer not with Smart Brain still after me." Kazuto said.

"But I can't just let you leave, knowing that you will be hunted. I mean what family friend I would be, if I wouldn't help you?" Arisu asked.

"Well what can you do? I mean you are just a teacher here, it's not like you know, a safe place where I can be safe from them?" Kazuto stated.

"That is true…Wait a moment…" Arisu was now thinking while tapping her finger on her head for a while, until she snaps her fingers. "That's it! It's perfect!"

Kazuto was a little jumpy from her outburst.

"W-What is?" Kazuto asked.

Arisu tilted her head with a smile on her face.

* * *

(Next day)

In Hosea Academy's Phantom hunting club, called the Neural Error Corrections club, Arisu was in front of every member in the room.

"Alright everyone as of today, we have a new student joining us." Arisu said, at her side was Kazuto wearing Hosea uniform with a slightly loosen tie.

This had surprised Haruhiko, Ruru, Mai, and Reina, seeing Kazuto in their club room.

"H-Hello…My name is Kazuto Inui. I can't wait to know all of you." Kazuto said with a slightly nervous smile, and can't help but wonder what he's life is going to be like now.

In the very back room was Kiba.

' _Looks like, it's all according to the master's plan.'_ Kiba thought.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Adjusting to New School Life**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Adjusting to New School Life

**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

 **Chapter 2: Adjusting to New School Life**

Inside Smart Brain's HQ CEO, room, is the CEO, a man wearing a white suit, sitting by a desk, typing on his computer, until his phone started to ring, which he soon answered.

"What is it?" The CEO asked.

" _Pardon the intrusion, sir, but we found, Faiz."_ The man on the other line said.

"Really? Where is he then?" The CEO asked.

" _That's the sort of a problem…He's somehow taken refuge in Hosea Academy."_

"What?!" The CEO exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

" _Yes sir, positive."_

"Hmm, that means he must have met with, Arisu Himeno, and she must have given him sanctuary at the school, because even we can't make any moves to that school." The CEO said.

" _But don't worry sir, I'll send one or two of our men to keep watch, and wait for the fight opening at Faiz."_

The CEO hummed, while his hand on his chin, thinking and soon said. "No. Send in a team of Riotroopers, instead."

" _T-The Riotroopers?! But sir, they're still in the testing process! I mean sure the results were good, but we're still not sure, if they even be a match against a fully developed Gear, like the Faiz's Gear."_

"That's why; we're sending a small team of them, to find out, won't we? Unless you're thinking of disobeying me, the CEO, are you?" The CEO asked.

" _N-No, sir, of course…I'll send a team in as soon as I can."_

"Good, report back, weather they complete or fail their mission, and give me the results of their combat capabilities." He said, before hanging up the phone, and soon brought his hands together in front of his face. "Let the war begin, Professor Inui."

* * *

 **(Play Justiφ's by ISSA)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song started showing a pixelated Faiz, and changes to the Auto Vajin, and showed two rows of images of Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge and Phone in Gun mode, and changes to Faiz riding on his bike.

 **(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can You Feel)** Kazuto was in a net cage, and grabs a fallen half cut apple, before breaking out of the cage and leaves,

 **(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)** Kazuto was seen with Haruhiko, Mai, Reina, Koito, Ruru, and Kurumi, on a beach, looking at the sun set, in which he smiles being with friends.

 **(Tell Me The Truth shinjiteta mirai ga)** Then change to Kiba and Leo standing side by side. Then changes to Kiba showing both his Horse Orphnoch form and changing to Orga, and changes of him bowing to Dark Decade.

 **(Kuzure sarou to shiteru)** Then changes to Leo smirks, as his Lion Orphnoch Form appears and then changes to Psyga.

 **(Kanashimi wo kuri kaeshi)** Kazuto was seen walking with his friends to school, and then flashes of his past appeared beside him.

 **(Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou)** Then it changes to Kazuto facing several Riotroopers, and he soon transformed into Faiz, and charges at the Riotroopers.

 **(Ima hitori no mune no naka)** Faiz was seen fighting against an Orphnoch, and changes of him riding the Auto Vajin.

 **(Me wo samase The Time To Go)** Then changes showing pixels of Kaixa and Delta, then changes of them wielding and using their main weapons.

 **(Tsuyoku aru tame ni)** Faiz was seen drifting on his bike, making a sharp turn.

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)** Then it changes to Smart Lady, blowing her hands which blue butterflies appeared flying, and showed one with a broken wing.

 **(JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo)** A young Kazuto looks at the burning lab where his parents had died, and soon the current Kazuto visited the now ruin building. Then changes to Faiz standing with the Auto Vajin in the on top of a building in the night, with his eyes and Photon Streams glowing brightly.

 **({The} end Justi-φ's the means!)** Then the song end, with the title logo.

* * *

(At Hosea Academy)

After Kazuto was introduced to the Phantom Hunting club, it didn't take long for his newly made club mates, talking with him, and asking him questions.

"Hey Inui, what kind of school did you go to before transferring here?"

"What can special ability do you have?"

"Do you want to join mine team?"

"Hey, don't ask me too many questions in the same time." Kazuto requested from them. _'Man just what was, Himeno-san thinking that this will be a good idea?'_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Nani?! You want to enroll me into this school?" Kazuto asked._

" _Yes." Arisu nodded with a smile. "I can put in a good word for you, to enter this school."_

" _Are you crazy? I can't do something like that, especially with Smart Brain after me." Kazuto told her._

" _Oh it will be fine, after all, this school is under government contract, I highly doubt that a company like Smart Brain will up and attack this school, since they want to keep their Orphnoch secret in the dark." Arisu said._

" _But still though…" Kazuto looks to his side, until Arisu grabs his hand._

" _It will be alright, if you're worried about you being different with everyone else, than don't be, I can guaranteed that you'll got along with almost everyone here, especially with the Phantom Hunting club." Arisu assured him._

 _Kazuto thought about it for a while, he was getting a little tried being on the run for so long, and tired of being alone, maybe he should give it a shot._

" _Alright, guess I'll give it a chance…" Kazuto said while rubbing his head._

" _Perfect, I'll get your transport papers." Arisu said, before going to get them._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

But now, Kazuto was thinking that this may not be a good idea after, being swarm with his classmates, asking him a lot of questions.

"Okay, everyone I think that's enough!" They look and saw, Mai was standing beside them. "Give him a little space, he just arrived to this school today, you're starting to make him uncomfortable." She told them.

"H-Hai…" They nodded.

"Good, now then," Mai then grab onto Kazuto's arm. "Come on, Kazuto-kun, you're coming with me!"

"Hey wait, minute!" Kazuto said when Mai drags him out of the club room, runs into the hallway very quickly.

* * *

Kazuto was sitting on a table in the cafeteria, with Mai, Haruhiko, Ruru, and Reina, while rolling and messaging the arm Mai was pulling on.

"Man I think you almost dislocated my shoulder." Kazuto stated.

"Oh sorry about that." Mai chuckles while rubbing the back of her head.

"So mind telling me what this is about?" Kazuto asked. "If you're going to ask me again of what happen yesterday, while I can tell you again, less you know about what happen, the better."

"Oh no, it's not about that, really." Reina assured him.

"Okay, then what is this about?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, Haruhiko, and Reina-chan, told me, you have a pretty awesome ability can I see it?" Mai requested.

"Oh okay, sure." Kazuto said, before his eyes glowed, and soon levitated a spoon with his finger.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Mai said.

"I know right!" Ruru said.

"Yeah I guess it is." Kazuto said, as he spin the spoon around and throws it to his other finger, and throws back again, and bended the spoon in backwards and in a loop, and bended it back to its original shape, before putting it down, and eyes turned back to normal.

"I can also seal Phantoms with my ability. But it has its limitations, I can only keep it up for about 10 minutes, 15 if I concentrate hard enough, and after I used it all up, it will take about 1 hour before I can use it again." Kazuto explained how his powers work.

"But still though, your power is even better than Haruhiko's over there!" Ruru stated, before being slap with both of Haruhiko's hands.

"That's enough out of you. Also Inui, I need to know, do you also do telepathy?" Haruhiko asked.

"Telepathy? Oh you mean, reading minds and stuff like that. No I can't, I don't exactly have the power, or at least hadn't developed it yet." Kazuto told him.

"Alright then, that's all I need to see and hear!" Mai soon got close to Kazuto. "Kazuto-kun, will you join our team, in the Phantom hunting club?"

"What join your team?" Kazuto said.

"Yeah, your powers can be an awesome addition, for us." Mai stated.

"Well maybe, but I don't think it's a good idea though." Kazuto said.

"Oh come on don't be like that. Please." Mai said.

"Yes, I agree with, Mai-oneesama. Please join with us." Reine said.

"Please with cherries on top." Ruru joined in while clubbing her hands together.

Kazuto saw the looks in the their eyes, and can tell their not the type of people to give up, even if he say no to them, and think they'll just keep asking him to join.

Having no choice Kazuto sighed as he nodded. "Okay, I'll join your team, and see how it goes."

This made the girls cheered of having Kazuto being a part of their team, while Haruhiko sighed, and while Kazuto chuckles wondering how this will go.

* * *

(Later, in Arisu's room)

Arisu had called in, Mai's team, to her room. She was surprised to see Kazuto with them, and he told, he had joined their team, which made her happy, but she soon told them why she called them here.

"An abandon factory owned by Alayashiki?" Mai said.

"Yes…" Arisu nodded. "Apparently some of the old security robots has become Phantoms and is causing trouble. We have a request to take care of it, since they could be dangerous."

"Isn't Alayashiki the company that caused the viral outbreak?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes. But the factory you're going to isn't the one where it all happened." Arisu said. "Actually, Minase Koito is already headed to the scene, by agency request."

"Who's this Koito?" Kazuto asked.

"Remember that girl with headphones yesterday?" Mai asked.

"Headphones? Oh you mean that girl." Kazuto remembered now. "Why would the agency request a student to do?"

"Well apparently she a candidate for the Phantom Control Agency before transferring here." Haruhiko answered.

"Really? Hmm, that's impressive." Kazuto said.

"But wouldn't we only be getting in her way?" Haruhiko asked.

"About that…Apparently, Minase-san has had a powerful ability since she was little, because if that, people have always treated her differently. But personally, I would like her to fit in at school as soon as possible. I want her to learn to work with others. That is why I want you five to assist her." Arisu said.

* * *

Koito was in front of the factory's fence, and jumps over them, and soon heads inside the factory, which was dark inside, but soon saw lights moving in out of the darkness.

"Intruder detected." It was the Phantom Security robots, rolling to Koito.

"Break, break, break, break, break into the tune of creation. Tune, tune, tune, tune, control the key." Koito said a chant, before she sends a sonic wave from in her mouth to the Phantoms, which energy rope tied onto them. ""Break, break, break, break, break into the tune of creation. Tune, tune, tune, tune, tunnel the flames."

She singed which set the Phantoms on green color fire. A Phantom behind the mini ones, had been analyzing her attack pattern, before she sends another energy rope with her sonic wave, which the Phantom cancel out with its speakers.

"My voice disappeared." Koito said in wonder on how they do that.

The smaller ones brought out propellers out and soon begin to fly in the air.

"Switching to elimination mode." They said, as they begin charging up their weapons, and chargers at Koito, who dodged them with ease.

She clicks her tongue seeing more coming in. Mai come in and kicks one of them, and soon a red aura appeared around several of them, before Kazuto closed his hand, which brought them together and crushed them together, then the two got in front of Koito

"Minase-san, this way." Haruhiko said before placing his hand on her shoulder and help her up.

"Why are you guys here?" Koito asked.

"Himeno-sensei asked us to come." Haruhiko

"I never asked for that." Koito mutters.

"You guys are up against us." Mai said while gesturing them to come at them.

They soon a screen with happy face on it, being turned on.

"Additional intruders detected." Rolling out of the darkness was a larger security robot Phantom with a dark aura around it. "Beginning elimination."

This puts Kazuto and Mai on guard, before more flying small drones were created from its dark aura.

"Lots of Phantoms!" Ruru said in surprised.

"They're multipliers." Haruhiko said.

"Yeah they must be. Meaning we have to get rid of the main body, or they'll just keep multiplying." Kazuto said, as he crashed a few Phantoms together.

Koito did her chant, and fired off her sonic wave attack, but the main body one cancels her attack.

' _Not again.'_ Koito thought.

"How did it do that?" Reina wondered.

"Haruhiko!" Ruru kicks on Haruhiko's cheek. "Time for your useless trivia." She whispers at his her.

Haruhiko swatted her away with his sketchbook bag. "It's not useless trivia! That Phantom must be using anti-phase sound waves."

"Eh? I have no idea what that means." Ruru said.

Haruhiko was about to explained, until Kazuto speaks up.

"Anti-phase sounds waves, is when you want to erase a sound, you can emit an inverse phase signal to cancel it out. It's the same principle of Noise-canceling earphones." Kazuto explained was he was making the mini Phantoms crashed into each other, and he notices everyone's surprised look on their faces. "What? I know things."

"Well like Inui had said, that robot Phantom is emitting an anti-phase sound against Minase-san's voice. That's how it's dampening her Parole's effect." Haruhiko explained, as more mini robot Phantoms appeared, and he was drawing a picture of the main body one..

"Parole?" Reina wondered what he means.

"I see. It figured it out, when I destroyed the smaller ones." Koito said.

"Then all we have to do is to take care of its speaker. I can do that." Kazuto said, as he brought out his Faiz Phone and changes it to gun mode and type in '1-0-3' and 'ENTER'.

 **"SINGLE MODE!"**

"Mai, get clear!" Kazuto called out as he pointed at the main body's speaker.

Mai had kicked a few of the mini ones away. "Okay!"

Mai then jumps out of Kazuto's line of fire, before he fired at the Phantom's main body's speaker, destroying it.

"Koito-chan, now's your chance!" Ruru ordered while pointing her finger.

"Since when were you in charge?" Haruhiko asked before slapping her to the ground.

Koito then started her chant again, and sends energy bindings to the Phantoms.

"She's fast." Kazuto said.

"You got it from here, Reina-chan." Ruru said with her arms folded.

"Got it." Reina nodded, before Ruru was grabs by Haruhiko very tightly.

"You aren't in charge!" Haruhiko snap at the little Phantom.

Reina then opens her mouth and devoured the mini Phantoms.

"It's attribute is definitely metal. Of the five elements, the power of fire melts metal." Mai then begins messaging her chest before a star appeared on her hand, and said a chant, Kazuto slightly blushed before looking away on what she's doing. "I summon the fire phase from my heart to my fists." Then flames appeared around Mai and moved to her leg. "Let us do battle, one against a thousand!"

Mai kicks against the Phantom several times with lighting fast speed, while the Phantom blocks it with a force filed dome.

"Sempai, I'm done drawing." Haruhiko told her.

Mai then jumps away, as Haruhiko faced his sketchbook on the Phantom showing the drawn picture of it.

"Thrashing Phantom, reveal your secrets to the Book of Thoth!" Haruhiko said his chant, which begins sucking in the Phantom into the book.

The Phantom tried to break free, but the force was too strong.

"My directive is to protect Alayashiki's secrets." The robot Phantom said, which made Kazuto blinked wondering what it meant, before the Phantom exploded back to its original broken dead form, while its energy was sealing into the book's drawn picture which gave it color.

Ruru pops on top Haruhiko's head. "That was amazing."

"Just now, you were totally using me as a shield." Haruhiko stated.

"What do you mean?" Ruru played innocent.

"Don't play dumb!" Haruhiko exclaimed.

As they were talking, Kazuto moves to the now inactive robot's body, and was still puzzled on what it meant.

' _Just what does it mean, by protecting Alayashiki's secrets?'_ Kazuto wondered in thought, before looking around, and saw crate nearby with a familiar logo covered with dust and dirt.

Kazuto walks to the crate box, while something got Ruru's attention in the back of the factory.

Kazuto then dusted the dirt away with his hand, to have a clearer look of the logo, which surprised him, as it has the Smart Brain logo.

"What the? What was Smart Brain doing here, in a factory own by Alayashiki?" Kazuto wondered.

"You, her over there, and that red eye guy over there," Koito turned to Mai, Reina, and Kazuto. "Are pretty good."

"I-I'm Reina Izumi." Reina slightly bowed her head.

"We can split the rewards evenly. I don't think I owe you." Koito stated, before she walks to the exit.

"Oh sorry," They all turned and saw a man wearing a black suit with a tie, with a fedora hat, and black sunglasses, standing by the exit and walks to them, and soon joining his side was 9 more men wearing the same outfit. "But there's no going to be a reward for any of you."

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Koito asked.

"Sorry but we're not going to say that with you, after all," They soon brought out red belts with an orange buckle with a device that has the Smart Brain logo on but it was sticking out of the buckle, and they placed them on. "You're all going to die here along with Faiz! Men!"

' _Wait don't, tell me those are…?'_ Kazuto thought, and figured what those belts are.

"Henshin!" They all said before pushing the device into the buckle.

" **COMPLETE!"**

Holographic bronze armor appeared on their chests until a bright light engulfed them, when it faded they were replaced by armored figures.

They had black bodysuits, bronze armor, grey circular visors, two fins on their helmets, and a steel mouthpiece. These were the Riotroopers.

Everyone was surprised by their transformation and so was Kazuto.

' _No way, don't tell me they were developing new type of KR Gears?'_ Kazuto thought in wondered.

They soon brought out technological short swords; these are the Axel Ray Guns, and walks to them. Mai and Koito got ready for them, until Kazuto runs in front of them, while typing in '1-0-6' and 'Enter'.

 **"BRUST MODE!"**

Kazuto fired laser shots at the Riotroopers, but they dodged his fire.

"Your only target is me! Leave the others out of it!" Kazuto said before making a psychic pushed at the wall making a hole, and soon, runs through the hole.

"Damn it, after him! Don't let him get away!" The leader said before chasing after Kazuto.

"What is going on?" Koito asked.

"I don't know, but anyway, come on you two, Kazuto-kun, needs our help." Mai said before going after them.

"H-Hai!" Reina followed.

"Hey I don't think that's a good idea!" Haruhiko said before following them.

Koito just shrugged before decided to follow them as well.

* * *

Kazuto was running ahead as the Riotroopers were chasing him from behind.

Kazuto changes the Faiz Phone back into its phone mode, before pressing the numbers, '5-8-2-1' and 'Enter'.

" **AUTO VAJIN-COME CLOSER!"**

Kazuto closes the Phone as he continue running, before two Riotroopers jumped over him, and one were about to slash him with their swords, Kazuto redirected his attack and kicks his legs sending to the ground, he then dodges a few attacks from the other one, before his eyes glowed red, and punches at the Riotrooper and made a shockwave which sends him flying to a few feet away.

Kazuto then saw the red aura around his hand started to fade away, and his eyes returned to normal.

"Dang it, I used up the rest of my energy." Kazuto said, before he saws and dodges another Riotrooper's attack, but soon saw he was surrounded. "Damn, no choose here…"

Kazuto was about to transformed into his Orphnoch form until…

"Kazuto-kun!" Kazuto markings disappeared, before he turned and the others coming to the scene.

"What are you guys doing here?! Run!" Kazuto told them before a Riotrooper punches him to another Trooper which he grabs him with his arm around Kazuto's neck.

"Kazuto-kun! Why you," Mai runs to one of the Riotroopers for a punch. "Take this!"

The Riotrooper she was going punch, stops the attack by grabbing her wrist, and twisted her arm around her back in a submission hold, and sends her on her knees.

"Mai-sempai!" Haruhiko shouted.

"Mai-oneesama!" Reina shouted.

Koito narrow her eyes, as she begins to do her chant, until a Riotrooper stops her by placing his hand on her mouth, and wraps his other arm around her neck, she tries to break free but his hold was too strong.

"Uh-uh, there won't be any singing from you little human." The Riotrooper told her.

"Hang on; I just need to draw the right summoning!" Haruhiko said as he was going to draw, but a Riotrooper slashed his sketchbook in half. "Ah! My new sketchbook!"

"Shut up!" The Riotrooper said, before back handed smacking him to the ground.

"Ichijo-kun!" Reina said, before a Riotrooper grabs her from behind.

Kazuto tried to break from the Riotroopers hold on him, but no success. The leader comes in front of Kazuto.

"So you are Professor Inui's son, who was on the run with the Faiz Gear for 3 years now. You did well so far for only a kid." The leader told him.

"Well thanks for the compliment, old man." Kazuto said, before the leader smacks him on the face.

"Just so we're clear, I'm only 25." He said before grabbing onto Kazuto's hair making look at his helmet. "And I'm going to ask you one simple question. Where is the Faiz Gear?"

"Why do you want it? You already have a fancy belt, or is that a defect model?" Kazuto smirks, before punches him in the gut, which made him cough.

"I am in no mode for jokes." The leader stated.

"Please you really think I would just tell you where it is, even if you beat it out of me…" Kazuto said.

"No guess not, you would rather do old school, like you rather die rather to hand it over." The leader said, before letting go of Kazuto and walks away. "But can you, sacrifice you friends' lives."

The leader stop to Haruhiko and the others, which made Kazuto glared at the leader.

"I swore if you lay a finger on them-!" Kazuto started, before the leader snaps his fingers which made three of them brought out they Ray Guns in Gun mode and aimed them to their heads, and the leader brought his sword near to Mai's face.

"Don't make empty threats, Inui. Especially since I hold all the cards." The leader told him, which made Kazuto grit his teeth. "Now I'm going to give you the count of three to tell me where the Gear is. 1…" The leader brought his sword closer to Mai's cheek.

' _Come on, Auto…Hurry!'_ Kazuto thought in hope that help will arrive.

"2…" The leader said, before making closer to Mai's cheek so close it made a small cut which soon bleed out a little blood. "2 and a half…"

Kazuto closed his eyes praying for Auto to hurry.

"Fine, have it your way, men!" They were about ready for the kill, until a sound of a familiar engine was heard and was coming closer.

They all look and saw Kazuto's bike driving to the rescue really fast, while Haruhiko and the others were surprised that his bike was driving all by itself.

As the Auto Vajin comes closer it soon said.

" **BATTLE MODE!"**

The Auto Vajin transformed into Battle mode carrying the brief case on one of his hands, and shoulder bashes the leader away, and punches the Riotroopers that were holding the hostages, freeing them, while Kazuto manages to slip out of the Riotrooper's hold and kicks him away.

"There's no need to fear now, for I the Auto Vajin is here now!" Auto Vaijin said while pointing his finger in the air, which made Haruhiko and the others sweat drop.

"You're late, Auto!" Kazuto exclaimed walking to the robot. "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry about that, but this place is kind of a maze." Auto said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know you can fly right?" Kazuto asked.

"Now what would be the fun of that?" Auto asked. "I mean I can transform into a bike and drive myself."

"You know what, safe it. Just give me the Gear please." Kazuto requested.

"Certainly." Auto handed the brief case to Kazuto.

"Um, Inui-kun, who is this robot?" Reina asked.

"Oh yeah, you hadn't technically met yet." Kazuto said, as he opens the brief case. "Guys this is Auto Vajin, my personal motorcycle and friend, and Auto these are my new friends." Kazuto finished while putting the Gear together.

"It is nice to meet you." Auto reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." Reina shakes the robot's hand.

"Auto, get your programing in the game, we got these guys to deal with." Kazuto said before putting on his belt.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Auto said before he walks to Kazuto's side.

Kazuto brought out his Faiz Phone, and pressed the number '5-5-5' and 'Enter'.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

Kazuto raised his arm in the air, and shouted.

"Henshin!" Kazuto inserted the Phone into the belt.

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Kazuto soon transformed into Faiz, and flicks his wrist, his transformation surprised Koito again.

"You guys get somewhere safe; me, and Auto can take care of these guys." Faiz told his friends, they nodded before running to a safe distance.

Soon the Riotroopers charges at Faiz and the Auto Vajin, and the Rider and robot follow suit, and engage combat with the Riotroopers.

Faiz had dodged a few attacks from one Riotrooper, before he counter punches, and uppercuts him to the ground. Faiz saw another going in for the attack, which he dodges in time and kicks the trooper away. Faiz saw another coming in the air going for a slash, but he redirected it and knee kicks the Trooper a few times, and punches the trooper away.

Auto Vajin had parried and counter the Riotroopers attacks; he blocks one's attack with his forearm before he bushes it at the trooper's head. Auto stops one's attack by blocking his forearm against his, and punches him away. Auto then saw two were about fire at him; Auto then brought one of the wheels from his back and attaches it to his arm, and using it as a shield to block their fire.

"My turn!" Auto said before fires back at them with his shield wheel, with hundreds of bullets, which break through their armor, and Auto soon stops, before blue flames appeared around the troopers and soon turned to ash.

Faiz punches one Riotrooper, the trooper counters attacks, but Faiz easily predicted and dodge his attacks, and counter punches, to the ground.

Faiz soon grabbed the camera out, and removed his Mission Memory, and inserts it into the camera.

" **READY!"**

Faiz soon wears the camera as a wearable knuckle-duster as it strapped to his wrist, he then opens his Phone and pressed the 'Enter' button.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy transferred from the belt and into the Faiz Shot, as the Riotrooper got back up, Faiz charges at the trooper and punches him, which made a Phi symbol appeared through him, before the trooper exploded into dust. Haruhiko and the others were horrified by that, but figured that these men might be Orphnoch, because they died the same way.

Faiz puts the Faiz Shot back on his belt and the Mission Memory on his Phone, and pressed '2-7-9', before closing it.

" **CHARGE!"**

A down Riotrooper got back up and was about to attack Faiz behind.

"Inui look out behind you!" Haruhiko called out.

Faiz turned around but was too late, as the trooper was going to attack, until something slash through him behind his back, and the trooper soon turned to dust, and Faiz saw, who saved him.

He had an all-black attire with gold linings as it is what they called Omega Streams that carries the Photon Blood to generate the armor, the bodysuit was made from Sol Foam while his hard chest armor, the Full Metal Lung, was created from Sol Metal as the red Orga Core is rested at the middle of the armor, the Photon Terminals are located at his gauntlets and greaves for attaching his weapons, he had a red Crystal Scope with head decoration on top of it, on his lower armor he also has the trench coat with gold linings on it.

This is Kamen Rider Orga.

"Nani?" Faiz gasped in surprised, and so were his friends.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" The leader Riotrooper demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." Orga simply replied before readying his Orga Stlanzer, and charges to the remaining Riotroopers in sword combat.

Faiz was sure who this Orga is and why he's helping him, but don't seem to mind and welcome his help before he got into the fight too.

 **(Cue: Dead or Live)**

Orga slashes at the Riotroopers while dodging their attacks with ease, when he saw 4 of them line up together; Orga removed the Mission Memory and insert into his sword, and pressed the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

" **EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy flowed from his belt to his gauntlet and to his sword, which then had a huge crescent silhouette and swung it at the troopers, destroying them.

"Wow." Faiz said, as he holding a Trooper in a submission hold on his arm and punches him away and face the other one.

Faiz then brought out his Faiz Pointer and Mission Memory, he inserst the Memory into his Pointer and attaches it to his ankle.

" **READY!"**

Faiz opens his Phone and pressed 'Enter'.

" **EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy travel to the Faiz Pointer and Faiz soon jumps, and fired the laser for the energy cone which Faiz kicks in and come through the trooper, and he turned to ashed.

Faiz then faced the leader and last Riotrooper, and was still willing to fight.

"Auto!" Faiz called out, and the mecha walks to his side. "Stand still."

Faiz grabs on one of the handles on Auto, and pulled out a red laser sword, this is the Faiz Edge.

Faiz soon inserts the Mission Memory into Faiz Edge.

" **READY!"**

Faiz opens his Phone and pressed, 'Enter'.

" **EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy travels from Faiz's belt and into his sword, making it glow before the Riotrooper charges at Faiz.

Faiz sends an energy wave from his sword to the Riotrooper and he soon follows behind it. When the energy waved hit the trooper he soon levitated from the ground, in a red tube cage around him.

Faiz then slashes the Riotrooper two times, and soon the trooper turned to ashes, as the Phi symbol appeared on the air.

 **(End of song)**

Faiz turned back to where Orga was to talk to him, but soon saw he was now gone.

"What the, Auto where did he go?" Faiz asked.

"I do not know. My scanner can't seem to find him, odd." Auto said.

Faiz can't help but wondered who that Rider was, and why that he helped him.

* * *

(Smart Brain's CEO room)

The CEO was watching a video of the Riotroopers battle on his computer, against Faiz, Auto Vajin, and Orga, while video chatting with the one who created the Riotroopers belts and chief of the technology department of Smart Brain, a man wearing goggles, a lab coat, and dark clothing, and messy black hair and black eyes.

" _Look Mister CEO, I'm sorry that the Troopers were no match against Faiz and the other unknown Rider. But it's the best that we in the technology department can do, without Professor Inui's blueprints, and without at least one of the Gears to study upon."_

"But still the results, were slightly impressive, continue mass production, the Riotroopers maybe pawns, but they can be powerful pawns, with the right leader." The CEO told him.

" _Yes, of course sir, right away."_ He nodded before he disconnected from the video chat.

The CEO soon brought his attention to Orga, as he zooms in at the black and gold color Rider.

"Now what's your story? I don't recall you in our database and with that Gear as well?" The CEO can't help but wondered about Orga.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Kiba was seen walking in the dark alley and waiting for him was Leo.

"Hey Kiba, how goes it with Faiz?" Leo asked.

"Slow but steady, me helping as Orga with those Riotroopers, has gain his interest and no doubt see me as an ally." Kiba told his partner.

"Good now all we need is a little more patient, I'll be sure to let the boss know that." Leo said.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." Kiba said before leaving Leo.

"Oh and Kiba!" Leo called out to him, making him stop. "Don't forget the boss's orders; you shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgment and our mission. Remember that."

"Don't worry, I will." Kiba said before leaving.

"Well I for one hope that you will." Leo said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

(Later, Haruhiko's house)

After Faiz's battle, he and the other's decided to head to Haruhiko's place, except for Koito who decided to head back to her own place.

The girls had taken shower one at a time, and next were the boys, after they were done; they were now in Haruhiko's room/library, now dressed in casual clothing.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower." Mai said while drying her hair with a towel.

"Are you parents out?" Reina asked, because they hadn't seen his parents' home.

"Something, like that." Haruhiko answered.

"Man this room is filled with books." Kazuto said, as he was looking around the room. "It's like a mini library in here."

"Is this the source of your useless trivia?" Reina asked.

"Please don't call it useless trivia." Haruhiko sighed.

"And you have a ton of otaku merchandise…" Mai said as she saw, a certain shelve with anime looking figures, and manga, and saw Ruru was rubbing a cloth on a handheld device. "What are you doing, Ruru?"

"What's that?" Mai asked when she notices the device in her arms. "A game console?"

"Oh, I picked this up at that factory earlier." Ruru told them.

"You sure it's a good idea to steal stuff like that?" Haruhiko asked, before the little Phantom flies to them.

"Who cares? That factory is abandon." Ruru said.

"The light is on." Reina notice, and on the screen are random numbers. "I wonder if it still works."

"Maybe it's a PC device…" Haruhiko said, as he grabs the device and Ruru let him have it.

"It definitely not a game console that's for sure." Kazuto said he got a closer look at it, and saw the numbers randomly appearing. "And those numbers look like codes of some kind."

"Is it some kind of secret code?" Reina wondered.

"No by the pattern I say it's an error code." Kazuto concluded.

"If that's so, then where's the reset button?" Haruhiko said as he was looking around the device, before the screen suddenly turned off.

"Ah! You broke it!" Mai stated.

"No I didn't do anything!" Haruhiko told her.

"But the light went out." Reina said when they all looked at the device.

"Hmm, must mean that it's out of power." Kazuto said.

"Crap…Guess that means I have to recharge it." Haruhiko said.

"More please…" Ruru requested before picking up a plate that had some snacks, which she had eat all of it.

"Why don't you take some responsibility?" Haruhiko exclaimed, Ruru just puffed.

Then they were now sited on the table, and their attention was on Kazuto.

"Okay, Kazuto-kun, spill it. Who or what were those guys from the factory and why were they after you? And what was that monster on the day that we met?" Mai asked Kazuto.

Kazuto sighed.

"Look like I told you before, it's best that you don't learn more about those, kind of things. It's my problem to deal with not yours or, Haruhiko's and Reina's." Kazuto stated. "It's for you own safety."

"Oh don't give me that!" Mai exclaimed, as she brought her face closer to Kazuto's which slightly made him blushed being this close of face contact with a girl. "We're particle involved, already! Besides you should let your friends know the kind of problems you're in. I mean we're friends are we?"

"That's right, I agree with Mai-oneesama." Reina agreed.

"Yeah count me in too. Although I rather not be in any more life threatening situations…" Haruhiko quietly said the last part.

Kazuto was surprised they wanted to know about his situation, and that they think of him as a friend. Seeing the looks on their eyes, Kazuto sighed, and soon decided to explain everything to them.

About the Orphnochs and how Smart Brain is a base full of them, on how they are an evolutionary step of humanity, and their goal of overthrowing humanity, this had surprised them.

"Wait, if these Orphnoch were once human, then why do they want to kill us all?" Haruhiko asked.

"Well, I think at some point the Orphnoch saw the idea that they're superior to humans in every way, and they don't want to just kill us, they want to make us like them as well." Kazuto said.

"What do you mean?" Reina asked.

"Well you remember, on how a one becomes an Orphnoch, one must die first and then brought back to life as an Orphnoch." Kazuot said which they nodded. "Well the same can be said, once they kill a person, when they did, the victim as a 50% chance of becoming one, sort of like the same thing, when a vampire or a werewolf infects a human."

"That's certainly a lot to take in." Haruhiko said.

"But why would these guys be after you?" Mai asked.

"Well I'm just a secondary target for them." Kazuto said, before placing the brief case on the table and opens and reveal the Faiz Gear. "Their main target is this. It's called the Faiz Gear, a very powerful device and weapons, my father created it."

They wouldn't believe before not seeing what Kazuto can do, with the Gear as Faiz.

"Wait your dad created this belt?" Mai asked.

"Yes, infect both of my parents did, they soon figured out Smart Brain's plans, and figured this Gear will play a major part in it, that's why they took it away from them, and given it to me to make sure it wouldn't fall into their hands." Kazuto explained before closing the case.

"But why you? And where are your parents now?" Mai asked.

Kazuto avoided eye contact and looks to the ground, they figured it was kind of personally to him, so they decided to drop that question.

"Okay never mind then." Mai said.

"Thank you. But now you see why I didn't want to tell you all of this earlier, because Smart Brain wants to keep their secret in the dark and prefer to work in the shadows. Now you 3…and excuse me, 4 counting Ruru over there," Kazuto pointed to the mini Phantom. "Are one of the few people in the world that knows about the Orphnochs existence. So it's important to keep what I told you a secret especially to your own families, to keep them and everyone else you care about safe."

They nodded to him.

"Well after you learn all of that, you probably don't want to hang around me anymore, since I'll only bring trouble…" Kazuto started, before Mai chops him on the head, very hardly. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For saying something stupid!" Mai exclaimed. "Listen we don't care about all of that, we won't just up and ignore you like that! After all we're a team and friends."

"You…You still want me on your team, and still be my friends?" Kazuto asked slightly surprised.

"Of course!" Mai nodded with a smile.

"Me too." Reina nodded

"Me three!" Ruru raised her hand.

"Me as well." Haruhiko said.

"Wow…I'm...I'm touch; really I don't know what to say." Kazuto mutters while stretching his finger on his cheek.

"Well you don't have to; I mean that's what friends are for." Mai stated.

"Thanks I mean it." Kazuto said, before turning to Haruhiko. "Also Haruhiko, I have a request to make."

"What is it?" Haruhiko asked.

"Can I stay here, for the night?" Kazuto requested.

Haruhiko blinked a few times, before he…

"EHHHH!" He gasped. "Why do you want to request that?!"

"Well I'm staying at the school's dorms for now, but I like to find my own place soon, and besides you said your parents aren't home." Kazuto said.

"Well that's true, but still…" Haruhiko said.

"I don't see what the problem is." Ruru join in the conversation. "I mean this place is big enough for him, and place your folks aren't home all the time, in fact I think he should stay here, until he can find his own place."

"You don't get to decide that!" Haruhiko snaps at the mini Phantom.

"Actually I think that's a good idea." Mai said.

"What Mai-sempai you too?!" Haruhiko gasped.

"I mean this place is big enough for both of you, plus Kazuto might bring you to school in time, since you tend to be late." Mai stated.

"But…But…" Haruhiko tried to argue back.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea, Ichijo-kun. You should help Inui-kun by letting stay here; I mean he did save your life two times already." Reina told him.

Haruhiko saw that he's out voted, and soon sighed as he lowered his head.

"Alright fine he'll stay here…But only until he can find his own place!" Haruhiko told them.

Kazuto smiles before bowing his head.

"Thanks man. I promise you won't regret this." Kazuto told him.

"Sure whatever…" Haruhiko mutters with his head on the table. _'How did I get out voted in my own home?'_

* * *

(Next day)

After school, Kazuto and his friends got a request from Arisu, from two college girls from a girl's dormitory, for a Phantom problem. They soon arrived at the dormitory, and meet with the clients.

"It peeps?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. There's a UFO that watches us through the window when we're getting changed."

"It even takes pictures."

"Hmm, so we're dealing with a peeping tom Phantom." Kazuto hummed.

"We have to get going. Can you take care of it, before we get back."

"Thank you."

They soon left.

Kazuto and the others got inside the room, which had a lot of pink furniture and pink stuff animals, and other stuff.

"Wow, this is a rather pinky room." Kazuto said.

"I don't care, so long as we get paid." Mai said.

"About the payment…" Reina got their attention. "Can we request things other than goods or items?"

"I think that depends on what you ask for." Mai told Reina. "What do you want?"

Reina looks down with a embarrassed look on her face, as she tried to speak up.

"I want…" Reina closed her eyes. "…To go to a…"

This got her team wondering what she means. "…A-All you can eat buffet!"

This surprised them, by her sudden request and wonders why she wanted that of all things.

"My parents are a little strict. They won't let me. They say it'd be disgraceful." Reina explained to her friends.

"An all you can eat restaurant? Disgraceful?" Haruhiko said.

"I'll never understand rich people." Mai said.

"With you on that." Kazuto agreed.

They were now sited by a coffee table on the floor, and been waiting for the Phantom for some time now.

"Hey, is the Phantom here yet?" Ruru asked, while she was eating some snacks.

"Perhaps it will not appear until we change." Reina said.

"Makes sense, I mean the clients did say the Phantom will only appear when they were changing." Kazuto said.

"You might be right…" Mai said, before she and Reina set their eyes on the boys.

Kazuto sort of figured what they were thinking of doing and stands up.

"Alright I gotcha." Kazuto said.

While Haruhiko was confused, on why they were looking at him.

"What?" Haruhiko asked, before he got thrown out of the room.

"What do you mean, 'What'?!" Mai exclaimed, before throwing Haruhiko's bag on his head.

Kazuto exited the room.

"Don't come in until the UFO arrives!" Mai told them before closing the door.

Soon some of the tenants opens their doors and looks at the two boys, which surprised Haruhiko before they closed their doors.

"Jeez…" Haruhiko said, before folding his legs, and Kazuto sits next to him.

"Guess all we have to do is to wait." Kazuto said.

"Well I guess I should get ready." Haruhiko said, before opening his bag with his new sketchbook. "Jachin and Boaz."

On the sketchbook it had a drawn and colored picture of a demonic look dog with wings on its back this is Haruhiko's summoning a demon called Marchosias, Kazuto was impressed by Haruhiko's art skills.

"It's here!" Mai shouted, which got their attention.

Flying to the window was a small UFO with three camera eyes. Mai strikes at it with her stick, but the Phantom dodges her attacks with ease.

"You damn peeper!" Mai shouted, before the UFO took a picture of her, Reina, and Ruru wearing nothing but towels around their bodies.

"Mai-sempai! Are you alright?!" Haruhiko bursts in.

"Dude I don't think that's a good idea." Kazuto said.

"Not yet, Dummyhiko!" Mai exclaimed with an embarrassed, face, before grabbing onto Haruhiko's shirt and throws him out through the window, as the UFO Phantom took pictures of it.

Mai continue to strike at the Phantom. "Kazuto-kun what are you waiting for trap the thing!"

Kazuto tries to use his ability, while covering his eyes. "Easier said and done, I can't exactly concentrate, with you two wearing those!"

As Haruhiko was getting back up, Reina soon called him.

"Ichijo-kun, I think we need your assistance." She said.

Haruhiko comes inside, before the UFO Phantom comes close to Reina, which made her run and bump into Haruhiko, as it took pictures before the two falls together.

Reina soon open her eyes, and saw Haruhiko between her leg, which surprised her.

"How dare you?!" Reina shouted, before throwing Haruhiko out through the window.

Haruhiko slowly and wobbly walks back to the room, which Reina soon gasped.

"I'm sorry…I lost control." Reina said to Haruhiko.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Haruhiko assured her.

"Haruhiko, you're bleeding!" Ruru told him, as she saw blood on the tip of his finger.

Haruhiko soon saw the blood as well.

"It's my fault!" Reina said with guilt in her voice.

"But this is convenient though." Haruhiko stated, before picking his sketchbook bag. "Demon summoning requires human blood."

"Admonition then, admonition now, admonition henceforth. Let the Lord admonish you! Open, Open…Open, gates of Hell!" Haruhiko said his Parole, and brought his blood on a seal by the picture. "Returned to life, vile demon of the damned." He continues before turning his picture forward. "Invoke, Marchosias!"

Soon flames appeared out of the sketchbook, to the ground, which made Haruhiko smile.

"It worked!" He said, as the flames take form of the shape of the picture. "My Phantom, summon!"

Then a pink smoke buffed out from the flames and reveals a rather small adorable black and white dog, with dogs floating above its back.

"No way!" Haruhiko gasped, and everyone sweat drop when they saw the so called demon dog, except for Ruru when she saw it.

"Oh, my god! So cute!" Ruru said.

"So this is Marchosias?" Reina asked.

"Not what I was expecting for a demon dog." Kazuto said.

"How could this happen?" Haruhiko whined.

"Hey! It answered your call, so make it do something!" Mai told him.

"Hey, Marchosias…Go!" Haruhiko ordered the dog, but the summoning is sleeping.

The UFO Phantom got closer pictures of Reina and took pictures of Mai as well.

"Quit taking pictures!" Mai exclaimed as he finally hit the Phantom which made it fall on Marchosias, which made the dog angry, as it begins chasing the UFO around the room.

"Stop! No, Marchosias!" Haruhiko told the dog, until jumps after the UFO, and runs on a clothing drawer and jumps off of it, which made it fall to the ground, which made an explosion of smoke dust out through the window.

"Haruhiko, do something!" Mai exclaimed.

"Stop, Marchosias!" Haruhiko said, before thrown out of the room again.

As Haruhiko got back up to the room, Marchosias jumps to the UFO, and caught with it's mouth like a Frisbee.

"Nice catch!" Ruru said.

"Reina-chan!" Mai called out.

"Right." Reina said knowing what to do.

Reina opens her mouth to begin sucking the Phantom into her mouth, but Marchosias had a good grip on the UFO, while Haruhiko was holding the dog.

"Hey, let go…I said let go." Haruhiko told the Phantom dog, Marchosias finally lets the UFO go, letting it be suck in, as Reina swallowed it before closing her mouth.

"Well done. Good boy, Marchosias." Haruhiko said as he rubs Marchosias on the head, which the dog enjoyed, while Mai was sitting on the ground looking a little exhausted, and Ruru was sitting on top of her staff.

"Is your finger okay?" Reina asked, as she walked to Haruhiko.

"Yeah, it's not bleeding anymore." Haruhiko said, before standing back up. "No big deal."

"I'm sorry." Reina said before grabbing his hand, and puts his finger into her mouth cleaning the wound.

' _Wh-What the…This sensation…'_ Haruhiko thought as he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of him. "Hey, Izumi-san…"

Reina let's go of his finger with a blush on her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" Reina mutters, while Ruru got a closer look on Haruhiko's finger and was surprised as she grabs the finger with her hands.

"It's healed." Ruru said.

Kazuto and Mai got a closer look as well.

"Is this also one of your abilities, Reina-chan?" Mai asked.

"I…I do not know." Reina told them. "I got so caught up…"

They soon heard footsteps behind them; they turned and saw Koito behind the open door.

"Koito?" Kazuto wondered why she was here.

"Minase-san, why are you here?" Haruhiko asked.

"I was a little impressed yesterday, but I guess I was wrong." Koito said, before she soon leaves.

"What's with her? She came all the way here just to say that?" Mai asked.

After Mai and Reina got back dressed in their uniforms, the clients come back they soon saw the mushed of their room, and they apologized to them well bowing their heads several times.

Later they soon left and walk back to their school to give Arisu-sensei their report, while Mai was sloping knowing that she won't get paid today, which Reina tried to cheer her up.

As Kazuto was walking behind them, he can't help but smile being with his friends, and it felt good being with them. But soon frown before looking at his hand and wonder how they'll react if they ever found out of him being an Orphnoch, but soon shakes the thought out, as he continue walking with them.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Kazuto and Mai On A Date**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kazuto and Mai On A Date

**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

 **Chapter 3: Kazuto and Mai On A Date**

In Smart Brain, the CEO had just finish a broad meeting with the company's broad of directors. When he exits the room, waiting for him was a young woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail and has grey eyes, wearing a dark and grey outfit with the Smart Brain logo on it; this is the company's mascot Smart Lady.

"Hello, mister CEO." Smart Lady greeted him.

"Hello, Smart Lady." The CEO greeted her, before the two of them walk to his office.

"So how goes the reacquiring, the Faiz Gear, sir?" Smart Lady asks.

"Slow, though I wouldn't expect anything less from, Kazuto Inui. He was one of the best candidates, to be a member of Lucky Clover, until he escape with the Faiz Gear, and has no doubt had master it." The CEO said, before the two stop in front of an elevator, and he pressed a button to call it.

"Do you want me to handle him, or sent a member of Lucky Clover?" Smart Lady asked.

"No, that's not necessary right now, even for one Gear." The CEO stated, before the elevator stops, and he walks into it, leaving Smart Lady. "Best not to risk losing our best assets."

"Understood sir." Smart Lady bowed her head, before the elevator closes, between her and the CEO.

* * *

 **(Play Justiφ's by ISSA)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song started showing a pixelated Faiz, and changes to the Auto Vajin, and showed two rows of images of Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge and Phone in Gun mode, and changes to Faiz riding on his bike.

 **(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can You Feel)** Kazuto was in a net cage, and grabs a fallen half cut apple, before breaking out of the cage and leaves,

 **(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)** Kazuto was seen with Haruhiko, Mai, Reina, Koito, Ruru, and Kurumi, on a beach, looking at the sun set, in which he smiles being with friends.

 **(Tell Me The Truth shinjiteta mirai ga)** Then change to Kiba and Leo standing side by side. Then changes to Kiba showing both his Horse Orphnoch form and changing to Orga, and changes of him bowing to Dark Decade.

 **(Kuzure sarou to shiteru)** Then changes to Leo smirks, as his Lion Orphnoch Form appears and then changes to Psyga.

 **(Kanashimi wo kuri kaeshi)** Kazuto was seen walking with his friends to school, and then flashes of his past appeared beside him.

 **(Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou)** Then it changes to Kazuto facing several Riotroopers, and he soon transformed into Faiz, and charges at the Riotroopers.

 **(Ima hitori no mune no naka)** Faiz was seen fighting against an Orphnoch, and changes of him riding the Auto Vajin.

 **(Me wo samase The Time To Go)** Then changes showing pixels of Kaixa and Delta, then changes of them wielding and using their main weapons.

 **(Tsuyoku aru tame ni)** Faiz was seen drifting on his bike, making a sharp turn.

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)** Then it changes to Smart Lady, blowing her hands which blue butterflies appeared flying, and showed one with a broken wing.

 **(JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo)** A young Kazuto looks at the burning lab where his parents had died, and soon the current Kazuto visited the now ruin building. Then changes to Faiz standing with the Auto Vajin in the on top of a building in the night, with his eyes and Photon Streams glowing brightly.

 **({The} end Justi-φ's the means!)** Then the song end, with the title logo.

* * *

Mai was seen in casual clothes, and is waiting by the train station for her teammates in the Phantom Hunting Club. Even though there wasn't school today, Arisu had given them a mission for them to do, which they accepted.

"Mai-oneesama!" Mai look and saw Reina running to her while waving.

"Reina-chan!" Mai waved back, before Reina stop to her.

"I'm sorry that if I was late, I wanted to get something from a convenience store." Reina said.

"Don't worry about it." Mai told her. "By the way, where's Kazuto-kun and Haruhiko-kun? Did you see them?"

"No I hadn't yet." Reina shook her head.

"Slow down!" The both look and saw, Kazuto riding on his bike, with Haruhiko riding on back holding him close, and Ruru riding on front of where Auto's head is, and seems to be enjoying the ride.

Kazuto soon stops, by Mai and Reina, while Haruhiko kept saying.

"I said, slow down!" Haruhiko still cried and having his eyes close.

"Haruhiko, I just stop, and you can let go of me now." Kazuto told him, which Haruhiko opens his eyes and saw Mai, and Reina.

Haruhiko sighed in relief, before he let's go of Kazuto and got off his bike while taking off his helmet.

"I swore I'm never riding on anything that has less than four wheels ever again." Haruhiko sighed.

"Oh come on don't be such a baby!" Ruru come to Haruhiko's face. "Besides I happen to like riding on Kazu-chi's bike.

"Will you please stop calling me that, Ruru?" Kazuto said before he took off his helmet, and got off Auto. "And there's no reason you should freak out like that also, I wasn't even going that fast."

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go already." Haruhiko sighed, before he heads inside the train station, and Reina and Kazuto who was holding the Faiz Gear's brief case, soon followed behind him.

Mai was about to follow as until she saw three children walking into the train station as well, while talking and holding hands, which made her smile, which had gotten Kazuto's and Haruhiko's attention.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Kazuto asked.

"It's nothing." Mai stated, before she and the others are now inside the train station.

"I was just remembering when I was little." Mai told them before they walked up the stairs.

"What were you like as a child?" Reina asked.

"Believe it or not, I was a quiet, shy crybaby." Mai stated.

"Yeah right." Haruhiko and Ruru whispered in the same time, which Kazuto and Mai heard, and Mai pins Haruhiko in a cobra twist.

"I give! I give! I give!" Haruhiko cried.

"That's what you get by saying something like that." Kazuto stated.

"Don't worry, I believe you!" Reina then made admired face while imagining Mai as a child. "You must have been a cute, adorable little girl…"

"I don't know about cute, but I used to be really shy." Mai told her.

"Well that's definitely a little hard to believe, considering how you act now." Kazuto stated, which made Mai glare at him. "Sorry, forget I said that!"

"Good!" Mai said before looking away, while thinking. _'I couldn't make eye contact with people I'd just met. But just once…_ '

Mai then remembers a certain and precious childhood memory of hers, of her running with two other girls who can't be recognized.

' _Yes, it was a long time ago. A strange, almost magical memory…And also…'_ Mai thought, before remembering a boy she knows in middle school. _'And him someone who was also dear to me.'_

"Hey, I think you can release him now." Ruru told Mai, which made her snap out of it.

"Sorry." Mai said before letting Haruhiko go, which he fallen face first to the ground.

"Man you should really work out more." Kazuto said, as he help Haruhiko up his feet.

"Now, let's go. We'll miss the train." Mai told, before she and the others head to the train, and a pink teddy bear had been watching them in hiding.

Coming out was a little girl with the bear lying on her head.

She had mid-length light purple hair, reaching down to about her shoulders, which she has tied into high twin-tail with pink ribbons on each side. She has light brown eyes and a fair and light complexion.

This is Kurumi Kumamakura, a grade school-student at Hosea Academy.

"Aren't they those high schoolers from the other day, Albrecht?" Kurumi asked her teddy bear.

* * *

Kazuto and the others were now sited on broad the running train to where they'll find the Phantom.

"So, about the Phantom…It cuts people off while they try to cross the bridge in the evening, telling them to defeat it first." Mai explained to them.

"It's like if Benkei were a Phantom." Mai stated.

"Or it could be a Phantom that wants to fight a strong opponent." Kazuto stated, before he notices and saw the teddy bear Albrecht watching, from a seat not too far from where they are, which made the bear hide back to where Kurumi is, which he shrugged not minding it.

"Maybe. It appeared at the river, so it must have the attribute of water." Mai stated.

"Then we can defeat it with earth attacks." Haruhiko said.

"Right. Let's do this!" Mai said, as Albrecht peeks out again.

* * *

It was now dawn by the time they made it to the bridge.

"We're here." Mai said, before she walks forward first and soon the others followed behind her.

"It's getting dark." Reina said.

"It's kind of weird because it's still said 6:30 on my phone." Kazuto said while looking at his Faiz Phone.

"They call sunset 'omagatoki' because monsters often tend to appear at this time. It's most likely the Phantom, might show up soon." Haruhiko explained, while noticing something is wrong with Mai. "Senpai, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you look kind of edgy." Kazuto said, before Ruru fly to her.

"This place feels kind of familiar." Mai told them, as she looks around, before her next step, made the bridge beneath them light up, they soon saw flower petals, and they soon look up, and saw the Phantom.

"It's a Phantom." Ruru said.

The Phantom is humanoid had tan colored skin, with long light color hair, wears a priestess like outfit, with a short pink skirt and a glove with a large golden bracelet on her left arm.

"You must be the Phantom picking fights with pedestrians." Mai stated. "You'll have to deal with me."

"I was not picking fights." The Phantom told her, which made Mai and others surprised. "That was a means toward an end."

"So she's the ones that can speak to humans." Kazuto said.

"I merely believe that if I acted so and waited, I shall have my wish granted in due time." The Phantom told them.

"An end? Wish? What are you talking about?" Mai asked, wondering what she is talking about.

"What wish is she talking about?" Kazuto wonders.

Until another human Phantom appears behind them on top of the bridge as well.

"You need not feign ignorance." They looked behind themselves and saw the other Phantom.

She looks similar to the other Phantom, only that she has pale skin short dark hair and blue eyes, her skirt is blue, wears a blue glove with the large golden bracelet on her right arm, and wears black high knee socks with sandals.

"Because, Mai Kawakami; summoning you here was our true goal." The Phantom wearing blue said.

"Me?" Mai said.

"There's another one?" Ruru gasped.

"You know Mai?" Kazuto asked.

"It is because, she is proud of her strength." The white haired Phantom said.

"We suspected that if we wade ourselves known, you would soon come here." The black haired Phantom finished.

"You wanted senpai here?" Haruhiko said.

"But why?" Reina asked the two Phantoms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mai started, before she drops her bag, and entered combat position. "But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. If you lose, I'm sealing you two!"

"And hold up." Kazuto shouted, before he handed his brief case to Reina. "Sorry, can you hold this for me, Reina?"

"Sure." Reina nodded, before she grabs the brief case and hold it in her arms.

"Thanks. Two against one isn't much of a fair fight, will be alright if I join in?" Kazuto asked the two Phantoms.

"It is no problem." The white haired Phantom said.

"Now let us…" The black hair Phantom charges down on them, before the other charges in.

"…Begin!" The white haired Phantom shouted.

When they crashed, they made a smoke cloud, then Mai and Kazuto soon jumps out of it, and landed on top of the bridge.

"Wow, it's like the tale of Ushiwakamaru." Reina said while admiring Mai.

Kazuto and Mai, looks around on guard waiting for the Phantoms next move, until Kazuto senses them.

"They're behind us!" Kazuto said before he and Mai, turned around, and saw the two Phantoms charging at them for a double kick, which Kazuto blocks, before they both engage in close quarters combat.

Kazuto parried one of the Phantom's attacks, and was going to counter punch at her, before she ducks under it, and sweeps kicks sending him falling off the bridge.

' _Man she's pretty fast!'_ Kazuto exclaimed in his mind, before he activates his powers to levitate himself safely and gentle on the bridge safely.

"Inui, you okay?" Haruhiko asked while he and Reina run to him.

"I'm fine, but Mai." Kazuto said, before he, and the others look back at Mai.

Mai was in pretty even ground against the Phantoms, until they were now attacking side by side with each other, and attacks in the same time, and then double kicks Mai off the bridge.

Mai lands on the bridge on her feet, but soon fallen on her knees.

"Mai-chi's in trouble!" Ruru said.

"Jachin and Boaz!" Haruhiko said, before his new sketchbook and bag opens, and quickly draws the sketch, of Marchosias, with Ruru watching his work on top of his head, until she saw him pulling out a vile of red paint.

"What's in those viles?" The mini Phantom asked.

"Vermilion. I'm using red paint as blood." Haruhiko answered, before he opens the vile and begins his summoning chant.

"Admonition then, admonition now, admonition henceforth. Let the Lord admonish you! Open, Open…Open, gates of Hell!" Haruhiko puts his finger into the vile pulling out some of the vermilion paint out of it, and swipes it on the summoning seal nearby the sketch. "Returned to life, vile demon of the damned. Invoke, Marchosias!"

Then Haruhiko's sketchbook flies out and appearing under it, was a large summoning circle, then a fire tornado appears before it died out and popping out was Marchosias still a cute poppy.

This had surprised the two Phantoms, before Marchosias flies to them, barking all around the two.

"What is this?"

"Hey stop that!"

"Senpai!" Haruhiko said, as he, Kazuto, Reina, and Ruru runs to her aid.

"Mai-oneesama!" Reina called.

"Don't get in my way. I'm not done yet-" Mai started before she flinches in pain.

"Mai-oneesama, be strong." Reina told her.

"Quit being stubborn and acting tough." Kazuto told her, before she picks her up in bridal style, which surprised her and made her blushed being carried like this by a man.

"Hey, don't carry me like this!" Mai exclaimed before he and the others runs away from the two Phantoms.

"Tactical retreat!" Ruru said, while the two Phantoms watches them leave.

"Mai Kawakami, come back when you are better trained." The white haired Phantom told her.

"We shall be waiting here." The black haired Phantom told her.

Hiding on the opposite side of the bridge was Kurumi and her teddy bear Albrecht who she was holding tightly in her arms, with amazed face, after she witness the whole fight.

"Th-That was amazing, huh, Albrecht?" Kurumi asked her teddy bear.

* * *

(Next day)

Kazuto and his team were in the Neural Error Corrections room, in Hosea Academy.

"This isn't over! I'll get them next time!" Mai swore, looking through a window.

"It looked like those Phantoms were after you…" Reina said.

"Yeah, not to mention they seem to know you too, have you ever met those two before?" Kazuto asked.

"No I hadn't. They must have learned somewhere that I'm strong." Mai stated, while taking off a Band-Aid on her hand.

"Hey, what's your job today?" They look and saw two other female students talking with each other.

"There's a Phantom making a mess of the park flowerbeds. You?" She asked before they leave the club room.

"They want me to take care of some noisy rock band Phantoms." This made Mai look away from those two.

"Shosuke, where're you heading today?" Haruhiko called out to a friend of his.

Shosuke turned to them, and told him.

"The nature park, past the mountain." Shosuke answered. "There's an onyudo terrifying tourists in the caves."

"Really? Be careful!" Haruhiko told him.

"Good luck to you, too." Shosuke told him, before he and his team leave the room.

"Everyone here seems busy." Reina stated, before she saw Mai walks to her side.

"We can't sit around, either. We have to come up with a plan." Mai told her teammates.

"But there are two of them. We might not be able to win without two of us." Ruru said.

"Not to mention they're teamwork and coordination, are really good too. Those two match their attacks in perfect sync." Kazuto said.

"Then maybe we need another who's as strong as Kazuto-kun and Mai-oneesama and can work together very well too…" Reina said.

They soon begin to think of something, until Mai had a idea.

* * *

"All right! We hereby begin martial arts training!" Mai declared, on top of a stair way, and is wearing a Chinese martial arts uniform.

Kazuto, Haruhiko, Reina, and Ruru, were down the stairs, also wearing Chinese martial arts uniforms as well.

"This is getting complicated…" Haruhiko sighed.

"Yeah, I sure hope this doesn't spin out of control." Kazuto said, before he and Haruhiko turned to Reina, who was in awed.

"I'm wearing the same uniform as Onee-sama." Reina said as she looks down on her uniform, before turning to the boys. "I'm kind of happy."

Haruhiko slightly blushed thinking she look kind of cute in that uniform, before turning away.

"Yeah, I'm not sure happy is the word I would use…" Kazuto quietly whispered to himself.

"First, we'll work on the lower body. Follow me!" Mai said before she turned and run up the stairs.

They soon followed, with Kazuto and Reina catching up to her, while Haruhiko and Ruru were falling behind. Then they were now outside, doing a breathing exercise.

Then they moved to a different area of the school, Kazuto, Mai, and Ruru, who was holding a red and blue flag on each hand, were watching Haruhiko and Reina sparring against each other, with Reina straight punching at him, while Haruhiko was parrying her punches with both his hands up, before he dodges the next one, when Reina through in fast punch at Haruhiko, he flinched as he move beside it and behind her, before he dodges a spin kick, which made him trip, and fallen on Reina while wrapping his arms around her for accidental hug, which made Reina blushed surprised on this, before he double punches Haruhiko up in the air.

"How dare you?!" Reina exclaimed, before Haruhiko fallen on the ground behind her.

"One point for Reina-chan." Ruru said before raising the blue flag in her hand, which made Kazuto and Mai sighed.

Then Kazuto and Mai, then spars with each other, with Haruhiko and Reina watching this time, and the two were in even ground against each other.

"Mai-oneesama! Fight on!" Reina cheered for Mai.

Mai kicks at Kazuto two times, which he parried, before he counter punches at her, Mai saw it coming, before she parried it, and kicks at his feet throwing him in the air. Kazuto recovers by spinning in the air, and landed on his hand, and swipe kicks at Mai on her legs, which she dodges by back flipping a few times, before she and Kazuto who got back on his feet facing each other again.

"Sugoi, I never thought I ever see someone to be a match against, Mai-senpai." Haruhiko said in amazement.

"You're not half bad, Kazuto-kun." Mai said.

"You as well, Mai. Your moves are Chinese Martial Arts, correct?" Kazuto asked.

"Yep. My dad, thought it to me." Mai said. "What about you?"

"Oh just some simple, CQC, from an instructor I met a few years ago." Kazuto said. "And I had a little bit of a rough childhood."

"Sorry to hear about that. But don't think I'll go easy on you because of that!" Mai said, before she charges at Kazuto, and jumps.

She throws in one spin kick at Kazuto, which he dodges, before Mai did another kick with her other leg, and Kazuto blocks it with his arm, and soon saw an opening, when Mai landed on the ground on her feet, he got close to her, before she punches at him, he stops by grabbing her wrist, and brought her arm by her neck, Mai was going to punch with her other hand, Kazuto saw it coming and stops it by catching it, Kazuto was about to make his move, until Mai trips by her feet slipping backwards, which made her with Kazuto fallen on the ground loudly.

"Itai…" Mai said, before she slowly opens her eyes.

"Oww…I'm sorry about that…" Kazuto stops, when he saw that he was up close to Mai's blush face, and their lips were about inches away from each other.

"Uhm…" They look and saw, Haruhiko slightly blushing, Reina her face completely red with her eyes white and her hand over her mouth, and Ruru gave them a thumps up. "Should we leave to give you two a moment?"

Kazuto and Mai quickly got off and moved away from each other, quickly sitting on the ground.

* * *

After the awkward moment between Kazuto and Mai, Team E, were now sited on a stairway, while discussing their plan.

"I have to say Mai, I don't think this is going to work." Kazuto said.

"Yeah I have to agree. Haruhiko and Reina are out of the question." Mai nodded in agreement. "Reina's a bit better, since she knows a little self-defense."

"I'll do my best to be useful to you, Mai-oneesama!" Reina swore to her upperclassmen.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't know about asking you to put yourself in danger." Mai told her underclassmen.

"But…" Reina said sounding a little sad.

"Thanks for offering, though." Mai told her. "But I think Kazuto-kun is easier to work with."

"Well thanks Mai, but I don't it strength or skill alone, won't be enough against those two Phantoms. Like I said, before those two time their attacks, with perfect coordination and timing. I think the perfect strategy, is for us to do the same, but that will take time to do, it might take months or maybe a whole year or two, to have perfect teamwork with each other." Kazuto stated.

"Wait a moment; I think there's a faster way of doing it." Haruhiko got their attention. "Let's copy your memories with Mai-senpai's."

"Copy our memories?" Kazuto parroted.

"What we call 'memories' are actually several things; common knowledge that, which are acquiring by studying or like how to board a train, or take a bath, is called semantic memory. Your name, family relationships, and personal experiences, these are all personal, episodic memories. And how to ride a bike or do a back hip circle, these things, involving bodily movements, are called procedural memories." Haruhiko explained, while Ruru was punching in shadow boxing.

"Of course, that also includes martial arts skills, and body memory." Haruhiko finished.

"In other words, you want to copy all my memories of my skills, and transplant to Kazuto-kun, so that he and me, can move in almost perfect coordination." Mai concluded. "But is it even possible?"

Haruhiko hummed, while thinking about it.

"There's still a lot we don't know about how memory works." Haruhiko stated before explaining. "There's one theory, that human memories are stored not in the brain, but in a sort…"

"Of a collective human subconscious like cloud data storage, and to recall something is to download the memories from an external sever." Kazuto interrupted. "I read about this theory once. If this hypothesis is true, and we can access memory data, it might be possible to acquire someone else's skills."

Kazuto finished explaining in their club room, dressed back in their school uniforms.

"Yeah…" Haruhiko mutters.

"That sounds totally, fake." Mai stated.

"And I don't exactly feel comfortable about it." Kazuto told them. "I don't exactly like to copy and paste my memories to another person, even if it's a friend. What if Mai sees something embarrassing?" The reason he said that, because he doesn't want Mai to see his memories as an Orphnoch.

"You don't have to worry about that. Since we just Mai-senpai's physical body movement memories into you, there's no need to worry about your memories being copy into her." Haruhiko said.

"Well if you say so…" Kazuto said, but still feel a little worried about it.

"Anyway, even if it sounds a little sketchy, I think it's still our best option." Haruhiko said.

They soon heard the door open and saw Arisu looking at them by the door.

"I heard what you were discussing. I think it's worth trying." Arisu said with a smile.

* * *

(Next day)

Arisu gave her idea on how, to help copy Mai's memories into Kazuto, and that is by for the two to go on a date, which surprised them.

Kazuto and Mai were seen riding together in a spinning giant tea cup ride, in an amusement park.

"Why do I have to do this with you?" Mai asked.

"What choice did we have? This was sensei's idea, and told us to do this." Kazuto said. _'But I think this is to get me more social with a girl…'_

Watching from afar on a nearby bench, were Arisu, Haruhiko, Reina, and Ruru.

"So mind telling us, why we're here in amusement park?" Haruhiko asked.

"Well I was told that Kawakami-san played here when she was little. I thought that, in order to share memories, it might be good to visit memorable places." Arisu explained.

"I see, I guess that is a good reasoning there." Haruhiko nodded.

Reina was drinking a cup of juice in her hand, before she saw Kazuto holding a shoulder bag, and Mai exits from the ride's gate.

"Is it possible to download memories?" Reina asked.

"By reliving past experiences, virtually sharing them, it may just be possible to synchronize their memories, too." Arisu told her. "There's still much we don't know about special abilities."

"This is practically a date, though." Ruru stated.

* * *

Kazuto sited next to Mai, in a movie theater, with the others behind them a few sits behind them. Right now they were watching a very old martial arts movie, Kazuto wasn't exactly into it, but he find not bad as well, while Mai was watching it in awe, when an old master and his disciple, do their special technique, the 'Tornado Wheel of Hell'.

"When she was little, she was moved by this movie. Luckily, it's back in theaters." Arisu explained, as Haruhiko was starting to nap, and Reina was speed eating her bowl of popcorn.

* * *

They were now in a rock climbing gym, Kazuto and Mai, were keeping up with one another as they were climbing on the wall.

"Man, you have some impressive stamina." Mai said.

"Thanks. I could say the same thing with you as well." Kazuto said.

"This place is dear to her?" Reina asked.

"She said she often came here with her father. He seems to have liked sports." Arisu told her.

* * *

Now they were now in a china town area, in a restaurant. Kazuto and Mai were sited together on a table, while the others were on a different table.

"Here you go!" One of the waitresses gave Kazuto and Mai two bowls of soup for them to start off. "Hope you enjoy."

Mai then picks up a spoon, and begins brought it into the soup, and then into her mouth, she then notice Kazuto eyebrows twitching as he was looking at his spoon full of soup.

"What's wrong, aren't you gonna eat?" Mai asked.

"O-Of course I am!" Kazuto said, before he brought the soup into his mouth, which made him flinched, before he notices the look Mai was giving him. "What?"

"Kazuto-kun, are you a nekojita?" Mai asked.

"No!" Kazuto denied, before he drinks down a cup of water fast. "What makes you say that?!"

Mai chuckles, before saying. "Oh nothing, I just think I learn something new from you, that you can't handle hot food."

Kazuto slightly blushed before he looks away. At the others table, they sweat drop, as they saw Reina eating large amount of food she had order.

* * *

Kazuto and Mai, were now at the water front, and are enjoying the view. Then they were now on the top of a sky tower, looking out through the windows, looking over the city, as the sun was beginning to set.

Mai then saw a nearby family looking over the city as well, which brought up a childhood memory of hers, of her and parents also looking from this tower, which made her smile in nostalgia, before she looks back to Kazuto, for a while, before she diverted her eyes away, while twiddling her fingers with her hand behind her back.

* * *

After the 'date', they were now heading back to the bridge where the two Phantoms are.

"So, now we're back where the Phantoms show up." Ruru said facing the screen, before flying up in the air.

"That took me way back…" Mai said, while stretching her arms.

"Will that really help us to share our memories?" Kazuto wondered.

Mai then notices a nearby park with a slide, and has red flowers with the grass outside of the park, before she stops.

"I remember now." Mai said, which made Kazuto and the others wonder what she means.

Mai take a closer look of the flowers.

"I've been here before, too. On a trip in preschool, I didn't realize it because there weren't as many buildings back then." Mai explained, while she placed her finger on one of the flowers, as she remembers a childhood memory. "Being timid, I ran away from other kids, to play by myself. And then, two kids I didn't know spoke to me. Even though I was shy around strangers, for some reason, I had no trouble befriending them. I didn't even ask their names. I wonder who they were."

' _Wait a moment,'_ Kazuto thought, before he looks towards the bridge. _'Those two Phantoms mostly stay here to challenge Mai, near a place that is memorable to her. That can't be a coincidence, can it?'_

"You are here…"

"…Mai Kawakami."

They look and saw the two Phantoms watching over them on top of the bridge.

"There you are." Mai said in ready for battle against the two Phantoms.

"No wait…You two still hadn't copy your memories yet!" Haruhiko told them.

"Who cares now?! Besides I wasn't counting on it to work, anyway." Mai said before she runs to the bridge.

"Well I guess we have no choice anyway." Kazuto said, before he opens his bag, and pulls out the Faiz Gear and puts it on. "I don't usually use this for Phantoms, but I guess I shouldn't hold back."

Kauzto opens his Faiz Phone, and pressed '555' and then enter.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!" Kazuto shouted, and inserts the Faiz Phone into the belt.

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Kazuto then transformed into Faiz, and flicks his wrist, which surprised Arisu after seeing transformed into Faiz for the first time, before he runs to the bridge as well. Then the two parties charges at each other.

Mai was fighting against the black haired Phantom, and are in even ground with each other. While Faiz was dodging and parried the white hair Phantom's attacks, before she throughs in an axe kick at Faiz, which he blocks with his forearms, the force was strong it made cracks appear under his feet, before he pushed the Phantom back, and soon saw her spinning kick at Faiz, which he blocks with his forearm, but was sent flying.

"Kazuto-kun!" Mai gasped, turning to Faiz.

"Got you!" The black haired Phantom then throws a palm hand strike at Mai sending her flying as well, just before Faiz landed on his feet.

"Mai!" Faiz jumps and catches her, in a bridal carry, which made her blush. "You alright?" He asked before she set her down on her feet.

"Yeah I am. Thanks." Mai said.

"Pathetic Mai Kawakami." The white haired Phantom said.

"But it seems, this is the result of our training, this won't be like last time." The black haired Phantom said.

"This time?" Faiz blinked his eyes under his helmet, before he made a conclusion. "Wait, are you those two kids Mai mention, that she made friends with and played together, in her preschool trip around here."

"Eh? Kazuto-kun, what are you saying?" Mai asked, and the others wonder what he means as well.

"Hang on, Mai Kawakami, have you forgotten us?" The black haired Phantom asked.

"This is the place where we met!" The white haired Phantom stated, before she waves her hand, making a rain of flower petals around, Faiz, Mai, and the others.

Now they were by a riverside.

"I give! I give!" They look and saw a child Mai with child version of the sister Phantoms, holding one of them in a submission hold, while tabbing on the ground.

The white haired Phantom begins to cry, before she starts to run away.

"Hey, don't run, let's play some more." Child Mai said before she chances after the Phantom.

"No! No, please!" The white haired Phantom begged for mercy, before child Mai, tackles her to the ground.

"This is your memory from when you were in preschool, isn't it?" Haruhiko asked.

"Yup most likely." Faiz nodded.

"No way! This isn't how I remember it!" Mai exclaimed in denial.

"Come on," Child Mai drags the white hair Phantom to her sibling. "I'll let you try it on her this time."

"No!" Both Phantoms said, before the black haired stands up, and the other breaks free from her grip and runs away.

Mai was in shocked of this memory, before they were now back on the bridge.

"After your violence while we happened to be training here, we trained for years in order to get revenge." The white haired Phantom told her.

"Just what is going on?" Mai said before she placed her hands on her head, and then rubs her head, before her eyes turned white.

"I believe your memory has changed." Haruhiko got Mai's and Reina's attention.

"Changed?" Reina said.

"People often change their memories to suit themselves. In other words, you were never as introverted or quiet as you thought you were." Haruhiko told her.

This made Mai gasped, before she stands up on her feet and had her hands on her cheeks.

"I knew something was off. Mai-chi being introverted." Ruru said.

"With you on that one." Faiz said in agreement.

"But the rambunctious you, was cute, too." Reina told her.

"Mai Kawakami, we have not yet finished our duel!" The white haired Phantom said.

"Behold, ten years of our training." The black haired Phantom said, before she and her sister jumps down to the bridge.

"Minna, stay back." Mai said, as she was about to charge in, but Faiz stops her by grabbing on her shoulder.

"Wait Mai, I have a planned, listen…" Faiz then begins to whisper into her ear about a plan he come up with, as the two charges at them. "…How about it?"

"Okay! Sounds good to me!" Mai said.

"Alright, let's do this." Faiz said, before he and Mai, charges at the two Phantoms, and engage combat with each other.

The black haired Phantom punches at Mai two times, which she parries, before the Phantom sidekicks at her, which she dodges by ducking under it, and summersault kicks her on the chin.

The white haired Phantom kicks at Faiz a few times, which he dodges and parries, for a while until he dodges under one punch, and uppercuts the Phantom away.

The two Phantoms landed next to each other on their feet.

"Now, Mai!" Faiz called out.

"Okay!" Mai nodded before she closes her eyes. "Of the five elements, the power of earth absorbs water." Mai begins her chant while rubbing her star hand under her chest. "Let us do battle for what is right!"

Mai begins to channel energy into her fist.

Faiz pulls out his Faiz Shot and removes and inserts his Mission Memory, into it.

 **"READY!"**

Faiz puts on the Faiz Shot on his hand, and pressed the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

"Damn you!" Both Phantoms exclaimed, before their charge at Mai and Faiz, got ready for their attack.

The two Phantoms double kicks at Faiz, and Mai, while they clashed with a double punch, which made a pillar of light like explosion on the bridge before it died out.

Then the two Phantoms were now lying on the ground, defeated by Faiz's and Mai's attack.

"It seems we still lack training." The white haired Phantom said.

"But that is what makes our enemy worth defeating." The black haired Phantom told her sister.

"You're both pretty impressive, too." Mai said before, she and Kazuto changing out of his Faiz form, walks to the two Phantoms, and reaches out her hands to the two. "To be honest, it was a close win."

"Yep…I with you on that." Kazuto said, while waving his slightly injured hand, and blows on it. "If I wasn't wearing my Faiz armor and if we were off by a second, that attack would have broken a bone or two."

The two Phantoms accepted and grabs onto Mai's hands, as she helps them back up on their feet, before the two Phantoms started to fade away as flower petals.

"We shall return to challenge you again." The white haired Phantom said.

"Until then, be well." The black haired Phantom said, before she and her sister, started to disappear.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Mai said, as they disappear completely, leaving two flower petals on both her hands.

"Mai-oneesama!" Mai look and saw Reina running up to her and hugs her.

"Good work. Both of you. You did very well." Arisu said.

"Thanks." Mai said with a grined.

"So in the end you two didn't copy each other memories." Haruhiko said sound a little disappointed.

"Yeah well, don't be so glum about it." Kazuto said, before he smacks Haruhiko on the back, making him flinch in pain, before he rubs on it. "We manage to complete the job, that's all it really matters."

Unknown to them, is that Kurumi had been watching them on the end of the bridge.

"They're so awesome." Kurumi said in awed.

"Hey Kazuto-kun." Mai got his attention.

"Yes?" Kazuto said.

"Thanks for the assist; you've been big help, unlike someone here." Mai said, which made Haruhiko flinch, before he slumps.

"It's no problem, I was happy to help. Isn't that what friends do for each other?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah it is." Mai nodded, before, she blush a little. "Also um…"

"What is it?" Kazuto asked.

"Do you think…Are you willing to go on another date with me?!" Mai said, which caught him and the others off guard, before…

"Eh…?" Kazuto let out, while the others.

"EHHHHH!" They let out, it was loud enough to each the sky.

* * *

(One week later)

Mai was seen waiting at the park for her and Kazuto to meet, for the start of their date.

"I still can't believe I ask him out on another date, out of the blue like that. But at least he said he doesn't mind…" Mai said with a smile, while feeling a little embarrassed.

Someone made a turned to Mai, and accidently bumps into her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that."

"Oh it's no problem." Mai said.

"Wait a minute Mai?" Mai got a good look of him, he was a young man who was about 2 years older than her, has black hair with a bandana tied around his head, and grey eyes, and is wearing a green jacket and black pants and shoes. "Is that you?"

"Wait a moment, Aoki Shinkawa-senpai?!" Mai said with a smile, before she and Aoki shock hands with each other. "Wow! It really is you!"

"Yeah! I have to say it's good to see you again." Aoki greeted back. "And you seem to be doing well."

"I could say the same with you as well." Mai said. "What brings you here? Didn't you move out to a different town after you graduated?"

"Well, let's just say my _business_ is what brought me here." Aoki said while rubbing the back of his head. "But what about you? It looks like your waiting for someone?"

"Well actually…" Mai said while scratching her cheek.

"Mai!" They both looked and saw Kazuto heading to them on his bike.

"Kazuto-kun!" Mai waved, this made Aoki flinch his eyes after she said his name.

Kazuto soon stops by them.

"Sorry if I took so long, traffic was pretty long." Kazuto said, before he notices Aoki. "Who are you?"

"Oh Kazuto-kun, I have to introduced you. This is Aoki Shinkawa, an old friend and an upper classmen, from my middle school." Mai introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kazuto Inui." Kazuto reaches out his hand for a handshake with Aoki.

"Likewise, it's nice to meet you too." Aoki said with a smile, before he shakes Kazuto's hand, which he notices, he felt a strong grip Aoki gave him, before they let go.

"Kazuto-kun is a friend and a member of my team in our school's Phantom hunting club." Mai told him.

"Oh really, is that so." Aoki said.

"Yes…And he and I are, well going on a date, to get to know each other better." Mai told him.

"Really?" Aoki hummed. "Well, you better get going, don't let me waste your time."

"Okay," Mai said, before Mai got behind Kazuto on his bike, and puts on a helmet he gave her. "Well it was nice seeing you again, senpai."

Kazuto then drives away with Mai riding behind him. As they left, Aoki gritted his teeth in an angry frown on his face.

* * *

Kazuto and Mai, decided two watches a movie first, it was a sci-fi movie, which Kazuto is very into, while Mai found it a little boring. They then decided to have lunch, at a fast food restaurant to have burgers.

Then Kazuto brought him and Mai, to a different area of the city, where she spotted an arcade shop, which they played a few games there, and Mai spotted a photo booth, and drags Kazuto into it and took a few pictures with each other, and after that they decided to rest on a bench.

"Man, it sure is fun." Mai said.

"Yeah I admit, today sure is enjoyable." Kazuto said. "Also Mai, I wanted to ask. Why did you ask me out on this date again?"

"Well…" Mai looks away. "It's because I wanted to get to know you a bit more."

"Really? That's all?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah, you've been on the same team with me for a while now, but I didn't get to know you that much, and not to mention you don't talk about yourself that often, so I decided this was the best way to do that." Mai said with a smile.

"Hmm…Okay, if you say it like that." Kazuto said.

"Well anyway," Mai stands up. "I'm going to get us from drinks, what do you want?"

"A cola is nice." Kazuto answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Mai said, before she heads to the nearest vending machine in alleyway.

"What a strange girl, that Mai. But I guess, it's not bad if she is." Kazuto said before he closes his eyes, until his Orphnoch hearing heard Mai.

"Eh who are you…GAH!" Kazuto opens his eyes when he heard that, and he immediately stands up and gone to where Mai was supposed to be.

"Mai!" Kazuto shouted when he entered the alleyway, but saw that Mai was gone, and the area here is a mess and is in ruined.

Kazuto walks into it, and soon started to smell with his noise, it's one of his abilities as the Wolf Orphnoch, that he has stronger sense of hearing and smell, compared to most Orphnochs.

As Kazuto, smelled the area, he started to see phantom images of Mai, she was about to buy the drinks, until she notices someone nearby, and soon dodges a giant punch which she dodges, and it hits the vending machines. She then dodges another punch letting it a well, which made a giant fist hand print, she was about to fight back, but the assailant was quicker, before he spared some sort of gas on it, which made her fallen sleep before she fallen on the ground. Her assailant picks her up on his shoulder, and walks out of the alleyway on the other side, and gotten on a motorcycle and drives away.

Kazuto then opens his eyes, before he runs back to Auto Vaijin and drives through the alleyway and followed Mai's scent.

' _Just hang on Mai!'_ Kazuto said in his head as he drives fast.

* * *

Mai was beginning to wake up, fully regaining conscious, but soon found herself inside a abandon factory, and bound on a chair, she tries to break free, but the bindings was too strong.

"No struggle Mai or you'll hurt yourself." Mai looks and saw someone coming out from the shadows, and it was Aoki Shinkawa.

"Aoki-senpai? What are you doing here? Don't tell me that he kidnap you too?" Mai said.

"Oh my sweet little Mai." Aoki said before he rubs his finger on Mai's cheek. "Still too slow to get the picture."

Mai blinked, before she slowly pieces it together, but had scared her.

"Wait a minute…Senpai, don't tell me that you're…" Mai started, before Aoki started to darkly chuckle.

"I guess Kazuto Inui, had already told you…" Aoki interrupted, as he transformed into the Ox Orphnoch. **"About us Orphnoch!"**

His transformation had shocked Mai in horror and in shocked.

"A-Aoki-senpai, how did this…" Mai started.

" **I guess you have no end of questions about this."** The Ox Orphnoch said as the image of Aoki forms out of his shadow. **"To make things short, it was around the time, I moved out of town. I was driving my car on the road, and when suddenly a runaway car, that was being, then it hit run over my car…And well you can guess the rest, but they said I died but I was reborn as this. And I must say I really like this!"**

"Then the reason you're here, is because you were after Kazuto-kun?" Mai said.

" **Oh yes, Kazuto Inui, he was the reason I'm here, kill him, and take the Faiz Gear back to Smart Brain. But now there's you, imagine my surprised that your friends with him, but this must be fate that we were brought together again."** The Ox Orphnoch said, before he changes back into Aoki, and places his hand on Mai's cheek.

"You see, Mai. Since we were in middle school together, I fallen in love with you. In fact I wanted to marry you, after you graduate, but I didn't have the courage to tell you how I feel…Until I was reborn." Aoki said before he hugs Mai closely and tightly. "The Aoki Shinkawa, that didn't have the guts to tell you how he feels is now dead."

"No I don't believe it…" Mai said.

"Oh believe it. Because now the newly reborn me, can now say it. I love you Mai Kawakami, which is…" Aoki release his hug and brought his hands on Mai shoulders.

"I'm going to kill you now." Aoki said with a smile, which shocked Mai even further. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of. It might be scary and might hurt for a moment, but don't worry I truly believe you'll be reborn as one of us. Although you won't be as strong and powerful as us original, but with your special abilities it will make up for that. And then you, I, and the other Orphnoch will rule the planet, as the dominant species, by killing all the humans. Wouldn't that be grand?!"

Mai glares at Aoki in angry.

"No I would never do that!" Mai exclaimed at Aoki, which shocked him. "Even if I would be reborn as an Orphnoch, I would never help with killing people!"

"Hey…Don't go and saying staff like that!" Aoki exclaimed before he slaps Mai down to the floor. "But it's like you have a choice anyway! After all…!"

Aoki transformed back into the Ox Orphnoch.

" **I did say I'm planning on killing you anyway, regardless of what you would say."** The Ox Orphnoch said, before he slowly walks to Mai. Mai struggles to break free again, but still won't get out. **"Don't worry Mai, this will all be over soon."**

Mai was starting to become scared before she closes, while having flashes of her team and Kazuto.

' _Kazuto-kun…'_ Mai thought, as the Ox Orphnoch was about to go for the skill, but was stop as he was shot at by lasers, she opens her eyes, and saw Kazuto wearing the Faiz Gear, and on his bike stopping inside the building.

"Mai!" Kazuto said, before he took off his helmet and off his bike.

"Kazuto-kun!" Mai said.

Kazuto was about to run to her, but the Ox Orphnoch jumps into his way.

" **You don't go anywhere near my Mai!"** The Ox Orphnoch shouted, before he charges at Kazuto, which me dodges by doing a shoulder roll, and runs outside. **"Get back here, you coward!"**

The Ox Orphnoch chances after him.

"Mai-senpai!"

"Mai-oneesama!"

"Mai-chi!"

Mai look and saw, Haruhiko and others running to her.

"You guys, how did you…?" Mai started.

"Kazuto, called us, and said you were in trouble, so we come as fast as we could." Haruhiko said as he tried to untie the ropes binding her, and Reina did the ones for her arms.

"Thanks, I'm so glad you come." Mai said.

"Don't worry about it; after all we're a team." Haruhiko said.

* * *

The Ox Orphnoch was now by the water bay looking around for Kazuto.

"Over here!" The Orphnoch turned around and saw Kazuto behind him. "I heard what you were going to do. And I have to say, that's not love it's selfish."

" **You shut up! I do love her; she belongs to me and me alone! So you won't have her!"** The Ox Orphnoch exclaimed.

"Like I said." Kazuto said, before he pressed '5-5-5' and 'Enter' on his Faiz Phone.

" **STANDING BY!"**

"That's not love that is being selfish!" Kazuto said before he raises his Phone. "Henshin!"

Kazuto inserts the Phone into his belt.

" **COMPLETE!"**

Kazuto transformed into Faiz, before he flicks his wrists, and soon he and the Ox Orphnoch charges at each other.

 **(Cue: The People With No Name: By m.c.A-T)**

The Ox Orphnoch first at Faiz, which he dodges and counter punches him, and followed with a kick. The Ox Orphnoch roars before he, rums onto Faiz and lifts him up with his horns, and hurls him away on the ground.

Just as Faiz was about to get back up, the Ox Orphnoch slams his giant fist on the Rider, sending rolling on the ground, but as he was rolling he pulled out his Faiz Phone and pressed '1-0-6' and 'Enter'.

 **"BRUST MODE!"**

As Faiz stops rolling he aimed his Faiz Phone in gun mode, and fired laser shots at the Ox Orphnoch, causing the Orphnoch to stumble back, before Faiz got back on his feet and runs up and punches the him with his other hand, and his next punch pushed the Ox Orphnoch, and then Faiz '1-0-3' and 'ENTER' buttons on his Phone.

 **"SINGLE MODE!"**

Faiz fired a single continuous beam, sending the Ox Orphnoch rolling on the ground for a few feet.

 **(End of song)**

Faiz then inserts the Phone back into his belt, and soon pulls out his Faiz Shot, he then saw Mai with the others watching the battle, but mostly has his eyes on Mai, telling her something, which Mai understood, before she looks at the Ox Orphnoch, and with a heavy heart and tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"Please Kazuto-kun; end Aoki-senpai's madness." Mai told Faiz.

"You got it." Faiz nodded, as he removed the Mission Memory and inserts it into the Faiz Shot.

" **READY!"**

Faiz puts on the Shot, as the Ox Orphnoch got back on his feet, before he pressed the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy travels into Faiz's Shot, before he and the Ox Orphnoch, charges at each other as they roared, and throws in a punch at each other. Faiz was quicker as he dodges the Ox Orphnoch punch, and landed his first.

The Ox Orphnoch grunted in pain, while saying his last word. **"M-My Mai…"**

The Orphnoch burst into blue flames, and then crumbles into dust, as the Phi Symbol appears.

* * *

After the battle Faiz, had changed back into Kazuto. Mai had gather the remains of Aoki/Ox Orphnoch's ashes and speared them across the river, and soon did a pray, and Reina soon did as well.

"I still couldn't believe how much Aoki-senpai. I guess that what happens, once he had become an Orphnoch." Mai said.

"Yeah." Kazuto said.

"It really showed me, just how dangerous the Orphnoch is." Mai said.

"Yeah, but don't worry, not all Orphnoch are like that, there are some that still retain their humanity, I know because I met some of them." Kazuto said. "I'm sorry, that Shinkawa wasn't one of them."

"Don't be, you did what you have to, and I requested you do it, because I wanted to believe that somehow it would save his soul." Mai said.

"His soul uh…I guess in a way I did, by freeing him from his madness." Kazuto said.

"Yeah I'm sure of it. So," Mai turned to Kazuto with a tears falling down her eyes but was still smiling. "Thank you, Kazuto-kun."

Kazuto then pulls in Mai, for a hug, while petting on her head.

"It's no problem Mai." Kazuto said before he let out a tear, and as he let her cry out on his chest, Haruhiko, Reina, and Ruru was also crying as well.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Rabbit Family**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rabbit Family

**Hey everyone, I know it's a little late, but happy new year to all of you, who reads this message.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

 **Chapter 4: The Rabbit Family**

The CEO of Smart Brain is seen in his office, going through reports some of the staff gave him to review. Soon his phone begins to ring, and he soon answered it.

"What is it?" The CEO asked.

 _"Hello, sir, I'm calling to report, that I have a lead on, Professor Hikaru Midorikawa."_

This gotten the CEO's attention, when he heard that, before he made a smirk.

"Did you, now?" He said sounding a little pleased upon hearing that.

 _"Yes, based on what I heard his heading from Hyogo to Shibuya, the city where Faiz is based at. Isn't it?"_

"Yes indeed it is. It appears that my old friend must have heard rumors of Faiz appearing, in that area. And want to confirm if those rumors are true." The CEO concluded, not too long ago, there were been web blogs of Faiz appearing around Shibuya, fighting against other Orphnoch and Phantom alike.

 _"Also there's more that you may want to know. On what I heard, it would appear that the professor is traveling with about 10 human, some in their earlier 20s, others about in their teens, others, between; seven to ten."_

"Is that so? Well this is an interesting discovery. But no matter, continue following Midorikawa's trail, and when find him, eliminate him along with others that is with him, and bring back the property he stolen." The CEO told him.

 _"As you wish sir."_ The man told him before he hangs up.

The CEO leans on his arms and on his desk, while smiling.

"I wonder what your next move is going to be, old friend." He thought out loud.

* * *

 **(Play Justiφ's by ISSA)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song started showing a pixelated Faiz, and changes to the Auto Vajin, and showed two rows of images of Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge and Phone in Gun mode, and changes to Faiz riding on his bike.

 **(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can You Feel)** Kazuto was in a net cage, and grabs a fallen half cut apple, before breaking out of the cage and leaves,

 **(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)** Kazuto was seen with Haruhiko, Mai, Reina, Koito, Ruru, and Kurumi, on a beach, looking at the sun set, in which he smiles being with friends.

 **(Tell Me The Truth shinjiteta mirai ga)** Then change to Kiba and Leo standing side by side. Then changes to Kiba showing both his Horse Orphnoch form and changing to Orga, and changes of him bowing to Dark Decade.

 **(Kuzure sarou to shiteru)** Then changes to Leo smirks, as his Lion Orphnoch Form appears and then changes to Psyga.

 **(Kanashimi wo kuri kaeshi)** Kazuto was seen walking with his friends to school, and then flashes of his past appeared beside him.

 **(Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou)** Then it changes to Kazuto facing several Riotroopers, and he soon transformed into Faiz, and charges at the Riotroopers.

 **(Ima hitori no mune no naka)** Faiz was seen fighting against an Orphnoch, and changes of him riding the Auto Vajin.

 **(Me wo samase The Time To Go)** Then changes showing pixels of Kaixa and Delta, then changes of them wielding and using their main weapons.

 **(Tsuyoku aru tame ni)** Faiz was seen drifting on his bike, making a sharp turn.

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)** Then it changes to Smart Lady, blowing her hands which blue butterflies appeared flying, and showed one with a broken wing.

 **(JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo)** A young Kazuto looks at the burning lab where his parents had died, and soon the current Kazuto visited the now ruin building. Then changes to Faiz standing with the Auto Vajin in the on top of a building in the night, with his eyes and Photon Streams glowing brightly.

 **({The} end Justi-φ's the means!)** Then the song end, with the title logo.

* * *

Kazuto and his team, were now standing outside of an all you can eat barbecue beef, restaurant. Reina had an excited smile on her face, holding a coupon for the restaurant in her hand.

They finished a job earlier, and the payment was the coupon Reina was holding, and so they decided to go there for dinner.

They were sited, in the restaurant, and soon, they watch as Reina had eaten about over 35 plates of freshly cooked beef and still continues eating, as her friends stare at amazement of how much she is eating, while the chief was being drain of energy, as she was eating.

Soon she was now done, after the big meal, and sighed in happiness, with a happy stomach of food.

"This is bliss…" Reina mutters.

"R-Really?" Mai said.

"You sure do eat a lot. Where's does it all go?" Ruru asked.

Reina blinked, before she looks down to her stomach, while rubbing on it.

"Who knows? I'm not really sure myself." Reina said.

"Hmmm…Your power does allow you to seal away Phantoms by devouring them, so maybe that's the reason?" Kazuto wonder.

Reina then notices the chief, walking to them, while trying to avoid eye contact, from the bottomless mouth.

"Excuse me." Reina got his attention, while made him jump, before he straightens himself.

"Hai?!"

"I'd like two servings of these extra-thick short ribs and this horumon meat with sauce." Reina requested, surprising her friends, as she could eat more.

After a while longer in the restaurant, they were now done, and are now outside, with Reina looking a little embarrassed.

"I am sorry. I got carried away by myself…" Reina told them.

"Why are you sorry? You earned those tickets." Haruhiko assured her.

"That's right. It's all you can eat, so there's nothing wrong of eating as much as you want." Kazuto told her.

"Exactly. You've gotta eat up. I'll catch up to you next time!" Mai told her.

"Then…You'll come with me again?" Reina asked.

"Of course." Mai nodded.

"Yeah, let's come again." Haruhiko said.

"I don't mind either, as long as the food is good." Kazuto said, before Ruru fly near to his ear.

"You mean if the food is cold enough for you. You nekojita you." Ruru whispered with a little teasing in her tone, which made Kazuto flinch.

"Why you?!" Kazuto quietly exclaimed, as he tries to swat Ruru away, before the little Phantom got away from you.

Reina smiled happily. "Thank you."

They soon leave the restaurant, and soon went separate ways, to their respective homes.

Reina was now at the bus stop, waiting on a bus that usually takes her home. As she is waiting, Reina was in deep thought.

 _'These days, I smile more often now. But now that school is fun, going home has become a bit sad.'_ Reina thought as she taps her foot with her other foot, while looking a little sad.

Reina then heard a motorcycle driving down the street, before it passes by her, which made her fully look and call out.

"Onee-sama!" Reina called out to the rider, thinking it was her sister, but soon saw that it was a man.

Reina then looks down on the ground.

 _'The knowledgeable Haruhiko-kun told me…This hour is called 'omagatoki'. At this time of day, you are to likely encounter a Phantom. I have a special ability, for which I am called a 'Phantom Eater.' Every now and then, I've been sealing Phantoms when they cause trouble. But my parents don't take kindly to it.'_ Reina thought, while imagining, herself standing in front of the shadowy forms of her parents.

Kiba with a bag full of groceries was walking down to the street she was at on the other, and soon saw her.

 _'Wait isn't she, one of Inui's friends?'_ Kiba thought, before he saw her sadden face, and wonders what is up.

Then suddenly they both look and saw a bus, by Reina, before she looks at it.

"What a strange looking bus…" Reina said, before the bus's door opens for her, and then she soon got inside.

Then Koito exits a building, before she notices and saw the bus driving down the street.

* * *

Reina is seen walking down in a dark space, as images of her appears behind her as she is walking, and the light in her eyes are dull void of light, like she is hypnotic spell, as she kept walking, on what seems like a forever.

Then she soon snaps out of it, and found herself in front of her house's gate, and saw that it was night.

"Huh? When did I get home?" Reina wonders out loud, before she felt a strange feeling in her heart. "What is this feeling?"

A camera by the gate, lowered its sight on her, and the gates soon open for her, and she soon walks through the opened gate, before it closed behind her.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, I'm home." Reina said.

"You're home late again." Her mother told her.

"You'd better not have been getting involved with Phantoms." Her father said.

"No." Reina said.

* * *

(Next day)

Kazuto and his team were now in their school's Phantom hunting club room, while Reina had told them what she experience yesterday.

"Maybe you were bewitched by a Phantom." Ruru stated, while sited on top of Reina's head

"Bewitched?" Reina asked.

"Yeah." Ruru said, before she stands up. "For example, you talk to someone who was lost on the street."

Ruru then changes into an old Japanese shirt, wears a bald cap on her head, while acting she was an aching back.

"Oh my back…You there, traveler…Take me home, and I will reward you!" Ruru said, before she changes back to her regular outfit. "Like, you know how some of them spirit you away to other worlds that way?"

"You mean like a tengu-kakushi or kami-kakushi?" Haruhiko asked.

"Yeah, and the Phantom, must have put you in a hypnotic suggestion as well, because you said you don't remember anything else, after you got on that bus, right?" Kazuto said.

"Yeah…Also my heard suddenly felt really warm back then…I felt really happy, like when I am with Onee-sama." Reina stated.

"You mean with Mai?" Kazuto and Haruhiko asked.

"M-Me?" Mai asked, with a little blushed on her face.

"Oh no," Reina said with an embarrassed face, while waving her arms. "I mean, I…No, that is correct, but what I mean is…"

"That bus yesterday was a Phantom." They look and saw Koito by the door.

"Minase-san!" Reina said.

"Yes I agree." They look behind and saw Kiba, by another door in the back of the room, and soon walk to them.

"You're that Kiba guy, right?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes and your Kazuto Inui, if I remember correctly." Kiba said.

"Yeah that's right." Kazuto nodded.

Kiba then offered his hand to Kazuto, which he soon took and they shake each other's hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kiba said.

"Yeah you too." Kazuto said.

"But anyway," Kiba then looks at Reina. "Izumi-san, right?" Reina nodded. "Well, like Minase said, I think that bus was a Phantom as well. And I think it had possessed you."

* * *

(Later)

Kazuto, and his team, accompany by, Kiba and Koito, leaves school, and heads to the same bus stop, where Reina encounter the bus Phantom.

"I'm sorry to make you do all this…" Reina told them.

"Come on, Reina-chan, don't hold back." Ruru told her.

"She's right. We're a team, so helping one another is natural. A team is like a family. We have to be there for one another." Mai assured her, which made Reina slightly happy to hear that, before she looks down to the ground.

"This should be around this time yesterday, too." Kiba said, while looking at the time on his wrist watch.

"Yeah it should be. I could tell right away, that bus was a Phantom." Koito stated.

"And so you just stood there and watched?!" Mai exclaimed.

"Hey don't be mad at her, I was here too, and I didn't have enough time to act either." Kiba told her.

"That girl also has special abilities, doesn't she? I didn't think she needed me to meddle." Koito stated.

"That isn't the point-!" Mai said, before Reina fallen on her arm. "Reina?"

Then suddenly a bright appears which made them cover their eyes, and when it died down, they soon saw the bus Phantom in front of them, and it soon opens its door.

They soon saw Reina going in the bus.

"Wait, Reina!" Mai tried to reach out.

Kazuto and Haruhiko quickly reacted, and got inside the bus Phantom through a different door.

"Reina!" Kazuto and Haruhiko called out, before the doors closed on them.

"Kazuto…Haruhiko!" Mai was about to act too, but the bus Phantom give off a blindly light, as the bus Phantom disappears. "Kazuto! Haruhiko! Reina!"

"That isn't good…" Kiba mutters while rubbing his head.

Mai can't help but feel worried for her teammates.

"There's no need to worry. I'm pretty sure they'll be back." Koito told them.

"Yeah that is a good point; I mean, the Phantom would have just kept Izumi in whatever it takes her, but it just let her go back home, later." Kiba said.

"But if this keeps up, she might be in danger." Koito stated.

"In danger?" Mai asked.

"She might not be able to return." Koito stated.

Unknown to them is that a woman, wearing a motorcycle suit, with a helmet, and is on a motorcycle had been watching them.

* * *

Kazuto and Haruhiko had checked on Reina who was sited, on a chair, and in is some sort of hypnotic state.

"Reine! Come on snap out of it!" Kazuto said to her, as he snaps his fingers in front of her eyes, and lightly tabs on her cheek. "No good…"

"Reina-chan…" Haruhiko said, before he and Kazuto looks around inside the bus Phantom. "What's up with this bus, anyway?

"Yeah, that is a good question. There's no one else in here, and there's not even a driver." Kazuto said, before he notices something on the other side of the windows. "Hey, Haruhiko look."

Kazuto pointed, and Haruhiko looks, and saw that there were now not in a city, but what looks like a villa with a few houses.

"Something is definitely not right here." Kazuto said.

"Yeah…" Haruhiko agrees.

Then not too long, the bus soon stops, and Reina soon got off, followed by Kazuto and Haruhiko, before the bus leaves. They were now standing in front of a house.

Kazuto and Haruhiko look around the area, and soon found a small vegetable garden with a sign that said 'Bunny Garden'.

They soon heard the door opens, and saw, that Reina entered the house.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, I'm home!" Reina said as she closes the door behind her.

"Oh, Reina, welcome home." A woman's voice was heard inside, greeting Reina.

"Dinner's ready, and it's yummy." A man's voice was also heard inside.

"Okay~!" Reina said sounding excited.

Kazuto and Haruhiko soon looks inside, and soon saw that it wasn't a man and woman, but two mini human size cartoon like rabbits with clothes, the male one wearing glasses and have a large mustache, and wears a farmer like outfit and was eating a carrot, and the female one has curls on the edge of her head, and wears a dress with an apron.

Reina was sited, on the table with the two rabbits, wearing a dress, and what was stranger is that she has rabbit ears on top of her head.

"So? Are you getting used to school?" Mother Rabbit asked.

"Yeah!" Reina nodded. "It's super fun!"

"This is your first time in a club, right?" Father Rabbit asked. "I hope you're not having a hard time."

"No…" Reina shook her head. "Everyone's so kind and funny, so not at all! The other day, we even did martial arts training."

"Martial arts you say? That's a hoot!" Father Rabbit said.

"Yeah! Like this…And like this!" Reina said, as she was about to show off her skills.

"Come now, Reina, you mustn't do that at the table." Mother Rabbit told her.

"Oh, sorry." Reina said before she lightly punches on her head.

The two rabbits laugh.

"The hell is this?" Haruhiko wonders.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Kazuto stated.

Kazuto and Haruhiko run up and open the window door to the kitchen table.

"Reina-chan, get a grip! Those two are Phantoms!" Haruhiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't be fool they must be having you under a spell!" Kazuto stated.

Reina and the two rabbit Phantoms, stare at the two boys.

"Kazuto-Oniichan! Haruhiko-Oniichan!" Reina called them.

"Kazuto! Haruhiko!" The two rabbits Phantoms said, before they jumps off their chairs, to greet them, and hug on their legs.

"Eh?" Kazuto and Haruhiko said sounding a little confuse.

"My boys!" Father Rabbit said.

"You two are late!" Mother Rabbit said.

"Where have you two been all this time?" Father Rabbit asked.

"Now, come here have a seat you two!" Mother Rabbit told them.

Having no choice they decided to take a chair by the table. It was now night time, with Reina telling the two rabbit Phantoms what had happened in school.

"And there's so much on the menu at school!" Reina told the two Phantoms.

"I wish I could try some, myself." Father Rabbit said, before he pass a bowl of salad.

As they were talking, Kazuto and Haruhiko look down on their food.

 _'Why on earth am I doing this?'_ Kazuto wonders inside his mind.

"Kazuto, Haruhiko! Here's your rice!" Mother Rabbit got their attention as she handed them bowls of rice for them.

"Oh thank you." Kazuto and Haruhiko said, as they accepted it.

Kazuto picks up a small pile of rice with his chopsticks, and blows on them a few times to cool it down, before he and Haruhiko bring them into their mouths, then soon rabbit ears pop out of their heads.

Kazuto is seen helping Mother Rabbit out with the dishes.

"Oh Kazuto, you didn't have to help me." She told him.

"Don't worry, Kaa-san. It's the least I could do, for making a good meal." Kazuto told her. "But I have a small request, do you think you can do my favorite, cold yakisoba for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh of course, my sweet little boy." Mother Rabbit nodded.

Kazuto smiles bigly before he hugs his mother.

"Thank you, Kaa-san!" Kazuto

It was now morning, Kazuto, Haruhiko, and Reina exits the house, and heads to the bus, with the rabbit Phantoms seeing them off.

"We're off!" They told the two Phantoms.

"Have a nice day!" Mother Rabbit wave them goodbye.

"Come straight home today, you hear?" Father Rabbit told them.

"Okay!" Reina told them, as they entered the bus, which had soon leaves.

* * *

As the bus is moving, Kazuto, Haruhiko, and Reina, no longer have the rabbit ears on their heads. Reina was unconscious, while Kazuto and Haruhiko, was in some sort of daze, until they snap out of it.

"What the? When did we get back here?" Kazuto wonders.

"Yeah…What's going on?" Haruhiko wonders as well, before he turns to Reina who was beside him. "Reina-chan?"

Haruhiko shook on her shoulders to try to wake her up.

While Kazuto had his hand on his chest where his heart, and can't help but feel this strange warmth in it, warmth he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

(Later, night time)

Kazuto and Haruhiko, carried Reina with her arms on their shoulders, and bring to her house, before she started to wake up.

"Kazuto-kun! Haruhiko-kun!" Reina said, while noticing the two of them.

"Look at this." Haruhiko showed her the time on his phone, and only a few minutes has passed since they disappeared. "Almost no time has passed since we got on that bus."

"And for some reason, it felt like we were in there for a day." Kazuto said.

The camera by the gate had been looking at them.

 _"Reina?"_ Reina's father voice was heard coming out from the camera, which made them look at it. _"If that's you, come inside now!"_

Reina soon stands on her feet, and removes herself from her friends.

"S-Sorry!" Reina said.

 _"Who are those boys next to you?"_ He asked.

"W-We're-." Haruhiko was about to explained.

"I know them from school. It was getting dark, so they walked me home." Reina told her father, before she whispers to her friends. "I'm sorry, but could you two please go home?"

"Sure…But what about-." Kazuto started.

"Please!" Reina exclaimed at them, before she looks to the ground. "I'll explained tomorrow."

 _"Reina!"_ Her father shouted to her, getting her attention. _"What are you waiting for?"_

"H-Hai! Bye!" Reina bowed to her friends, before she runs into her house, as Haruhiko was about to reach to her, but was too late.

"Reina-chan…" Haruhiko mutters, well feeling worried about her.

 _'I wonder if she doesn't get along with her family.'_ Kazuto wonders.

* * *

(Next day)

Kazuto and his team were now in the Neural Error Corrections Room, in their school, with Koito and Kiba inside as well, with Koito explaining things.

"I recognize it. It's one of those Phantoms that hypnotizes humans and takes them into its world." Koito explained.

"Then Kazuto and Haruhiko was hypnotized along with her…" Mai concluded.

"You shouldn't have eaten the food. That was when it got hold of your consciousness." Koito told them.

"Minase you shouldn't be rude, it's not like they know that would happen." Kiba scolded her.

"Reina, do you have any idea why you might have been possessed by such a thing?" Mai asked.

Reina looks down, while tightening her hands onto her skirt.

"To tell you the truth, I still have not been able to tell my parents that I joined this club." Reina explained.

"You're keeping it from them?" Ruru asked.

"But don't your parents know that you're a Phantom Eater?" Mai asked.

"Yes they do…But they consider Phantoms obscene and despise them. So they don't want me getting involved with them, either. So if I tell my parents that I'm in this club they definitely won't approve…And they'll probably make me transfer." Reina explained while looking a little sad.

This made Kazuto narrowed his eyes upon hearing this.

"Seriously?" Ruru said surprised to hear that.

"No way." Mai said.

Haruhiko was sad about her after hearing that.

"That's just not right!" Kazuto exclaimed before standing up, which made everyone in the room look at him. "A parent shouldn't be like that! A parent should always support and love their children, no matter what they do!"

Kazuto then notices the look on their faces, before he sits down.

"Sorry…Didn't mean to shout like that." Kazuto said, while rubbing his neck.

"No it's alright. My sister got sick of my parents being that way and left home." Reina told them.

"You have a sister, Reina-chan?" Ruru asked.

"Yes." Reina nodded. "She liked biking, kind of like with Kazuto-kun with his bike. She often used to take me places on the back of her bike." Reina then turns to Mai. "She was a bit like Mai-oneesama."

Mai cheeks slightly blushed before Ruru fly closed to her.

"So that's why you took to Mai-chi as soon as you met her!" Ruru said.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner, but…" Reina said.

"No, it isn't something you need to apologize for!" Mai assured her.

"This secret has been weighing on my mind lately. I'm finding it hard to make the journey home." Reina told them.

"I guess the Phantoms are taking advantage of those feelings." Haruhiko said.

Koito's phone rings as she got a call, which made her stands up.

"That's a work call." Koito then leaves the room. "If you'll excuse me."

"You're leaving, Koito-chan?" Ruru asked.

"I'm sure you lot, can deal with such a simple Phantom by yourselves." Koito told them, before she put on her headphones and leaves. "Bye."

"What's with her attitude?" Mai exclaimed, not liking Koito's attitude. "She gets on my nerves!"

"Calm down Mai, I agree that she needs to work on her attitude, but don't let her get to you." Kazuto told her.

Kiba soon heard and felt his phone ringing, but chose not to bring it out.

"Sorry," Kiba stands up and leaves as well. "But I have to go too. I have a job as well, see ya. And good luck on dealing with the Phantom."

Kiba then exits the room.

 _'Kiba Yuji…'_ Kazuto thought, wondering about him.

* * *

(Later)

It was now noon, Kazuto and his team, were now at the same bus stop, where the Phantom usually appears, Kazuto come prepared, when he brought Auto with him and is putting together the Faiz Gear.

"I am so sorry…" Reina mutters.

"We told you not to say that." Haruhiko said.

"Yeah, like Mai said before, we're like a family and family helps each other." Kazuto said, before he puts on the Faiz Gear.

"Right…" Reina mutters.

Mai then notices the bus Phantom appearing in front of them yet again.

"Haruhiko!" Mai called out.

"I got this!" Haruhiko said, before he opens his sketch book, to draw the Phantom to seal.

Auto Vajin, was about to attack, and Kazuto was about to enter the code to transformed into Faiz.

But soon he, Haruhiko, and Reina soon fallen into a hypnotic state.

"Oh no, Kazuto!" Auto Vajin said, as he shook his shoulders. "Come on, snap out of it."

Ruru looks at Haruhiko sketch book, and saw that the drawing was a mess.

"You failed!" Ruru exclaimed, before she slaps on his cheek.

"Looks like you're still affected by yesterday." Mai stated.

The bus Phantom's doors soon opens, which made Mai on edge, before she saw that her team, was going onto the bus.

"Kazuto? Haruhiko! Reina!" Mai called out, but they didn't respond.

Not wanting to be left behind, she jumps onto the bus, and Auto Vajin follows, and while the mysterious biker suit lady that had been watching yesterday, jumps to the bus as well.

The bus Phantom made a bright light.

* * *

When the light died down, Mai lands on the ground, with Auto Vajin by her side.

"What is this place?" Mai wonders, as she looks around the area, as she was now on the villa, which is the Phantoms world. "Auto, where are we?"

Auto's eyes blinked a few times, as he scanned around the area.

"By my best guess, I say this must be the Phantoms world, which the bus took, Kazuto, Haruhiko, and Reina, when they got on it." Auto told her.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, we're home!" Reina called out as she and Kazuto, and Haruhiko enters the house, which made the two of them look as they enter.

"We're home!" Kazuto and Haruhiko called out.

Mother rabbit greets them home, with Mai and Auto listening, before Ruru flies to Mai's side, before they look at each other.

"They're totally bewitched." Mai said, before she and Ruru looks at each other. "We won't fall for it like they did."

"Yeah!" Ruru nodded agreement.

"Most certainly." Auto nodded as well.

Mai slams the door open, with Ruru holding a baton, and a lantern with the word police on it.

"Phantom police!" Ruru said.

"You will give them back!" Mai demanded.

Reina looks at her, before she begins to cry in joy.

"Onee-chan!" Reina said.

"Mai!" Mother Rabbit said, as she begins to try and brought a handkerchief by her teary eye.

"Eh?" Mai blinked in confusion, before they all hugged Mai in a family hug.

"Mai-oneechan!" Reina cried in joy.

"You've come back!" Mother Rabbit cried in joy as well.

"Otou-san, its Onee-chan! Mai-oneechan's home!" Reina called out.

"Say what?!" Father Rabbit shouted as he runs down, before he jumps to Mai. "Mai!"

Father Rabbit lands on her head, while hugging her.

"Mai! It's really you…Mai!" Father Rabbit cried in joy.

"What's going on here?" Mai wonders out loud.

Mai was soon brought to the dinner table, along with her team and the rabbit Phantoms, as Mother Rabbit place a plate of cold yakisoba by Mai, while Ruru who was eating her own on a table in her size.

"We were all so worried about you." Mother Rabbit told her.

"Seriously, what were you doing and where were you?" Kazuto asked.

"What…You're…" Mai was about to say something but stop, before she slightly turned to Reina, and she quickly decided to play along. "While…Stuff, I guess. But I got by."

Father Rabbit cries again, before he, drop his chopsticks, while looking at Mai.

"It must have been so hard…" Father Rabbit mutters.

"We won't tell you to stop biking anymore…" Mother Rabbit told her, as she cries as well, which made Mai sweat drop. "Just don't ever leave home again!"

"Sure…" Mai mutters, she then gone to Ruru and whispers to her. "This must be manifestation of Reina's feelings, too."

"You'd better not fall for it, Mai-chi." Ruru reminded her, as she eats.

"The food doesn't affect you since you're a Phantom, I take it?" Mai concluded.

"This is delicious, say, 'Ah'." Ruru told her, as she brought the food to Mai, and she eats it.

"Wow, it is." Mai said.

"See I told you!" Ruru said, before Mai realizes something.

"Wait you idiot!" Mai exclaimed, before bunny ears pop out of her head.

After dinner, Mai was sited between, Reina and Mother Rabbit on the couch, with everyone laughing together.

"Family is so nice!" Mai said.

"From now on…" Father Rabbit started.

"…We'll be a happy family." Kazuto and Haruhiko finished in the same time. "Right, Reina?"

"Yeah!" Reina nodded.

Ruru was watching, while trying to think of a way to free all of them from the Phantoms control, but soon gives up with a smile on her face.

"Well whatever. Everyone's having fun." Ruru said.

* * *

Auto Vajin had been watching them from outside, and his eyes were mostly on Kazuto, seeing the smile on his face, while laughing as well. Auto hadn't seen him like this for years after his parents died.

"Kazuto…" Auto mutters before he looks down. "Maybe I should let him have this…at least for a while…"

Auto Vajin's battle sensor detects danger behind him, which made him turns around as he saw a shadowy figure approaching him from the air.

* * *

Back inside, Haruhiko decided to use the bathroom, and was soon by the door, with Ruru on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad my whole family's here now." Haruhiko said, before he enters.

When he used it, he then said.

"Wait, I'm glad about what again?" Haruhiko wonders out loud.

Inside, the bunny ears on his head were now gone.

"What are you talking about?" Ruru asked. "Everyone's here now. It's happy times."

Ruru then notices the bunny ears were now gone, as Haruhiko looks down.

"Hey, your bunny ears are gone, Haruhiko." Ruru said, before Haruhiko turns to the little Phantom. "Good thing, too. They totally didn't suit you."

Haruhiko then slams the door open while getting out and while putting on his pants, and yelling at Ruru.

"It's not good!" Haruhiko yelled.

While Mai was looking at family photos with the rabbit Phantoms, Kazuto and Reina were watching them, before Haruhiko quietly walks to their and whispers to them.

"Kazuto. Reina-chan," Haruhiko then grabs onto them and drag them away. "Over here."

Haruhiko brought the two of the back to the bathroom.

"W-What's wrong?" Reina asked.

"Yeah and why are we in the bathroom?" Kazuto asked.

"In folklore, bathrooms are considered the portals to other worlds. That means it'll be easier for you two, to snap out of it here." Haruhiko explained.

"What are you talking about?" Reina asked.

"Yeah, you're sounding kind of weird here." Kazuto stated.

"Reina-chan! Kazuto!" Haruhiko grabs onto their shoulders. "Get a grip! We're not siblings! You two are being bewitched by Phantoms!"

"I don't get it…You're my brother, aren't you?" Reina said.

"Yeah, man, stop saying crazy stuff." Kazuto told him.

Haruhiko thought about for a while, until he figured out an idea. He grabs onto Kazuto shoulders.

"Kazuto, Reina-chan, sorry about this!" Haruhiko throws Kazuto to Reina, and he lands on her for a hug.

The bunny ears on Reina's head disappeared.

"H-H-How…" Reina mutters, before she got out of Kazuto's hug, and throws into the toilet with his head going in first. "How dare you?!"

Reina soon realizes what happened.

"K-Kazuto-kun?" Reina gasped, on wondering what was going on.

Kazuto then pulls his head out of the toilet, with his bunny ears now gone, before he turns to Reina.

"What was that for, Reina…Huh?" Kazuto said, before he looks around. "Where are we?"

"Alright, you did it; you're both back to normal." Ruru said, before she slaps on Haruhiko's shoulder. "Nice thinking, Haruhiko!"

Kazuto then heard his Phone ringing him soon brought it out and opens it, and saw an alert, saying that Auto is in battle.

"Auto's here? And is in battle…That would mean…" Kazuto said.

* * *

Kazuto and his friends quickly but quietly heads outside, and soon saw Auto Vajin falling onto the ground, and is seen slightly damaged.

"Auto!" Kazuto runs up and checks on Auto.

"Kazuto…?" Auto mutters surprised to see him here.

 **"So you are Faiz."** A female voice is heard nearby.

Kazuto and friends look, and saw the opponent that Auto was fighting against.

It was a female Orphnoch, that is based around a rabbit, with one ear standing tall, and the other is bended, and wields two knifes on each hand.

"An Orphnoch." Kazuto said.

"Why is an Orphnoch here?" Reina said.

"It must have got on the bus, before it left." Haruhiko concluded.

"Auto, why didn't you snap me out of it, and battle the Orphnoch alone?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm sorry Kazuto…" Auto said, before the robot stands up along with Kazuto. "But after seeing you being so happy, I just couldn't bring myself to have you lose that happiness. So I just wanted to make it last and protect it."

"Auto…" Kazuto mutters, before he smiles and tabs on his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I appreciate it, but sadly this isn't the world I live in."

Kazuto then removes the handle from Auto Vajin for his Faiz Edge, and soon face the Orphnoch.

"You can take a break; I can handle it from here." Kazuto said, before he pressed '5-5-5' and 'Enter'.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!" Kazuto said, before he inserts the Faiz Phone into his Belt.

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Kazuto soon transforms into Faiz, before he flicks his wrist.

Faiz and the Rabbit Orphnoch charges at each other, Faiz was about to slash her with his sword, but the Rabbit Orphnoch dodges by jumping over his attack and over him as well, while in the same time he slashes at with both of her knifes, before the Orphnoch lands on her feet behind Faiz.

Faiz turns around while going to slash at the Rabbit Orphnoch, but she dodges by ducking under it, and counters by summersault kicks him under his chin, and sends him to the ground.

Faiz then saw the Rabbit Orphnoch jumping at him while going to double stab him. Faiz quickly dodges by rolling to the side, letting her stab into the ground. Faiz soon got back up and was going to stab at the Orphnoch, but she dodges it by jumping over it again, and kicks on Faiz's head two times, making stumble back.

Faiz soon stops and soon saw the Rabbit Orphnoch jumping around on the area going around Faiz. The Rabbit Orphnoch lands a slash on Faiz's back, Faiz was about to counter slashes, but the Orphnoch jumps away, before she kicks him on the side of his head.

Faiz was a little frustrated of the Orphnoch's attack patterns, but soon clams down, before he removes his Mission Memory and inserts it into his Faiz Edge.

 **"READY!"**

Faiz focus as he kept his eyes on the Rabbit Orphnoch, looking for the right opening, he waited, and waited, until he saw the timing as she readies her foot jumps.

"There!" Faiz said, before he pressed the 'Enter' button on the Faiz Phone.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Faiz then sends an energy wave at the Rabbit Orphnoch, as she was about to hit the ground, only to be hit by the energy wave.

 **"Nani?!"** The Rabbit Orphnoch gasped, before she got trap in an energy prison.

Faiz soon charges at the Rabbit Orphnoch two times. The Rabbit Orphnoch then turns to ashes, as Faiz's symbol appears when it did.

* * *

After the battle, Faiz and his friends were watching over Mai, with the rabbit Phantoms, with Reina explaining things to them.

"I've been thinking…If only Onee-sama would come home and patch things up with my parents…That is, a sight I've been, wanting to see for ages. Even if it's only Phantom trickery." Reina explained, while she saw the happy look on Mai's face.

"Reina…" Faiz and Haruhiko mutters.

"I feel like this is my real home. My parents are kind, and my sister is here. And I have a place for myself." Reina said looking a little sad.

"Are you saying you won't want to leave?" Ruru asked.

Reina slightly tightens her hand.

"Listen Reina…" Faiz got her attention. "I understand that the real world can be sad and unjust, but in the same time," Faiz looks at her. "It can also be full of warmth and love, because trust me, I feel like that whenever I'm with you, Mai, Haruhiko, and even Ruru. Yes in this world you can be happy all the time, but in reality, you can be happy because you have me and the others with you."

"Kazuto-kun…" Reina mutters.

"Reina…" They look and saw the rabbit Phantoms now outside staring at them, with Mai unconscious.

"Mai!" Faiz said in worried.

"Reina, now that you've awoken, we have no choice but to leave." Father Rabbit said, as the world around them changes into a dark empty space. "After all, this world was nothing but a parasite on your dreams."

"But if you choose, you may come with us, too." Mother Rabbit told her, which gotten Reina's attention. "You could be our real daughter, and we could live happily together forever."

"But we won't force you. If you want to leave, we won't stop you." Father Rabbit told her.

"Otou-san…Okaa-san…" Reina mutters before she slowly walks to them.

"Don't go!" Haruhiko called out, as Reina kept walking.

"Reina…"

"Will you be our family?"

"No!" Haruhiko shouted, and runs to Reina. "You won't be able to come back! Reina-chan!"

Faiz clicks his tongue knowing that his right.

"Screw it!" Faiz chases after her as well.

"Damn it, I can't keep up…" Haruhiko mutters.

"Yeah and I don't think we're reaching her like this." Faiz said.

Haruhiko then trips, which made Faiz turns to him and helps him up.

"My Kaa-san left home, too…She couldn't get along with Tou-san. Just like your sister!" Haruhiko told her, which made her stop. "Ever since that day, things haven't been good with my Dad, too. But if I also left the house, my family really would fall apart. That's why I'm still waiting for Mom to come home!"

"And I…I won't be able to see either of my parents again, so I understand why you want to choose this, but remember what I told you!" Faiz told her. "If you leave, I will be saddened if you're gone from our lives forever."

"Same with me! What if your sister comes back home and you aren't there? Don't you think she'd be sad if you weren't there for her?" Haruhiko asked her, as tears begin to form on Reina's eyes.

"Until then…" Haruhiko said.

"Until then…" Faiz said.

"You belong where you are, with us!" Faiz and Haruhiko told her.

Reina then begins to cry.

"Come on, Reina." Faiz said.

"Everyone's waiting for you." Haruhiko told her.

With a heavy and sad heart, Reina made her decision, and took a step back, to be with her friends in the real world.

The rabbit Phantoms, weren't sad about this, and made a small smile.

"It's all right. If that's what you wish, then that's fine." Then a bright light appears below the two Phantoms.

"It was only for a short while, but it was fun being your family." Mother Rabbit said, before he turns to Faiz. "And it was fun to be your mother as well."

Faiz's eyes widen under his helmet, when she said that.

Then the two rabbit Phantoms soon started to fade.

"Remember us sometimes, would you?" Reina continues to cry as they were leaving.

"Goodbye, Reina."

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Reina called out. "I…I…I'm sorry…"

* * *

They were now back in the real world, Faiz then changes back to Kazuto, Ruru then notices something on Kazuto.

"Oh, Kazu-chi! Your crying!" Ruru stated.

"What…" Kazuto said, before he checks, and now notices she's right, as tears kept falling from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Haruhiko asked.

Kazuto whips the tears away.

"I don't know…For some reason, I was sad when they left too." Kazuto said, before he saw Mai on the ground, he then goes to her and saw that she's still unconscious, and he soon picks her up and carries her on his back. "But anyway…Where's Reina…"

They look and saw Reina siting on the ground, and is still crying, before she finally stops and looks at the starry night sky.

"I'll be strong." Reina said.

* * *

(Next day)

Kazuto and friends were now in the lunch room of their school, and are sited on the same table with each other.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Reina bowed her head. "Especially for you, Kazuto-kun, and Haruhiko-kun!"

"Don't worry about it." Kazuto assured.

"Yeah, I…" Haruhiko started.

"It's okay. It was all for your sake." Ruru finished for him.

"What gives you the right to say that?" Haruhiko exclaimed at her.

"Huh? But I worked so hard." Ruru stated.

"You didn't do anything!" Haruhiko exclaimed.

As they were arguing, and before Ruru started to pull on Haruhiko's hair, Reina can't help but smile, and soon laughs.

"Anyway, I'm glad your parents gave you permission to join the club." Mai said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm short of wrong about them." Kazuto said.

"This whole thing happened because I never told my parents about the club. I thought I should confront it and talk to them properly." Reina explained, as her friends proudly smiles for her confidence.

"You toughed it out, huh, Reina-chan?" Ruru asked.

"Hai!" Reina nodded with a big smile on her face.

* * *

(Later)

After school is over, Kazuto is seen repairing and tuning up Auto Vajin, from the battle against the Rabbit Orphnoch.

"Hey Kazuto," Auto got his attention, as he work on him.

"Yeah, what is it Auto?" Kazuto asked, as he kept working on him.

"Listen I know that whole Phantom ordeal was a trick…But in the same time I think that it was a…" Auto said.

"Was a gift?" Kazuto asked, and soon smiles. "You don't have to say it, because somehow I feel the same way."

"That's certainly good to hear." Auto said.

Kazuto then soon got done, with Auto's maintenance, soon stands up, and looks at the sky, and soon sees the image of her real mother hugging him as a child, which made him smile.

"Kazuto-kun!" Kazuto looks and saw Reina walking to him.

"Oh Reina, what are you doing here?" Kazuto asked.

"I wanted to check on Haruhiko. Is he home?" Reina asked.

"No sorry, he just left and heads to the library." Kazuto said.

"Oh I see. But anyway what were you doing?" Reina asked.

"Oh I was just working on Auto." Kazuto said, before he and Reina looks at his bike. "That Orphnoch did a better bad number on him."

Reina then walks to his bike, and looks at it.

"You must have taken great care of Auto for a long time, didn't you?" Reina asked.

"Yeah, what can I say, he's like family to me." Kazuto said.

"The way you take care of your bike, it reminds me of another boy I used to know a few years ago." Reina said.

"Really?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes, I met him in a small town in a family trip once. He was a motocross racer too." Reina said.

"That's pretty cool. What was his name?" Kazuto asked.

"Hmm…It was a long time ago, but I think that his name was Minato." Reina stated.

That made Kazuto's eyes widen when he heard that.

"Minato?" Kazuto mutters quietly, which had gotten Reina's attention.

"What? Did you know him as well?" Reina asked.

"What…Oh no, I'm not sure either, I mean it could be a different Minato I know." Kazuto stated.

"Okay…If you're sure." Reina said.

"Yeah of course!" Kazuto turns around, while in deep thought. _'It can't be that same Minato can it?'_

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Kiba and Koito**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiba and Koito

**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

 **Chapter 5: Kiba and Koito**

It was night in the city; Koito is seen standing on a bridge and behind her is, teams of Anti Phantom task force.

They requested for Koito, to deal with a runaway train based Phantom, that's been going wild on the bridge they are on.

Koito then saw the Train Phantom heading towards her.

"Break, break, break, break, into the tune of creation. Tune, tune, tune, tune, shine the light of fortune!" Koito said, before she sings which created a barrier that stops the train Phantom when it hit the barrier, and was soon absorbed into the barrier, and Koito stops singing when it was completely sealed.

Koito then turns around and walks to the task force, the commander get out of one of the trucks.

"Minase-kun, good job. That Phantom was acting up, and we couldn't use this highway. Thanks to you-."

"I'll leave you to take it from here." Koito told him, before she slightly bowed her head. "Bye."

Koito then leaves, with the commander watching her leave.

"S-Sure…" He mutters.

* * *

Two people were seen by the bridge, in hiding, and their eyes are mostly on Koito who was leaving.

The two of them were men, and look like brothers.

One of them has spiky black hair, with sunglasses that covers his eyes, and is wearing gothic style clothing, wearing a black leather coat, with spikes on the shoulders, and black jeans with ripped opened holes that exposes the knees, and black boots.

This is Akura Shima.

The other as a one sided buzz cut hair style, with the other half to be well broom, and wears a fish net sleeveless shirt, along with a sleeveless coat, with black shorts and boots, and wears several bracelets on both of his wrists, and wears pricings on his ears, and on the bottom of his lip.

This is Akira Shima.

"So that's her, Aniki?" Akira asked. "She's our target right?"

"Yeah, Koito Minase." Akura nodded, as he looks at Koito's profile on his smartphone. "Apparently, she has a powerful ability that lets her used her voice as a weapon. She developed this power when she was just in elementary school. I can see why she's a candidate of being one of us, with her powers she'll be a powerful Orphnoch, if she's lucky to be one of the chosen ones."

He said before grey markings appeared on his face, indicating he is an Orphnoch, and grey markings appeared on his Brother Akira's face as he licked his lips also indicating he is also an Orphnoch, as he watches Koito leave.

"Man she is pretty cute though…" Akira said in a lustful tone, before his markings disappeared, and his older brother did the same, and soon turns to his big brother. "Hey Anki, do you think I can play with her, before we kill her?"

"I don't see why not after all we received orders to make her into an Orphnoch, we weren't told on how to do it." Akura told his little brother with a smirk on his face.

"Yah!" Akira said while clapping his hands, before seeing Akura leaving, and he soon follows. "I can't wait for that. I want her to experience heaven, before giving her a taste of hell…"

Soon the two brothers disappear into the shadows.

* * *

 **(Play Justiφ's by ISSA)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song started showing a pixelated Faiz, and changes to the Auto Vajin, and showed two rows of images of Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge and Phone in Gun mode, and changes to Faiz riding on his bike.

 **(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can You Feel)** Kazuto was in a net cage, and grabs a fallen half cut apple, before breaking out of the cage and leaves,

 **(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)** Kazuto was seen with Haruhiko, Mai, Reina, Koito, Ruru, and Kurumi, on a beach, looking at the sun set, in which he smiles being with friends.

 **(Tell Me The Truth shinjiteta mirai ga)** Then change to Kiba and Leo standing side by side. Then changes to Kiba showing both his Horse Orphnoch form and changing to Orga, and changes of him bowing to Dark Decade.

 **(Kuzure sarou to shiteru)** Then changes to Leo smirks, as his Lion Orphnoch Form appears and then changes to Psyga.

 **(Kanashimi wo kuri kaeshi)** Kazuto was seen walking with his friends to school, and then flashes of his past appeared beside him.

 **(Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou)** Then it changes to Kazuto facing several Riotroopers, and he soon transformed into Faiz, and charges at the Riotroopers.

 **(Ima hitori no mune no naka)** Faiz was seen fighting against an Orphnoch, and changes of him riding the Auto Vajin.

 **(Me wo samase The Time To Go)** Then changes showing pixels of Kaixa and Delta, then changes of them wielding and using their main weapons.

 **(Tsuyoku aru tame ni)** Faiz was seen drifting on his bike, making a sharp turn.

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)** Then it changes to Smart Lady, blowing her hands which blue butterflies appeared flying, and showed one with a broken wing.

 **(JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo)** A young Kazuto looks at the burning lab where his parents had died, and soon the current Kazuto visited the now ruin building. Then changes to Faiz standing with the Auto Vajin in the on top of a building in the night, with his eyes and Photon Streams glowing brightly.

 **({The} end Justi-φ's the means!)** Then the song end, with the title logo.

* * *

Inside in the Phantom hunting club room is Kazuto and his team, with Kiba, who has a request for them.

"So Kiba-kun, we're here, so what's your request?" Mai asked.

"Well I've been doing some thinking, and I've decided that I wanted to join your team." Kiba told them.

This made Kazuto, and his team to blink a few times.

"Eh?!" They gasped.

"Really you want to be a member?" Mai said.

"Yes I did say that." Kiba nodded.

"But why though?" Kazuto asked.

"Well even though I just joined the club, and gotten to know some of the other teams in the club, I think being with you guys will be more fun and enjoyable." Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I won't argue with that." Ruru said.

"Hmmm…" Mai hummed, thinking about it, and soon made her decision. "Alright, then welcome aboard!"

"That's quick…" Haruhiko said.

"Sure is…" Kazuto nodded in agreement.

"Oh by the way, Kiba-kun." Reina got his attention. "What kind of ability do you have?"

"Oh yeah that's right, you hadn't seen it yet, well it's sort of like…" Kiba said before he waved his hand, and then someone walks behind them and said.

"Like this." He said in a familiar voice, which made them flinched before they turn and saw another Kiba behind them, which surprises them.

"Sugoi! Another Kiba-chi!" Ruru said.

"Well not exactly." The real Kiba said; before he waved his hand which made the other Kiba disappeared. "You see my ability, is that I can make illusions that are almost completely real."

Kiba then snaps his fingers, which made a hawk appears out of thin air, and flies around the room, before it landed on his forearm and he petted it under the chin.

Ruru fly to the hawk, and touches it herself.

"Amazing it feels real!" Ruru said.

Haruhiko then touches the hawk as well.

"It does, that's really amazing." Haruhiko said.

"Glad to hear that, I know it doesn't seem that much," Kiba said, before he made the hawk disappeared. "But it does have its uses."

"Yeah I agree, with your ability our team will be stronger! With that, we will also complete jobs that have bigger rewards!" Mai said in happiness, which made her teammates sweat drop as they nervously chuckle.

Kiba chuckles with a smile on his face, before he narrows his eyes onto Kazuto.

* * *

(Later)

After his meeting with Kazuto's team, he is seen outside, walking into a hiding place and looks around to see that no one is in the area, before he brought out his phone called Leo, who soon answered

"Leo it's me." Kiba said.

" _Hey Kiba, I take it your part of the plan gone well?"_ Leo asked.

"Yes it did, they accepted me as a part of their team, and when time goes by they'll no doubt have more trust in me." Kiba answered.

" _That's very excellent to hear. I'll report it to the boss then, continue with your mission, and report back on how things go."_ Leo said.

"Roger that." Kiba said, before he hangs up and leaves the area.

Kiba stops walking when he saw Koito, from afar walking alone, with her hand on her neck.

"Minase…?" Kiba said, as he watches her leave.

* * *

(Lunch room)

Kazuto, who was seated with Haruhiko and Shosuke, on the same table eating lunch together, with Shosuke talking to them as they were eating.

"Haruhiko, you're so lucky…" Shosuke said sounding jealous. "Two of your teammates are cute girls."

"I'm cute, too!" Ruru said, as she flies up to Shosuke, holding a fork in her hand that had a small piece of chocolate price into it.

"Sure, you are. You're cute." Shosuke said.

"Yeah!" Ruru said.

"Come join us, Ruru-chan." One of the female students called out to the small Phantom.

"I'll give you sweets."

"Yay!" Ruru said, before she flies to them.

"You only say that because you don't know how it is." Haruhiko said, before he slightly paled. "Mai-senpai's so prone to violence."

"Who cares? She's still hot." Shosuke said.

' _Well I can't exactly argue with that. She is pretty…'_ Kazuto thought, before he blows on his food.

"Then again, I don't know about the Koito Minase type, as hot as she is." Shosuke said, which made Kazuto and Haruhiko be a little curious.

"What about Minase, again?" Kazuto asked.

"Apparently, she was popular in her class at first. But because she's so distant and never agrees to hang out, no one talks to her anymore. As pretty as she may be on the outside, with a personality like that…" As Shosuke was talking, Kazuto and Haruhiko then saw Koito standing behind him, looking at him as she was listening. "Maybe she's a stuck-up because she's special-ability elite."

Ruru then flies on top of his head, and greeted Koito.

"Hey, Koito-chan!" This made Shosuke paled as he flinched, before he turns around and saw Koito behind him.

"M-M-Minase-san, hello…!" Haruhiko said while waving his arms, trying to think of something, before he pointed his fingers at Shosuke. "Oh, this here is Morohashi Shosuke. He has special abilities, and he's in our club…"

"H-Hi!" Shosuke said.

This made Kazuto to sigh, before they see Koito leaving without saying a word, and she soon sits on an empty table, alone as she begins eating her lunch.

This made Kazuto to be a little more curious about Koito. Kiba who was seen at the entrance in the room, used his enhance hearing to overhear what Shosuke was saying, before he set his eyes on Koito as well.

"Koito Minase huh…" Kiba said, before he heads inside the room, to join up with Kazuto and Haruhiko.

* * *

(Later)

It was now after school; Kazuto is seen leaving with his team to go out in patrol for Phantoms, while Haruhiko yawns.

"You're so pathetic. Buck up." Mai told Haruhiko.

They soon stop when they saw Koito, leaving school grounds, and heads to the small park.

"That's Minase-san, isn't it?" Reina said.

"Where is she going?" Mai wonders out loud.

"Sorry, I've gotta go." Haruhiko told them, before he follows Koito.

"Same with me as well." Kazuto said, before he follows Haruhiko.

"I'm going too." Kiba said, before he follows Kazuto and Haruhiko as well.

"What's the plan?" Ruru asked as she flies in front of Haruhiko.

"I'll apologize for what just happened." Haruhiko said.

* * *

Kurumi is seen inside of a rabbit house, and pouring food for the rabbits inside, in their food bowl, and when she stops, they soon begin eating.

"I hope you like it." Kurumi said.

"Hey," This spoke Kurumi, before she stands up, turns around and saw Koito behind her outside of the rabbit house.

"Oh…Hello…!" Kurumi said while looking a little shy.

"Are you in charge of the hutches? By yourself?" Koito asked, Kurumi nodded, which made Koito hummed.

Koito heard something, she looks and saw a portal appearing, and soon coming out of it was a three headed red Phantom with different animal heads, and have a lion like body, the Phantom soon roars before it lands on the ground, which scared Kurumi before she runs away.

"It's here." Koito said, Arisu had given her a report of a Phantom that has been taking areas with animal dens, and she volunteered on dealing with the Phantom.

The Phantom roars and fires a beam at Koito, which made her sing that made a barrier to block it, which shocked the Phantom before it snarl at her.

Koito was about to make her next move…

"Minase-san!" She and Kurumi look and saw, Haruhiko, along with Kazuto, and Kiba running behind the Phantom. "Are you alright?!"

"It's a Phantom!" Ruru said.

"Yeah we can see it, Ruru." Kazuto said.

The Phantom then saw the three of them, runs at them, which made Koito, runs to them as well.

"Look out! Run!" Koito told them, before the Phantom jumps at them.

While Haruhiko and Ruru were screaming, Kazuto pushed them away, before he and Kiba dodges the Phantom before it lands to the ground.

Kazuto then activates his powers, and levitates a lot of rocks and hurls them at the Phantom, which gotten its attention as it roars at him.

"That's right big guy over here!" Kazuto called out, which made the Phantom pounce at him, before he dodges by rolling away from its path.

Koito said her chant, and soon sings that made energy bindings that wrapped around the Phantom. Koito then walks to the Phantom, and was about to seal it away, before one of its head unleash a green smoke, Kazuto got a good smell from of it using his enhance senses.

' _That scent…'_ Kazuto thought before he realizes what that smoke is, and while Koito opens her mouth. "Minase don't breathe it in!"

He called was too late as she breathes the smoke in, which made her cough a few times as she falls on one knee. The Phantom then breaks free from its bindings, and attacks at Koito with one of its legs.

"Look out!" Kiba shouted, just he manages to grab onto her and jumped to the ground with her in his arms, with Kiba onto of her. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" Koito nods.

The Phantom stomps it's foot in front of them, which made Kiba stands in front of it to protect Koito.

Kurumi who was by the rabbit den, continues to watch which made tears formed the edge of her eyes and couldn't stand by anymore.

"Albrecht, help!" Kurumi cries, which made her stuff bear's eyes to glow before it begins to move and jumps off her head and begins to grow bigger as big as the Phantom, before it lands by it.

This made everyone around to be surprised by this, before the Phantom turns to Albrecht who smacks the Phantom up in the air.

Haruhiko and Ruru were amazed on how strong the stuff bear was, before they saw Mai jumping at the Phantom and kicks it down to the ground.

Mai lands by Kazuto, and Reina runs by Haruhiko.

"Nice timing Mai!" Kazuto told her.

"Haruhiko-kun, are you all right?" Reina said as she helps him help.

"Yeah, I am." Haruhiko answered.

They soon saw the Phantom getting back up on its feet as it stares at them. Not liking the situation it's in, the Phantom retreats by disappearing.

Kiba and Haruhiko runs to Koito to check on her.

"Minase, are you alright?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I'm fine-." Koito started, before she started to cough, which got them worried.

Kurumi sighs in relief as she leans on the wall of the rabbit den, that the battle was over.

* * *

(In the school's medic room)

After the battle everyone heads back to the school. Koito was seated on one of the couches, with Kiba, and Mai sitting in front of them on the other couch, and Reina applying a bandage on her hand.

"I guess there's, no fighting Phantoms if you can't use your ability." Mai stated.

"But it's still a good thing you aren't hurt, though." Reina said, before she finished applying the bandage on Koito's hand.

"Yeah, you were lucky we were there to help." Kiba stated.

Haruhiko is by one of the beds with Kazuto standing by his side, which Kurumi was seated on with Albrecht back in normal size in her arms.

"Thanks for helping us out earlier. You have a special ability, too, huh?" Haruhiko said.

"Hai…" Kurumi said sounding a little say.

"What's your name?" Ruru asked.

"Oh yeah that's right, we didn't ask you before." Kazuto said.

"O-Oh, I'm Kurumi Kumamakura. From class 4-B." Kurumi introduced herself, before she raised Albrecht while waving one of his arms. "And this here is Albrecht."

"Albrecht, the twelfth-century Margrave of Brandenburg, correct? Haruhiko asked. "Who was also nicked, the Bear-Ah!"

Kazuto stops him by chopping on his head.

"That's enough of that; don't forget she's just a kid." Kazuto told him.

"Oh right…" Haruhiko said, while rubbing his head.

"Wow, I've never met anyone that knows that." Kurumi told them, which surprises Kazuto and Haruhiko, before Haruhiko nervously chuckles, and while Kazuto rubs the back of his head.

"Don't get in my way!" Koito exclaimed which made them look and saw Koito standing on her feet. "I'm going to defeat that Phantom myself. I won't accept nor need your help."

"Now hold on that's a little too risky." Kiba said.

"That's right; right now you can't even use your ability. We'll take care of it from here. You need to rest until you regain your ability." Mai stated.

"Yeah I agree with Mai on that one." Kazuto said, as he walks to them before stopping.

"My voice will return soon. Just back off." Koito told them.

The way she said that, had slightly angered Mai before she stands up in front of Koito, and up closed to her face.

"First of all, why are you so rude to an upperclassman?!" Mai asked with anger in her voice, which made the others a little worried. "I'll take down that Phantom myself!"

"That isn't for you to decide. I was the one given the job." Koito told her.

"Mai-oneesama, calm down…" Reina told her.

"Yeah let's all try to calm down here." Kiba told them.

"I heard what's going on." Arisu said as she, barge in the room.

"Sensei!" Everyone said as they saw her walk in.

"How about this, let's have a race to see who can defeat the Phantom first. The winner will take the reward." Arisu said.

"Seriously she's making this into a competition?" Kazuto said quietly.

"That's more like it!" Mai said sounding excited about that.

' _Of course you are…'_ Kazuto thought as he sighs.

"Lately, your team's been improving. I think I can leave it to you." Arisu said, as she was talking Koito tightens her fist, which the boys notice. "Minase-san, you have to get better first. Health comes first. Got it?"

Koito picks up her bag and leaves the room.

"Minase-san!" Haruhiko calls out as he and Ruru follows her.

"Wait, Haruhiko, where are you going?" Mai asked which made him and Ruru stop by the door and turns to her.

"Sorry, I…I'm going to help Minase-san!" Haruhiko told them, before he follows Koito again.

"Well must as well follow him, sorry but I have a feeling Haruhiko needs all the help he can get." Kazuto told his team, as he follows behind him.

"Same with me as well." Kiba said, as he follows Kazuto.

"Huh? What the heck?" Mai wonders.

"I think they feel responsible, for Minase-san hurting her throat…" Reina concluded.

"I think this will make a good tactical balance. They might even have the advantage once Minase-san heals up." Arisu told them.

Mai huffed of that idea, not wanting to lose before she had an idea and turn her eyes at Kurumi.

"Hey…" Mai called out as she walked to her.

"Y-Yes?" Kurumi asked before she turns to Mai.

"Kurumi-chan, right?" Mai asked.

"Yes…" Kurumi said.

"Want to help onee-chan out?" Mai asked. "Want to join us as a reserve member?"

"Huh? Huh?" Kurumi gasped in surprised.

Arisu smiles before she looks up.

* * *

(With Kazuto and the others)

Koito along with Kazuto, Kiba, and Haruhiko had left the school, with Koito walking ahead of them in a fast pace and is not slowing down.

Koito stops before she turns to the three of them.

"Don't follow me." She told them.

"Sorry no can do about that." Kazuto told her.

"I'm with Kazuto about that, it was our fault that you lost your ability…" Haruhiko said.

"Well it won't be for long." Koito told them, before she tries to sing to prove it, which made her cough as she placed her hand over her mouth, which made Kiba walks to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy there; you still hadn't fully recovered yet." Kiba told her, before Koito smacks his hand off of her.

"Do you cough whenever you try to use it?" Haruhiko asked.

"Maybe you really should get some rest." Ruru told her.

"Yeah I'm with Ruru on that one. You shouldn't strain yourself like that." Kazuto told her.

"I'm handling that Phantom myself. No matter what." Koito stated.

This got them wondering, if she has some sort of vendetta to the Phantom.

"Is there something about that Phantom?" Haruhiko asked.

Koito didn't answer before she walks ahead of them, and they soon followed her.

"Minase-san!" Haruhiko called out.

* * *

Kazuto and his friends, continue to follow Koito who was walking around town, visiting schools that have animal hutches.

"Won't you have a better chance of catching that Phantom if you wait for it at school?" Haruhiko asked.

"I doubt it'll return to the place a second time, after we got in its way." Koito said.

"Yeah I have to agree with her on that, Haruhiko. Only stupid Phantoms like Ruru will make that kind of mistake." Kazuto said.

"Hey, who are you calling stupid?!" Ruru exclaimed about that.

"But we don't know where it'll show up." Haruhiko said.

"I can sense a Phantom's presence." Koito told them.

"You can do something like that? That's pretty amazing." Kiba said.

"Awesome! Like a radar?!" Ruru said.

"But you have no way to fight it. I can summon Marchosias, and I can seal Phantoms. I think I can help." Haruhiko said.

"Yeah…Not sure about Marchosias, but me and Kiba can handle the Phantom as well." Kazuto said.

"I concur with that." Kiba said.

* * *

(Later)

It was now night time, as they were seen by an apartment building.

"We've been walking for three hours…" Haruhiko sighs in exhaustion.

"You seriously have no stamina, Haruhiko." Ruru said.

"Yeah you weren't that physical active as a kid were you?" Kazuto asked.

"Would you all go home already?" Koito asked.

"We can't just do that." Kazuto told her.

"Where are you going next?" Ruru asked.

"I'm done for today. This is my apartment." Koito pointed to the building they were at, which made them look.

"Oh yeah it is." Kiba said, which made Koito blinked in confusion. "What you didn't know, I leave here myself as well."

"Hmm…Is that so." Koito said, before she heads to the apartment building.

"I sometimes wonder what is up with her." Kazuto said.

"Yeah I agree." Ruru nodded in agreement.

"Well anyway best I head in myself." Kiba said.

"Right, we should head as well, Haruhiko." Kazuto told him.

"A-Alright…" Haruhiko nodded.

"See you tomorrow Kiba." Kazuto told him.

"Same with you as well." Kiba said, before him and Kazuto and Haruhiko heads their separate ways…

"Who are you-Ah?!" Kazuto and Kiba heard Koito's voice with their enhance hearing, which made the two of them blinked before Kazuto turns around and focus his enhance hearing.

"Kazuto? What's wrong?" Haruhiko asked.

Kazuto couldn't hear anything, before heads to the source of Koito's voice.

"H-Hey waits up!" Haruhiko follows behind him.

As they head inside, they didn't notice that they passed Kiba, who was in hiding watching the two of them.

"Guess he heard that as well." Kiba said, before he follows behind them in hiding.

* * *

Kazuto heads inside in the parking lot of the apartment building, before he stops running and Haruhiko stops behind him who look to be out of breath before he placed his hands on his knees.

"What's going on with you…?" Haruhiko asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Before Kazuto could answer, he used his enhance sense of smell to sniff out the area and soon gotten Koito's scent which he soon follows with both his noise and eyes and saw something that belong to her on the ground.

"Yeah there is." Kazuto said, before he walks to that area, and then picks something.

Haruhiko and Ruru head behind and saw that he was holding Koito's headphones.

"That's Koito-chan's?" Ruru said.

"What are they doing on the ground?" Haruhiko asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that something happened to her." Kazuto stated.

"Wait how do you know that?" Haruhiko asked while blinking.

"That's…That's not important right now. Finding her is our main priority." Kazuto stated.

"Oh right!" Haruhiko nodded.

"You two look around and see what else is here, and I'm going to continue to look around in this area." Kazuto told them.

"Right!" Haruhiko nodded.

"Roger!" Ruru saluted, before she and Haruhiko runs to different area to try to find something.

"Alright…Now for my part." Kazuto whispers, before he focus his enhance smell using it around the area.

Kazuto then sees a phantom image of Koito, walking to the stairs, as she was midway she stops when she saw two figures in front of her. One of them approached her and he placed his hand on her shoulder saying something to her, which made scoffed and smack his hand off of her, which seem to anger him as he slaps her down to the ground. She got up and tried to sing but coughed again still not able to used her ability before the other figure got behind her and put his arms around her neck in a sleeper hold, she tries to break free but had no success before she begins to lose conscious and soon passed out, he then picks her up on his shoulder, he and the other figure carried her away, and Kazuto saw where they were going.

"Haruhiko! Ruru!" Kazuto called out to them. "I think I found something, this way!"

Kazuto runs to where the phantom images were heading, and Haruhiko and Ruru soon follows him.

"Come on more running?!" Haruhiko whined.

Kiba who was still hiding, watching Kazuto, Haruhiko, and Ruru leave the area.

"Seems like he found her, and this seems like the perfect opportunity to reveal myself." Kiba said, before he brought out the Orga Phone and looks at it.

* * *

Koito who was still unconscious, begins to slowly wake up when she did she felt her hands tied up over her head with a rope and saw that it was pinned with a large nail, and saw that her mouth had a piece of cloth in front of it, she looks around and saw that she's in the abandon manufacturing building that was closed to her apartment.

"Hey Aniki, sleeping beauty's awake!"

She looks and saw the two men that kidnap her, and it was Akura and Akira.

"I'm impress that you manage to regain conscious that quick. For a mere human that is." Akura said.

"Hey Aniki, now that she's awake can I play with her now?" Akira asked. "I mean it seems only fair, consider on how she pissed me off after I was trying to play nice with her."

"Sure go ahead, I did say that you can do that, before. Won't be any trouble to me." Akura said, before he turns around and walks a few feet away.

"Alright, thanks again Aniki!" Akira said, before he walks in front of Koito, who looks away at him, which made Akira grabs onto her face and make her look at his own face. "Come on, don't be like that I just want to have fun with you…"

Koito glares at them, which made Akira grit his teeth and slaps her on the face.

"Don't you dare, make that look in front of my face!" Akira exclaimed, before he made her look at him again, which he had an evil smile on it. "I mean don't worry, I won't make it hurt too much, I just want to make you taste heaven with me before I give you hell."

Akira then licks his tongue up and down on her cheek, which made her closed her eyes as they twitched, and made her feel disgusted.

"Hmm…Sweet and cold my favorite…" Akira said, before he slowly moves his hand in front of her shirt and grabs onto it. "Let's see what you're packing under this!"

Akira was about to rip open her shirt…

"Koito!" They all looked and saw Kazuto running into the building.

' _Inui?'_ Koito thought in surprised that he's here.

"Hey…Hey…HEY!" Akira shouted, as he turns and face Kazuto. "Who the fuck do you think you are bastard?! Interrupting my play time like that!"

"This guy must be a friend of hers." Akura said.

Kazuto then brought out the Faiz Gear out of his school bag, and puts it on, which surprised the two brothers when they saw the Gear.

"Hey, Aniki is that what I think it is?" Akira asked his brother.

"Yeah I think it is." Akura said.

Kazuto then brought out his Faiz Phone, and pressed '5-5-5' and 'Enter' on it.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!" Kazuto said, before he insert the Faiz Phone into his belt.

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Kazuto transformed into Faiz.

"Kazuto…!" Haruhiko whined before he and Ruru stops behind Faiz. "Why do you have to run so fast…And why are you in your suit?"

"Well I'll be damned, it is the Faiz Gear!" Akura shouted in joy, with his hand on his head, which made Haruhiko and Ruru looks at him and his brothers.

"Who are those weirdoes?" Ruru wonders.

"This might be our lucky day, isn't…?" Akura started, before he transformed into his Orphnoch Form. **"…Aniki…"**

His head is in the shape of a sideway flytrap plant head, with the mouth slightly open enough for two holes that reveal his white eyes, his right hand is also the head of flytrap, and his shoulders also have flytrap plant heads on them.

This is the Flytrap Orphnoch.

Koito's eyes widen in surprised, by his transformation.

"An Orphnoch?!" Haruhiko and Ruru said in surprised.

"Yes it appears so…" Akura said, before he transformed into his Orphnoch form as well.

His head is the shape of a cactus with large needles pointed it out of them, and he also has needles around his chest, to his shoulders and back, with a few needles around his wrists.

This is the Cactus Orphnoch.

"Now there's, two of them!" Haruhiko said.

" **Not only we might add a powerful Orphnoch into our ranks, we'll also bring back the Faiz Gear to the CEO himself. He'll have to give us a handsome reward."** The Cactus Orphnoch said. **"Hell! He'll make us members of Lucky Clover for this!"**

Faiz then turns to Haruhiko and Ruru.

"Haruhiko, Ruru, you two help Koito while I handle these two." Faiz told them.

"R-Right!" Haruhiko nodded.

"Alright then…" Faiz turns back to the two Orphnochs, before he flicks his wrist. "Let's go!"

Faiz charges at the two Orphnochs, who the latter charges at Faiz as well. When they got close enough they engage combat, while Haruhiko runs to Koito.

"Minase-san!" Haruhiko stops and tries to untie the rope. "Man just how tight is this knot?"

 **(Cue: Dead or Live by Shinichi Ishihara)**

Faiz dodges two punches from the Cactus Orphnoch, before he counter punches the Orphnoch two times and kicks him away.

Faiz turns back to the Flytrap Orphnoch attacking at him with his flytrap arm with the mouth open, Faiz dodges it in time and dodges more of the Orphnoch's attacks with his right arm, until Faiz's back was against the wall, before he dodges another attack from the Flytrap Orphnoch's right arm by shoulder rolling, letting his attack hit the wall. Faiz sits on one knee, before he looks back at the Flytrap Orphnoch as he pulls his right arm out of the wall with a chunk of stone from it in his right hands mouth before he chews it down and shallow it like it was nothing.

"Note to self be careful of that right arm of his." Faiz told himself before he stood back up on his feet.

" **If you think that's bad, get a loud of this!"** The Flytrap Orphnoch said, before the flytrap heads on his shoulders extended out his shoulders.

The Flytrap Orphnoch hurls the flytraps on his shoulders at Faiz while moving like snakes, Faiz dodges the first one by side stepping and dodge the other one by shoulder rolling, just as he was about to stand back up, the Cactus Orphnoch punches him on the back making Faiz to spin around at the Orphnoch as he punches him to the ground.

 **(End of song)**

"Kazuto!/Kazu-chi!" Haruhiko and Ruru shouted in the same time.

Faiz got back up on one knee, and sees the two Orphnochs brothers standing on both his sides.

" **Look it here Aniki, we have him on the ropes."** The Flytrap Orphnoch said.

" **Is it really that much of a surprised?"** The Cactus Orphnoch asked. **"After all, it's two on one, and we're the ultimate tag team."**

" **You can say that again."** The Flytrap Orphnoch nodded in agreement, before he and the Cactus Orphnoch walks to Faiz. **"Might as well finish him off now."**

Faiz didn't like his chances here, but wasn't going to give up, he was going to get back up on his feet, until something shot on the Cactus Orphnoch's back, and then a more powerful shot sends him rolling on the ground.

" **Aniki!"** The Flytrap Orphnoch said, before he rushed to his brother, who the latter was standing back up. **"You alright?"**

" **Yeah I'm fine."** The Cactus Orphnoch told him.

"You know two on one is a little unfair, mind if I join in?" Everyone looks and saw Kiba walking into the building.

"Kiba?" Faiz said in surprised to see him here, before he saw the Orga Belt around his waist and the Orga Phone in his hand, which he recognizes. "That belt…?"

" **Who the hell are you supposed to be?"** The Cactus Orphnoch asked.

Before he could answered, Kiba pressed the number '0-0-0' and 'Enter' on his phone.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Your worst nightmare." Kiba answered, and soon shouted. "Henshin!"

Kiba inserted the Orga Phone into his belt.

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Golden neon lines appeared from his belt, and soon surround his body, and Kiba soon transformed into Kamen Rider Orga.

Faiz, his friends, and even the two Orphnochs were surprised by Kiba's transformation into Orga, before he started walking to Faiz.

"The black Rider?!" Faiz gasped, as he stood back on his feet, and before Orga stops by him and then turns to Faiz.

"Can you still fight?" Orga asked.

"Hmph…Of course." Faiz said, before he and Orga looks back at the two Orphnoch.

Faiz flicks his wrist, and Orga enters a combat stance, before they charged at the two Orphnochs and engage combat with them.

"Now Kiba, is a Rider?! I don't get what's up anymore?!" Haruhiko said, as he still struggles to untie the rope on Koito's wrists.

Faiz dodges two punches from the Cactus Orphnoch, and soon counter punches the Orphnoch a few times before kicking the Orphnoch away on the ground. Faiz then drew out his Faiz Phone, just as the Cactus Orphnoch was getting back up, and he soon pressed '1-0-3' and 'ENTER' buttons on his Phone.

 **"BRUST MODE!"**

When the Cactus Orphnoch got back on his feet, Faiz fired upon the Orphnoch, causing him to stumble back and was sent rolling to the ground.

Orga is seen dodging a few punches from the Flytrap Orphnoch, before he back handed punches the Orphnoch causing him to stumble back.

Orga then drew out his Orga Stlanzer and inserts his Mission Memory into it, and it soon transformed into its sword mode.

The Flytrap Orphnoch roars, before he and Orga charge at each other and in the same time attacking, and Orga lands the first it by slashing past the Orphnoch on his chest, before he turns around and slashes the Orphnoch on his back, the Flytrap Orphnoch turns around only to find Orga overhead slash on his shoulder to his chest, sending the Orphnoch rolling to the ground, back to the Cactus Orphnoch who was sitting on one knee.

" **Oh screw this…Nobody didn't tell us about dealing with two Riders, best to retreat for now, Akira."** The Cactus Orphnoch told his brother.

" **Sounds good to me."** The Flytrap Orphnoch nodded in agreement.

The Cactus Orphnoch brought out a flash grenade and throws it to the ground, which exploded in a blinding light that made everyone else cover their eyes. When the light died down, Faiz, Orga, and the others look and saw that the two Orphnoch brothers are now gone.

"They got away…" Faiz said, before he and Orga pressed the 'End' buttons on their phones to change back into Kazuto and Kiba, and then Kazuto turns to Kiba. "But now I have questions I want to ask you, Kiba."

"Can we save that for later? Right now we should help Minase." Kiba said.

"Alright, that is a good point. But we're still going to talk, after the Orphnoch is dealt with." Kazuto told him.

"Alright fair enough, Minase!" Kiba said, before he runs to check on Koito and Kazuto follows behind him.

' _But still though, who are you really Kiba? Especially that Gear of yours?'_ Kazuto thought in wonder.

* * *

Kiba manage to untie the rope on Koito's wrists, as she and the others walk outside of the building as she was massaging her wrists.

"Are you feeling alright, Minase?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine, and I didn't need your help with those two either." Koito stated.

' _Yeah didn't seem like that to me, on what I saw.'_ Kazuto thought, before he remembers something and soon brought out Koito's headphones.

"Hey Minase," Kazuto got her attention, before hands the headphones to her. "I almost forget I had this, here."

Koito narrows her eyes, before she took her headphones out his hand.

"Don't expect any thanks from me." Koito said, before she turns around away from them. "Once I recover and deal with that three headed Phantom, I will personal deal with those two white Phantoms."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, especially those two." Kazuto told her, which made Koito turns back to him.

"And why not?" Koito asked.

"Well for one thing those two weren't Phantoms, they're known as Orphnoch." Kazuto answered.

"What kind of name is that?" Koito asked.

"Two things actually, I just figured out a few days ago that the name Orphnoch is a combination of the names of two figures, one of them being the Greek mythological figure of **Orph** eus, and the biblical figure E **noch**." Haruhiko told her.

"Yeah she doesn't need to know that." Kazuto told him, which made him nods while looking a little down, before Kazuto turns back to Koito. "Anyway back to my explanation, you see Orphnoch were once human."

"Human?" Koito said with a narrow look on her eyes.

"That's right, you see an Orphnoch is an evolutionary stage of humanity, and they think of themselves as the next stage of evolution, and seeks to make themselves dominant species, by eliminate all the other humans and sometimes convert them into one of them by killing them." Kazuto explain, Koito had a skeptical look on her face but after all she seen she's willing to believe. "And since you were their only target I have no doubt they're gonna make you become one of them if you're lucky."

"Hmmm…Is that so, but I'm not scared of those two, next time when I see them, they won't be so lucky." Koito said, before she walks back to her apartment.

"Man she didn't even flinched after hearing all of that." Ruru said.

"Yeah I'm impressed, but brave word isn't enough to stop me. I'm still going to keep my eyes on her; she doesn't know the Orphnoch like I do, so I'm going to make sure she doesn't go over her head." Kazuto said.

"That makes both of us." Kiba said getting their attention. "You two head back home, don't worry, I'll keep watch over her incase those two come back."

"Alright, but I'll come back tomorrow to help with that." Kazuto said.

"Y-Yeah same with me as well." Haruhiko told them.

"Me too!" Ruru winked at them.

"Alright then, see you guys tomorrow then." Kiba said, before he heads to the apartment.

"Well if that's all, I'm heading out as well, see you tomorrow." Ruru told them, before she takes her leave as well.

"Best that we do the same as well." Kazuto told Haruhiko.

"Yeah…" Haruhiko nodded, before he and Kazuto heads to his house.

* * *

(Next day)

Koito woke up earlier in the morning, and is seen warming up milk, after that was done she poured it into a cup, and added a large amount of sugar in it and mixes it with a spoon. She then drinks it and tested her singing voice.

"Ahhhhh…Still not back to normal yet?" Koito said.

Koito then changes into her uniform, and opens her door, to see that Kazuto, Kiba, and Haruhiko outside of in front of it.

Haruhiko yawns, before he saw Koito by the door and waved at her.

"Morning." Haruhiko greeted. "How's your throat?"

"Were you here all night?" Koito asked.

"No we went home, and we just got here." Kazuto said.

"It's true saw them coming here myself." Kiba told her.

Koito then walks outside from her room and was she was about to opened it, Ruru fly by the door to see the inside of her room.

"So this is Koito-chan's place…" Ruru said.

"Hey, you shouldn't barge in like that." Haruhiko told the little Phantom, which made Ruru turns to him and puffed out her cheeks, before she turns back to Koito.

"Do you live by yourself?" Ruru asked.

Koito didn't answered before she closes the door.

Then Koito is seen walking down the street with the others following behind her, while Ruru was on look out.

"What are you doing, Ruru?" Haruhiko asked.

"Isn't obvious? I'm on lookout for those two Orphnochs from yesterday, for all we could know they would be watching us and ready to strike at us when our guard is down, especially since they can blend with other people around here." Ruru told him.

"That last part is very unlikely." Kazuto got their attention. "While I do admit that those two might be watching us, they won't attack us with this many people around in a public area. The Orphnoch tend to usually stick to the shadows and won't risk exposing themselves, if they do they'll have to kill anyone who saw them, and if they kill over a hundred people in a well-known area that will give people a lot of questions on what happened and will have to investigate, and if some of those people manage to escape from their onslaught they'll no doubt tell a police officer or a government official about what happen, and they definitely don't want that."

"Is that so…?" Haruhiko asked as he looks around, while looking scared as well, which Kazuto notice.

"Is something wrong?" Kazuto asked.

"Well…It's mostly the thought of them watching us and ready to attack, in any time they want, has me a little on edge." Haruhiko answered. "Especially what happened yesterday…How those two got you on edge if Kiba hadn't shown up, I was scared when I thought what would happened if they beat you, and what they would do to me…And that terrifies me so much, that I can't be able to move a muscle…"

"Hey," Kazuto patted on his shoulder. "It's only natural that you feel that way; there isn't a person alive that's scared of dying."

"Yeah I know…But I wonder what makes you keep doing what you're doing. What makes you keep on fighting knowing there's so much you're risking?" Haruhiko asked.

This made Kazuto remembers important parts of his past.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A child Kazuto is seen wearing white clothes and seated on a bed, his mother is seen checking her son's vitals with the machines in the room._

 _Kazuto's mother had long brown hair that reaches above her back, and have grey eyes, and is wearing a lab coat with a red shirt, a black skirt, and shoes._

 _This is Mayu Inui._

" _Hey Kaa-san," Kazuto called out, getting his mother's attention._

" _Yes what is it, Kazuto?" Mayu asked._

" _Do you think things will be the same with me again?" Kazuto asked before he looks at his hands. "Right now, I'm different than most humans, and with that most people will be afraid of me if they saw what I transformed into. And I'm afraid if one day I might lose control of myself one day and worse…That I might hurt someone…"_

 _Mayu sits beside her son._

" _There's nothing to be afraid of Kazuto. Sure you are different to most humans, but you're still my son, and you're still the same in here." Mayu told him before she placed her hand on Kazuto's chest. "In fact I think it's amazing that you're like this, even though it wasn't pleasant of course, but with your abilities I have no doubt you'll be able to help and protect a lot people. I just know it."_

" _Y-You really think so?" Kazuto asked._

" _Of course I do." Mayu nodded, before she brought out her pinky for a, pinky swear. "Promise you'll do just that Kazuto."_

 _Kazuto smiles before he nodded._

" _Alright I promise," Kazuto said, before he warped his pinky on Mayu's. "That when I become big and strong, that I'll help and protect those who are in need."_

 _Mayu chuckles with a smile on her face._

* * *

 _Kazuto is in a lab room with his father, who was working on an earlier version of a Gear Belt._

" _So that's the project you're working on, tou-san?" Kazuto asked, as he looks at the belt._

" _Yes it is." Tatsuya said. "With this and the other two Gears, I have no doubt that it will help Smart Brain create the world they're gonna make for you and the other young Orphnochs, a world where human and Orphnoch will coexist peacefully. Because I want to see the world on what it will become, not what it currently is."_

" _You really think so?" Kazuto asked, Tatsuya nodded, which made him smile. "Then I want to see what the world will become too. That's see it together with Kaa-san."_

" _Yes of course it's a promise." Tatsuya nodded._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Because I made a promise, let's leave it at that." Kazuto told him.

"Okay…" Haruhiko nodded. _'What kind of promise I wonder?'_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Mai, Reina along with Kurumi were seen walking together on the park, looking for the Phantom.

"Sorry to make you come with us first thing in the morning, Kurumi-chan." Reina told her.

"It's okay. I'm worried about the bunnies, too. Besides, I've always thought you were cool." Kurumi told them.

"You knew about us?" Mai asked.

"Y-Yes…" Kurumi answered.

"But you have to run as soon as it gets dangerous, okay?" Reina told her.

"O-Okay! I'm nervous…" Kurumi whispers.

Then they run into and stop by, Kazuto and the others, Koito slightly narrow her eyes.

"Hey, everyone's here!" Ruru said.

"Are you guys patrolling as well?" Reina asked.

"Hmm…" Mai hummed before she folded her arms together. "I guess we had the same idea."

"You brought that kid with you?" Koito asked. "Can't say I'm impressed."

"Just mind your own business. It was her decision." Mai told her, before she and Koito continue to stare at each other, which made Haruhiko got between them.

"Hey! Here's an idea, maybe we should cooperate…" Haruhiko suggested.

"Yeah I agree, with Ichijo that would be the best course of action." Kiba told them.

"I'm not talking to you two anymore." Mai told them.

"Come on!" Haruhiko said.

"So you're including me as well." Kiba said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kazuto, Ruru, why don't you come back to us?" Mai asked.

Ruru then begins to think about it, before she gave her answer.

"This side seems more fun, so nope."

"Yeah I'm sorry to say, but I can't do that either…" Kazuto said, before he walks closer to Mai and whispers to her. "Actually, the real reason I'm staying by Koito is because two Orphnochs had come after her yesterday."

"Eh? Really?" Mai asked while whispering.

"Yeah." Kazuto nodded, before they notice Koito already leaving them.

"Minase-san! Bye." Haruhiko said, before he and Ruru follows behind her.

"See you around, and be careful with that Phantom if you find it." Kazuto said, before he follows as well.

"And I'm sorry to say but I'm with them as well." Kiba said, before also follows.

"Right, take care." Reina told them while waving. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"I know. But I'm still pissed, especially with Kazuto." Mai stated, before she watches them leave, but her eyes are mostly set on Kazuto.

"It gets on your nerves, Mai-oneesama?" Reina asked.

Mai puffed her cheeks.

' _Man all because of an Orphnoch and two are coming after her, Kazuto is already willing to protect Minase…I get he has his reasons but still…'_ Mai said while feeling a little jealous.

"It's all so weird, huh, Albrecht?" Kurumi asked the stuff bear lying on her head.

* * *

Kazuto and the others are seen walking down the side of the street.

"You guys sure about this? Hang around me, and you'll lose your friends." Koito warned them.

"We'll apologize later. They'll forgive us." Haruhiko stated.

"Yeah, that's right so we're not worried of that ever happening." Kazuto said.

"That's right, and besides you're also a friend, Koito." Kiba said.

This made her stop walking and turns to Kiba.

"'Koito'?" Koito parroted.

"Sorry of being a little too familiar, but I figure we might as well be a little friendly." Kiba said.

"Yeah Kiba's right, so I'll call you 'Koito-san' as well." Haruhiko said.

"Same with me as well." Kazuto said.

"You're not mad, are you?" Kiba asked.

Koito shushed at them, signaling them to be quiet.

"What's wrong?" Haruhiko asked.

Figuring she must have sense something, Kazuto and Kiba focus their enhance hearing, and heard some sort of warping sound.

' _She must have sense the Phantom nearby.'_ Kazuto and Kiba thought in the same time.

"It's here." Koito said, before she turns around and runs to the source. "I'm certain!"

Kazuto and the others soon follow her.

* * *

Warping space lands on a sandy area of a school, with an animal hutch with chickens inside, and soon coming out was the three headed Phantom.

The Phantoms turns to the animal hutch which, spook the chickens as they begin jump around inside of the den.

Koito then arrives, before she jumps over the Phantom while singing to unleash a sonic cry against the Phantom, which manage to push the Phantom down but it soon got back up as it roars.

"It didn't work!" Koito said, before she saw the Phantom swinging its tail at her, and it was going to hit her…

"Koito!" Kiba who was now Orga runs and grabs onto her, letting the Phantom hit him instead shielding her, as they were sent to the ground.

Orga sits up on top of Koito as he looks at her.

"Are you alright?" Orga asked.

"You…!" Koito said in surprised, before she Orga sits up.

Orga looks back at the Phantom who fired a lightning bolt with one of it's heads at them, Orga stands up with his arms in a 'X' shape cross in front of him, and with his back turned against Koito, before the lightning bolt hits him which made an explosion.

When the smoke of that explosion died down, Orga falls on one hand and knee, as he was breathing in and out, while smoke was coming off on some parts of his armor.

Koito was surprised by this, she then tries to sing but when she did she started to cough.

The Phantom was about to approach them, until laser shots were fired upon it, which made the Phantom, Orga, and Koito look, and saw that it was Faiz with his Phone in gun mode that shot at him.

"Kiba! Koito! Are you two alright?" Faiz asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" Orga said.

Haruhiko soon arrives, and raised his bag up.

"Jachin and Boaz." Haruhiko calls out, and his bag opened and his sketch book jumps out.

"Admonition then, admonition now, admonition henceforth. Let the Lord admonish you! Open, Open…Open, gates of Hell!" Haruhiko said his chant, before he painted red paint on the seal. "Invoke, Marchosias!"

Marchosias then appears out of his sketch book.

"Go Marchosias!" Haruhiko commanded his summon.

Marchosias then flies towards the Phantom, and soon flies around it distracting it, while Faiz aimed his Phone at him, the Phantom roars before it jumps up and lands onto the school's building wall, Faiz was about to fire at it, but the Phantom soon disappears.

"Damn it got away…" Faiz sighs, before he changes back into Kazuto.

Orga and Koito stand back up, as Orga changes back into Kiba. Kazuto and Haruhiko runs to them.

"Kiba, Koito-san…" Haruhiko said, before Koito walks away leaving the area.

"Stop calling me that. That includes to you two as well." Koito told them as she leaves.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kiba said, before he follows her.

"Where do you think? I'm finding that Phantom." Koito told him.

"You're still going to do that, in your condition? You need rest and you know it!" Kiba told her, before he grabs onto her shoulder which she manages to shook off as she kept walking.

"Your friends will steal that march on me if I waste any more time." Koito stated, before she walks up the stairs.

"Just what is up with her?" Kazuto wonders.

"Aren't you guys going after her?" Ruru asked.

"Koit-Minase-san!" Haruhiko calls out, before he runs after, and Kazuto and Kiba soon follow.

They soon exit out of the gate, but found that Koito is already gone.

"This isn't good we lost her." Kazuto said.

Kiba narrows his eyes.

' _Koito…Why do you insist on fighting that Phantom alone, especially in the current condition you're in?'_ Kiba wounders.

* * *

(Later)

Kazuto, Kiba, and Haruhiko, head to their school, to see if Koito was heading there. They talk to the students in her class, but told them they hadn't seen her here.

Before they would continue searching for Koito, they decided to head to Arisu's office to ask her about Koito.

"Why Minase-san is so obsessed with this Phantom?" Arisu said, before she picks up her cup of coffee. "I told you that she had a very powerful ability since childhood, right?"

"Yes." Haruhiko nodded.

"Well, it was triggered by a Phantom that was attacking the animals at school." Arisu told them, which surprised them. "At the time, Minase-san attended a normal school, where there was no Phantom-hunting club."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A young Koito is seen taking care of some rabbits in a hutch with a friend and classmate of hers, who was laughing as the rabbits eat their food._

 _Koito and her friend heard something and look and saw the same three headed Phantom outside._

"One day, the rabbit hutch at school was attacked by a Phantom, and…Minase-san happened to be in charge of the rabbits then."

 _Koito then saw her friend crying in fear on her shoulder, before she looks back and saw the Phantom closely in front of her._

"Her special ability awakened, and she sealed the Phantom."

 _Koito uses her special ability for the first time on the Phantom, which made a bright light that made her close her eyes. When she opens them see saw the part of her school was ruined no doubt by her since she didn't have proper control of her ability._

"But her ability was so powerful, her teachers and classmates became afraid of her. Even her parents were terrified…"

 _Koito looks back and saw that her friend was away from her, looking with a scared face, then changes to one of her teachers looking a little nervous of her, then changes to the other classmates of hers running away from her, then changes to her parents arguing about her._

 _Then two agents from the Phantom Control Agency had come to pick her up._

"In the end, she couldn't stay at home, and she was taken away by the Phantom Control Agency."

 _Koito is seen with a smile on her face which turned to a sadden face as she looks down._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Even since then, she's shut herself off." Arisu said, before she drinks her coffee.

Kazuto sighs, and Kiba's hair covered his eyes as he looks down while he made a tight fist.

' _I see now…It's no wonder that she acts the way she does, with a childhood like that, who wouldn't.'_ Kazuto thought.

"The Phantom that awaken her abilities…Could it be?" Haruhiko asked.

"It might be the same Phantom that all of you are currently hunting. Sometimes, a Phantom that's been sealed once can become active again after a while." Arisu told them. "I'm sure Minase-san despises Phantoms for tearing her away from her friends and family. To her, Phantoms must be enemies."

' _Almost similar to me, with Smart Brain.'_ Kazuto thought.

Arisu then sets her coffee cup down on her table before she stands up.

"Anyway, I'm hoping things might change for the better for her by hanging out with you guys." Arisu said with a hopeful smile.

Kazuto and Haruhiko smiles to that, before Haruhiko's phone begins to ring, he brought it, and looks back at Arius to ask if it's okay if he answered, which she figure before she nods telling him it's fine.

Haruhiko answers and placed it by his ear.

"Ruru, did you find her?" Haruhiko asked.

* * *

(With Ruru)

Ruru is in a telephone booth, with the phone by her.

"Yeah, she's heading to the zoo." Ruru told him.

* * *

(Back with Kazuto and the others)

"Got it. We'll be right there." Haruhiko told her, before he hangs up.

Then they look back at their teacher.

"Go help her." Arisu told them.

"Right!" Haruhiko nodded.

"Of course!" Kazuto nodded.

"I will!" Kiba nodded.

* * *

Koito is seen in the middle of the zoo with her eyes closed, before she senses the Phantom, and soon saw that it was seated on top a clock pole staring at her before it started roaring at her.

"You seem to be upset that you missed three meals because of me. You must also despise me for sealing you. Let's settle this." Koito challenge the Phantom.

The Phantom readies its beam attack, while Koito begins her chant.

"Break, break, break, break, into the tune of creation. Tune, tune, tune, tune, shine the light of fortune!"

The Phantom fires its beam at her, and Koito sings releasing a beam as well, which collided against each other before the two attacks cancel each other out, which made the Phantom fallen off the clock and heads to the ground.

' _My ability's coming back.'_ Koito thought, as she didn't cough after using it. _'I can do it!'_

The Phantom lands on its feet and fired a ball of light at Koito, who dodges it by running to her right, before she stops and sings which made another beam of light at the Phantom, which hit and made a smoke cloud, but soon coming out was one of its head.

"That head!" Koito gasped, before the Phantom unleashed the same gas that affected her ability.

Koito was cough when she accidently breaths in some of the gas, before the Phantom hurls in one of its heads and fired a small bolt of lightning at her. Koito then falls on the ground, the Phantom roars in triumph before it approaches her.

Koito struggles to raised her head, only to see the Phantom readying it's beam attack at her, which made her closed her eyes to braced herself…

Then Marchosias head-butts under the Phantom's middle head chin, stopping its attack, Koito was surprised to see the dog Phantom here, before the three headed Phantom's head exploded from its beam attack with its mouth closed.

"Good job, Marchosias!" Haruhiko said, as he just arrived as well with Kazuto and Kiba, Koito was surprised to see them here.

Marchosias then begins to fly around the Phantom's heads getting its attention and soon leads it away from Koito.

Kiba then runs up to Koito to check on her.

"Koito!" Kiba said, before he begins to help her on her feet lending his shoulder for support. "Hang in there!"

"Kiba!" Everyone looks, and saw Mai, Reina, Kurumi, and Arisu arriving.

"Minase-san!" Reina said.

"Albrecht, help them out." Kurumi told her toy bear, before she sets it on the ground and it soon begins to grow to the Phantom's size.

Mai then begins her chant.

"Of the five elements, the power of water extinguishes fire." Mai moving her hands above her hips

The Phantom still continues to follow Marchosias with its heads.

"Hey big guy!" Kazuto got the Phantom's attention making it turn to him. "Remember me?!"

Kazuto activates his ability to levitate the Phantom off of the ground and soon lifts it to the air, Albrecht runs up and jumps at the Phantom and punches it to the ground and heading towards Mai.

Mai opens her eyes with a confidante smile before she punches one of the Phantom's head, which also made water explode inside of its body, before it fallen on the ground.

Haruhiko made a quick and well detail sketch of the Phantom on his book, and soon faced it at the Phantom.

"Thrashing Phantom, reveal your secrets to the Book of Thoth!" Haruhiko said his chant, and the Phantom was seal within the drewing.

"Good job!" Ruru cheers, after a successful seal.

They soon heard Koito who was laying a bench while being on Reina's lab was breathing heavily, which had gotten them worried.

"Koito!" Kiba said in worried for her, as Kazuto, Haruhiko and Mai heads to the others.

"What do we do?" Reina asked. "Let's call an ambulance."

"Izumi-san, don't you have healing abilities? Let's try that first." Arisu told her.

"That's right, I'll try it." Reina said, before she leans her head above Koito's chest, which made a light that calm Koito's breathing.

"Alright it's working." Kazuto said.

"Well isn't this something Aniki!" They all look and saw Akura and Akira walking to them.

"Those two again…" Kazuto said with a narrow look.

"Looks like this might be our special lucky day!" Akira cheered.

"Yes indeed it is." Akura grins in agreement. "After seeing what the others are capable of, they'll be prefect recruits for Smart Brain!"

The two brothers soon transformed into their Orphnoch forms, which shocked Kurumi.

"And after we just got done with the Phantom." Kazuto said, before he brings out his Faiz Gear out of his school bag, and puts it on. "Two more opponents just had to appear."

"With you on that." Kiba said as he puts the Orga Gear on, which surprised Mai and others minus Kurumi seeing that.

Kazuto and Kiba then brought out their Phones, and enter the codes for their transformations.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!" Kazuto declared with his arm raised.

"Henshin!" Kiba declared.

They then inserted their Phones into their Gears, and soon transformed into Faiz and Orga.

Kiba's transformation of Orga surprised Mai, Reina, Arisu, and Kurumi.

"No way! Kiba's a Rider too?!" Mai gasped.

Faiz then turns to Kurumi.

"Kurumi, you may want to close your eyes, because this isn't something for kids your age to see." Faiz told her, before he and Orga walks to the Orphnoch brothers, who the latter did the same.

Faiz flicks his wrist, before he and Orga runs to the Orphnochs, and they also did the same, before they engage combat with each other.

 **(Cue: The people with no name by m.c.A-T.)**

Faiz parries two punches from the Cactus Orphnoch, and soon counter punches him, causing the Orphncoh to stumble back, before Faiz punches with his other hand, causing him to roll to the ground, before he stops and soon got back and charges at Faiz, going for a punch, which made Faiz dodges him by side stepping letting the Orphnoch passed by him, before he kicks to Orphnoch to the ground.

The Flytrap Orphnoch attacks at Orga with his right hand, and the black Rider easily dodges his attacks, before Orga punches the Orphnoch on the gut, and punches him on the sides of his head and kicks the Orphnoch to the ground.

The Flytrap Orphnoch sits back up on one knee as he growls at Orga, before he roars and extended the flytrap heads on his shoulders, and soon hurls them at Orga, who dodges them as well, before he shoulder rolls under them, and soon drew out his Stlanzer and inserted his Mission Memory into it.

" **READY!"**

The Stlanzer changes into its blade mode, and Orga parries incoming whip attacks from the Flytrap Orphnoch's, before the Orphnoch growls and hurls them straight at him, Orga easily dodges them and in the same cuts them off from the Orphnoch's shoulders. This made him cry out in pain as his shoulder whips fallen on the ground and soon turned to ash.

Orga then pressed the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Orga readies his sword as energy travel's through it, and soon created huge crescent silhouette.

This made the Flytrap Orphnoch become scared and made him runs away, but was too late as Orga slashes through the Orphnoch, causing him to stop.

As blue flames appeared from the Flytrap Orphnoch's body, he slowly turns to his brother, who still continues fighting Faiz as they punch and parried each other, before they enter arm lock at each other.

" **Aniki…"** The Flytrap Orphnoch quietly called out, which the Cactus Orphnoch heard which made you turn to his younger brother, who was reaching out to him, before the Flytrap Orphnoch turns to ash leaving Orga's symbol.

" **Akira! No!"** The Cactus Orphnoch cries in despair and anger, before he pushed Faiz back, and glares at Orga. **"I'll make you pay for that!"**

Just as the Orphnoch was about to charge at Orga, Faiz kicks him away to the ground.

Faiz then drew out his Faiz Pointer, and inserted his Mission Memory into it, and attaches it on his ankle.

 **"READY!"**

Just as the Cactus Orphnoch got back on his feet, Faiz opens his Phone and pressed 'Enter'.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy travel to the Faiz Pointer and Faiz soon jumps, and fired the laser for the energy cone which Faiz kicks in and come through, the Cactus Orphnoch, who then turned to ash.

 **(End of song)**

* * *

After the battle, Faiz and Orga, changes back to their civilian forms, just as Koito begins to open her eyes.

"Koito-san?" Haruhiko said.

"The Phantom?" Koito asked.

Haruhiko showed her the Phantom sealed within his book.

"Sorry." Haruhiko told her.

This made Koito slightly angry before she sits up.

"Hey, you have no right to be mad." Mai told her.

It then begins to rain above them, as Koito was shaking. Arisu got a closer look of the sealed Phantom's picture.

"This Phantom doesn't look like the one Minase-san defeated." Arisu stated.

"Eh?!" Almost everyone let out, Koito's eyes widen when she looks back at the picture.

"I checked the records. This Phantom looks slightly different from the one Minase-san defeated. It's the same kind, but it isn't the one from four years ago." Arisu told them. "Looks like I mistakenly caught you guys up in a mess."

Koito then looks away, before she stands up and walks away.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Kiba said, before he follows her and soon gotten in her way, which made her stop in front of him.

"What-?" Koito started, before Kiba slaps on the face, which surprised her friends and Arisu.

"Honestly, what the hell do you think you were doing?!" Kiba exclaimed sounding very angry. "Going up against the Phantom alone, is beyond reckless and stupid! I understand you have a grudge against the Phantom that change your life, but that's no reason to throw it away so easily!"

"What would you know-" Koito started, before Kiba stops her by saying.

"Just shut up and let me finished!" Kiba shouted, which made her stop and made some of his friends flinched.

"Life shouldn't be something one should throw away so easily! We only got one chance of living and not every…" Kiba stops before he grits his death and remembers a painful memory of his past. "…Not everyone gets a second chance in life…I just wanted to tell you that."

Koito looks to the ground, before she walks past him leaving the area.

"She's so difficult. And Kiba-chi was really scary there." Ruru said.

"Yeah, but he's not wrong either. Unlike the Orphnoch not everyone gets a second chance, in life." Kazuto said, before he looks at his hand. "And death isn't something that anyone will forget so easily."

Kazuto then closed his eyes, as he remembers the day he died and was reborn into an Orphnoch.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kazuto was lying on a hospital gurney in an ambulance car, with breathing tubes in his mouth, with and with liquid tube needle in his arm, and with a heart meter to check the status of his heartbeat, with medics around him._

 _Then his heart stops, the medics saw this and tried to restart his heart many times._

 _But was too late, as Kazuto died on the gurney, the medics was about to removes the things attach to Kazuto, until suddenly Kazuto's heart starting to beat again, which shocked them._

 _Kazuto then opens his eyes as they were white, before they changed back to their regular color._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Kazuto then closes his hand; even to this day he didn't forget the cold embrace of death that day, but isn't scared of it as he still continues to fight against Smart Brain.

"Well that's fine for now." Mai said, before she turns to Kazuto and notices the look on his face. "Is something wrong Kazuto?"

Kazuto blinked.

"Oh no it's nothing, just remembering is all…" Kazuto assured her.

"Okay if you say so…" Mai said, before she turns to Kurumi. "Oh by the way, good work, Kurumi-chan. Thanks for helping!"

"Y-Yes…I mean, thank you." Kurumi said, sounding a little nervous.

"If we ever need help again we'll counting on you." Mai told her.

"Eh…?" Kurumi said quietly. "Okay…"

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to his friends, Kiba is seen walking back to his apartment as the rain pours on him.

As he was walking he then saw Leo in front of him leaning his back against a wall.

"Leo?" Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba, saw what you did, and I have to say good job there." Leo told him.

"Well thank you for that, with this I no doubt gain more trust with Faiz and his friends, even though they might some questions about me." Kiba said, before he walks by Leo.

"Yeah that's true, but there's a question I want to ask you though." Leo stated which made Kiba stop walking before Leo got off the wall looking behind him. "Why did you help that Koito girl?"

"Isn't that obvious, I only used her to my advantage to gained their trust." Kiba said.

"Yeah I know, but after defeating those two Orphnochs, you've given her a good chat about the importance of life. Why did you say that to her?" Leo asked.

"Does it really matter?" Kiba asked.

"Not really," Leo shrugged. "I'm just curious is all, but still though why did you say that to her, was it because you felt sorry for her?"

"Of course not, you should know better than anyone, that I won't let my feelings get in the way of our mission." Kiba told him, before he leaves.

"Alright fine, be that way, but I'm still going to report to the boss, so your better hope this doesn't upset him." Leo told him, Kiba simply waved to him. "Hmph…That punk, oh well, best to just keep my eye on him to make sure he follows the plan through the letter."

Leo then makes his leave as well.

* * *

(Next day)

It was earlier in the morning, as Kiba was seen in his room sleeping on his bed. Then someone knocks on his door, which causes him to wake up, as that person kept on knocking.

Kiba sighs before he stands off his bed and walks to the door.

"I swear Leo, if that's you I'm gonna…" Kiba said before he opens the door and saw Koito outside which surprised him. "Koito? What are you doing here?"

"We live in the same apartment, remember?" Koito asked.

"Yes I know that, but I was asking why were you knocking on my door?" Kiba asked.

"Well I come here to say…" Koito looks away with a blushed on her face. "Thank you…For Yesterday…And I'm sorry for everything, K-Kiba.

"Eh?" Kiba blinked.

"W-What?" Koito asked.

"No sorry, I didn't expect to hear thanks and an apology from you, and that you even said my name." Kiba stated.

This cause Koito to fully turned away from him.

"W-Well don't get used to it! Anyway I'm going to Haruhiko's and Kazuto's place to say thanks and sorry to them as well." Koito said, before she walks away. "See you at school."

"Y-Yeah sure…" Kiba mutters as he watches her, and the smiles. "Koito Minase…She's definitely a strange girl. Well since I'm up, might as well eat breakfast."

Kiba then closes his door, to get ready for school later.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mr J's Attack

**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

 **Chapter 6: Mr. J's Attack**

Smart Lady has brought the footage of Faiz's and Orga's battle against the Cactus and Flytrap Orphnochs to the CEO of Smart Brain, and isn't pleased about the result.

"This is most troublesome, Faiz is already a nuisance enough but now he has this mysterious black Rider fighting alongside with him." The CEO said as he taps his finger on his desk. "Especially since together they were able to defeat the Shima brothers, who are consider to be the strongest duo we ever had."

The CEO stands us and walks to the door. "We're going out Smart Lady, with me."

"Yes sir." Smart Lady nodded before she follows the CEO. "I presume we're going to meet with Lucky Clover."

"Yes," The CEO nodded before they exited the room and walks down the hallway. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but Kazuto Inui had interfered in Smart Brain's affairs for the last time. And he's more dangerous than ever since he has that black Rider as an ally, best to get rid of them sooner rather than later."

"Then I will call them to let them know that we will be at their bar soon." Smart Lady said before she brought out her phone and called the number for Lucky Clover, before they stop in front of the elevator and the CEO pressed the button to call to the floor they are on.

"That is most welcoming." The CEO said before the elevator arrived and they soon enter it, they soon turned around as the door closed in front of them.

* * *

 **(Play Justiφ's by ISSA)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song started showing a pixelated Faiz, and changes to the Auto Vajin, and showed two rows of images of Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge and Phone in Gun mode, and changes to Faiz riding on his bike.

 **(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can You Feel)** Kazuto was in a net cage, and grabs a fallen half cut apple, before breaking out of the cage and leaves,

 **(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)** Kazuto was seen with Haruhiko, Mai, Reina, Koito, Ruru, and Kurumi, on a beach, looking at the sun set, in which he smiles being with friends.

 **(Tell Me The Truth shinjiteta mirai ga)** Then change to Kiba and Leo standing side by side. Then changes to Kiba showing both his Horse Orphnoch form and changing to Orga, and changes of him bowing to Dark Decade.

 **(Kuzure sarou to shiteru)** Then changes to Leo smirks, as his Lion Orphnoch Form appears and then changes to Psyga.

 **(Kanashimi wo kuri kaeshi)** Kazuto was seen walking with his friends to school, and then flashes of his past appeared beside him.

 **(Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou)** Then it changes to Kazuto facing several Riotroopers, and he soon transformed into Faiz, and charges at the Riotroopers.

 **(Ima hitori no mune no naka)** Faiz was seen fighting against an Orphnoch, and changes of him riding the Auto Vajin.

 **(Me wo samase The Time To Go)** Then changes showing pixels of Kaixa and Delta, then changes of them wielding and using their main weapons.

 **(Tsuyoku aru tame ni)** Faiz was seen drifting on his bike, making a sharp turn.

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)** Then it changes to Smart Lady, blowing her hands which blue butterflies appeared flying, and showed one with a broken wing.

 **(JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo)** A young Kazuto looks at the burning lab where his parents had died, and soon the current Kazuto visited the now ruin building. Then changes to Faiz standing with the Auto Vajin in the on top of a building in the night, with his eyes and Photon Streams glowing brightly.

 **({The} end Justi-φ's the means!)** Then the song end, with the title logo.

* * *

Inside of a bar name the Clover Bar, are three men and one woman.

The women is the proprietor of the bar and works as the bar tender as well, she has long black haired tied in a ponytail and have white eyes, and is seen cleaning up the cups, wearing a blue shirt with a long black skirt with a black apron, and has black shoes.

This is Saeko Kageyama.

One of the men, who were reading a novel, has shrugged black hair and wears glasses over his grey eyes, wears a button up white shirt with black pants, with brown shoes.

This is Itsuro Takuma

One man, who was looking at pictures in a magazine, had brown hair that reaches above his shoulders and have red eyes, wears a baseball cap over his head, wears a black shirt under a grey one, and wears black shorts with matching sneakers.

This is Aki Sawada

The last man has a tanned skin with orange eyes, and wears a bandana over his head, tears a sleeveless shirt with black gloves and wears black jeans with grey shoes.

This is Mr. J.

These are the members of Smart Brain's elite taskforce of Orphnochs, Lucky Clover.

The doors soon open as the bell on the door rings; Saeko turns to the door to greet who was coming in.

"Welcome," Saeko said before she soon saw it was the CEO of Smart Brain. "Murakami-san."

When the other members of Lucky Clover had heard that, they look and saw it was truly the CEO Murakami himself. Murakami then seats on one of the chairs in front of the bartender table that Saeko was behind in.

"I'll take my usually." Murakami told Saeko, she nodded before she started to make his usually drink.

"I take it you have a mission for us, sir?" Itsuro asked.

"As sharp as ever I see." Murakami said, before he looks around inside of the bar. "Where are Kitazaki, and your newest member?"

"Kitazaki is out doing his own thing right now, and that kid you left us personally, is out trying to figure some things out." Aki answered.

"I see," Murakami said in understanding before he saw Saeko placing her original cocktail and his usually in front of him, and he soon begins to drink it and taking a sip of it, he then puts it down. "But anyway, back to why I am here. It's because I want one of you to deal with Kazuto Inui."

This gotten Lucky Clover's attention when he said that name.

"Kazuto Inui. If I recall he's the son of Professor Inui, who have been on the run with the Faiz Gear for three years now, correct?" Itsuro said before he closes his novel.

"Indeed, and he is becoming more of a nuisance by interfering with Smart Brain affairs, and defeated Orphnoch he encounter." Murakami said. "But not only that, there has been this mysterious black Rider who recently appeared, and has allied himself with Faiz, helping him in his battles for some time now."

"Really?" Saeko asked surprised to hear that and so were the others. "And Smart Brain doesn't know about this new Rider?"

"No we don't, we haven't found any info about this Rider or his Gear, in our databanks and we still don't know what his identity is. But regardless he is an enemy of Smart Brain, and must be eliminated along with Kazuto Inui." Murakami told them, before he looks at the members of Lucky Clover. "Who's willing to go first for this mission?"

Before the others could answer, the first to answer was Mr. J as he stood up.

"I'll do it." Mr. J answered.

"Mr. J, I had a feeling you were going to go first." Murakami said before he turns to him. "But I have to ask, do you think you'll be able to complete this mission?"

"Of course," Mr. J stated before he bows his head. "It will be done quick and precise, because it would be my honor to serve Smart Brain and its ideas."

"I'm so happy to hear that." Murakami said before he drinks his usually cocktail.

* * *

(Next day)

After classes in Hosea Academy, Kazuto wanted to talk with Kiba in private. The two of them were outside of the school and in an area with less students and staff around.

"Okay, so here we are. What do you want to talk about?" Kiba asked.

"Before we get to that, think you can do your thing, to make sure no one see or hear anything suspicious." Kazuto requested.

"Oh, okay I can do that." Kiba said before he waved his hand around the area he and Kazuto are in, making an illusionary barrier. "And there, now everyone outside of this area will think we're just two students having a nice friendly chat, now about what I said before."

"Right, I just need to confirm something. If you're able to a use a Gear like me, does that mean what I think it means?" Kazuto asked Kiba has a good idea what he was going on about and soon gave his answer.

"You guess right." Kiba said before he transformed into the Horse Orphnoch, which didn't surprised Kazuto.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about that." Kazuto said before Kiba changes back into his human form.

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you and to the others." Kiba said before he looks at his hand, then he looks back at Kazuto. "But you have to understand I have my reasons by keeping this a secret, because I'm not the only one who has secrets, am I?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Kazuto said before he looks at his own hand.

Kiba then placed his hand on Kazuto's shoulder, which made him look back at his teammate.

"Don't worry about it; you keep my secret I'll keep yours. Sound like a deal?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah it does. Thanks man." Kazuto answered. "But there's one more thing I have to ask. Your Gear, where and how did you get it?"

Kiba blinked when he said that, before he rubs the back of his head.

"Well I can't exactly reveal all that, what I can tell you though that it's called the Orga Gear and let's just say that it's a very special Gear I was given a long time ago." Kiba told him.

Kazuto however wasn't entirely convinced, and he has a feeling that there's more to Kiba than meets the eye. But he understand that Kiba has a reason for keeping his secrets, and it will hypocritical to ask more of that, given that he also keep his Orphnoch status a secret to the rest of their friends.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave at that then." Kazuto sighs.

"Glad to hear that. Anyway I think it's about time we meet up with our friends now, don't you think so?" Kiba said before he snaps his fingers to bring down the illusion barrier he put up, and soon leaves to meet with his and Kazuto's friends.

Kazuto follows behind Kiba and soon walks side by side with him.

* * *

(Later)

After meeting up with their friends, Mai have told them is that Arisu have given them a job for them to do. Apparently a wild Phantom has recently been causing trouble in a construction site.

Kazuto and Kiba carrying duffle bags that have their Rider Gears inside are now walking alongside with their team to the construction site. Kazuto had notice that Mai have been humming in a happy tone as they walk.

"Hey, so what's up with Mai?" Kazuto asked whispering to Haruhiko.

"Well apparently, the pay for this job is about 100,000 yen." Haruhiko told him while whispering.

"100,000?!" Kazuto gasped quietly. "Isn't that a little too suspicious?"

"Yeah, and I told Mai-senpai that we should think about it some more, but she wouldn't listen." Haruhiko stated which made Kazuto sigh.

"Man, I know she needs the money but still." Kazuto said while rubbing the side of his head.

As they were walking and were passing by the door of a grocery store, when he wasn't looking Kazuto bump into a girl holding bags of groceries in her hands, bumping into each other made the girl fall to the ground and drop some of her groceries that have gotten out of her bags.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Kazuto said before he and the others look at the girl.

She looks to be an eighteen year old, with long black hair tied in a ponytail and has violet eyes. She is wearing a white sweater with a black vest, and wears a purple skirt with blocks boots and purple stockings.

"Don't worry about it; it was my fault for not seeing where I was going." She told them, before she begins picking up and putting her groceries back into the bags.

"Here, let me help." Kazuto said before he begins helping her gather her groceries.

"Come on you guys, us too." Mai told the rest of her team, they nodded as they begin helping to gather the groceries on the floor.

Just as they were about to be done, as Reina puts some of the remaining groceries into one of the bags, Kazuto soon spotted something that caught his eyes, he then picks it up and his eyes slightly widen on what it was.

"And done." Reina said as she puts the last of the fallen groceries in the bag, before she picks it up and stands up, and handed the bag to the girl they bump into. "Here you go, miss…"

"Akeno, Akeno Izumo. And thank you for your help." Akeno said before she grabs onto the bag.

"It's no problem, but Izumo-san I have a question." Kazuto said, getting her attention and showed her a high tech communicator, in his hand, and that communicator has the Smart Brain logo on it.

Akeno's eyes widen in fear when she saw that communicator in his hand, which made her check one pocket to find that it was empty, indicating that it's hers.

"So it is yours, mind telling what you were doing with a Smart Brain communicator." Kazuto said before he took a quick look on the device in his hand. "From what I can tell, it's pretty advance device, not something you can get through ordinary means."

Then his friends look at Akeno with curious looks on their faces, and saw that Akeno was breaking out a nervous sweat as she looks at each of them.

' _These guys…Don't tell me they're…'_ Akeno thought before she saw Kazuto walking towards her.

"Look I don't mean any trouble I just need to…" Before Kazuto could finish Akeno grabs onto his wrist and manage to grab the communicator out of his hand and pushed him to the ground.

"Kazuto-kun! Are you alright?" Mai asked as she knelt down to Kazuto to check on him.

"I'm fine, but that girl." Kazuto said, before he and the others already saw her running away.

"Hey, what was that?! Did you already forget we help you out?!" Ruru shouted at Akeno.

"You didn't do anything." Haruhiko deadpanned before he chops her on the head.

Kazuto soon got back and chase after her.

"Kazuto-kun? What are you…?" Mai asked as she watches him run.

"I'm sorry but I still need to ask her a few more questions, you guys go on ahead without!" Kazuto told them, before he and Akeno made a turn on the end of the street.

Mai puffed out her cheeks with a jealous look on her face, as she watches the two of them leave, which Ruru took notice.

"Oh my, Mai-chan, are you jealous?" Ruru asked, which made Mai blushed.

"I am not!" Mai exclaimed which made the little Phantom laughs as she flies behind Haruhiko's head.

"Moi, Kazuto-kun that baka…" Mai sighs before she folded her arms.

* * *

Kazuto is still chasing after Akeno, who the letter saw that he was running after her. Akeno looks back forward and saw that there was an alleyway coming up, which she quickly turns to and Kazuto soon turns into that alleyway as well.

As Akeno was running down the alleyway, she soon saw two trash cans in front of her and just before she passed them, she throws them to the ground to block Kazuto's path as she continues running down the path, and Kazuto soon jumps over them as he still follows her.

As Akeno still continues running down the alleyway she soon saw a back door to one of the buildings that was slightly opened, and just as soon as she passed it she fully opens before she continues onward, and when Kazuto saw the door in front of his path he jumps over it as he kept running after her.

Akeno then made a sharp turn, but soon stops when she saw a fence in front of her and blocking her path, she was about to turn around and run to the other path, but soon saw Kazuto already behind her.

"Finally caught up with you…" Kazuto said as he wipes off his sweat on his forehead.

Akeno walks backward but soon stops when her back touch the fence that was behind her.

"Look I don't know why you run off, and why you have that Smart Brain device. But I don't mean you harm." Kazuto said before he could say anymore, Akeno breathes in deeply and when she breathes out, she had breathed out smoke out of her mouth, towards Kazuto and soon surrounded the area they were in.

Kazuto coughs a few times before he covers his mouth with his arm and fans the smoke away with his other arm.

"What the…She's a special ability user…" Kazuto said as he coughs.

Soon the smoke had faded away, and Kazuto soon sees that Akeno was now gone. He then tried to pick up her scent, but can't find it.

"Great the smoke must have masked her scent before she got away." Kazuto said as he looks around the area. "But still though, just who was that girl."

Kazuto sighs before he decided to meet up with his friends.

"Best not to worry about it now, especially since she got away, might as well meet up with the others, for the Phantom task." Kazuto said as he leaves the area.

The voice of Akeno sighs in relief, before she made a sucking sound, and was soon seen sucking up smoke was in the same color of the wall, after she done she looks down to the path that Kazuto had left into.

"Looks like I given him the slip. I need to let the professor know, that Smart Brain might be on to us." Akeno said before she brought the communicator to call this professor, to let him know what has happened.

* * *

Mai and the others have arrived at the construction site, where a Phantom has been causing problems in, for the task they were given. Mai with her eyes closed and arms folded is typing her finger on her arm, as she and the other have been waiting for Kazuto.

"Hmmm…He's late." Mai said sounding a little impatient.

"Please be calm, Mai-onee-sama. I'm sure; Kazuto-kun will come soon." Reina told her.

They soon heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. They soon look and saw Kazuto riding on his bike heading towards them, and soon stops by them.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting." Kazuto said as he removes his helmet and got off his bike.

"Well you should be." Mai stated before she walks in front of Kazuto. "First it was running off and chasing that girl, and then you made us wait. What did you instantly fall in love with her?"

"No it's not like that; I have my reasons for that." Kazuto told her as he waves his hands.

Mai wasn't entirely confused as she huffed and turns away and heads towards the gate to the construction site.

"Whatever…" Mai mutters as she heads inside through the gate and the others soon follows behind her.

As they were walking, Haruhiko soon asked Kazuto.

"But still though I have to ask, why did you run after her?" Haruhiko asked, which slightly gotten Mai's attention.

"Well…I guess it's because of that Smart Brain device she had." Kazuto answered. "I mean I spent three years of my life fighting against that company, so anyone whose has a connection to that company so matter how big or small, might be my enemy."

"So that's why you chase after her?" Ruru asked.

"Yeah, because I wanted to protect you guys." Kazuto said which had gotten Mai's attention when she slightly turns her head towards him. "I mean, I have a great time being with you all, hunting down Phantoms, and hanging out in or out of school. I really enjoy those days, but every time Smart Brain gets involved in that, those days become darker."

"Kazuto I have no idea." Haruhiko said, and Mai looks back ahead and looking a little guilty before she slaps on her cheeks, before they soon stop in a few feet away in front of the building that was under construction.

Mai then turns around and walks in front of Kazuto.

"Mai, what's up?" Kazuto asked.

"Oh nothing I just happened to hear what you and Haruhiko were talking about." Mai told him. "And I have to say, that you don't have to worry about it that much."

"Eh?" Kazuto blinked.

"I mean you said that you enjoy the days hanging out with us, then enjoy it while you can, so what Smart Brain comes after you in that time, just don't worry about it when that times comes." Mai said. "And plus we know how to handle and take care of ourselves. Well except for Haruhiko."

Haruhiko felt a large arrow piercing through his body, after she said that about him.

"Mai…" Kazuto said before he looks at the others, giving him a reassured smile on their faces, which made him smile as well before he nodded. "Alright, thanks for that."

Mai smiles before she said.

"It's no problem."

"Hey everyone, now that we're here, don't you think there's something wrong?" Haruhiko asked as he looks around. "I mean I get there's no one around because of the Phantom, but they should have least left someone here waiting for us."

"Yeah that's right." Kiba said as he looks around the area as well. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Oh relax you two. Maybe they're inside that building, let's walk in there and see." Mai stated before she walks into the building.

"Mai-senpai, it wouldn't kill you to be a little bit cautious." Haruhiko said before he sighs and soon follows behind her. "But who I'm kidding it is Mai-senpai I'm talking about."

"Yeah sure is." Kazuto said quietly before he and the others followed as well.

As they walk to the building that was under construction, they didn't saw that there was a pile of ash nearby with a safety helmet on top of it, and there were a few more piles nearby to it, and there were three shadowy figures looking below them on the building.

* * *

After walking inside of building, and walking up about ten floors up, Kazuto and his friends continue to look around, but still found no one in the building.

As he was looking around Kazuto notices something off about this area, which made him narrow his eyes.

"Something's definitely not right here." Kazuto said which gotten his friends' attention.

"Yeah I'm having that feeling too." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Reina asked.

"Don't you think it's odd, that we haven't seen anyone in here or in the area? I mean sure there's the Phantom that's been on a rampage here, but they could have least left one or two people here waiting for us." Kazuto stated. "And there's that, someone claim that a Phantom was here causing trouble here, yet we haven't seen it, and there's no damage here either."

Mai and the others looks around, and soon saw that he's right, after seeing that there's no signs of damages from a Phantom anywhere.

"Yeah, now that you mention it you're right." Mai said as she looks around. "Something is really off here."

"That's what I told you before, senpai. I know that this job was suspicious…" Haruhiko said, before they heard something nearby, they soon look and saw that a bucket had fallen to the ground.

"What the…" Kazuto mutters before he saw that something bump onto a buzz saw table. "Did you guys see that?"

"S-See what...?" Haruhiko asked sounding a little scared.

Kurumi made a scared but cute gasped, when she saw more movement.

"I just saw a shadow…" Kurumi mutters.

"Okay, something's definitely not right here." Kiba said as he was on guard.

"Maybe we should leave, and forget that all of this has happened…!" Haruhiko said before he felt something had tied up around his neck, which made him placed his hands around what that was.

Then they soon saw Haruhiko being dragged backward.

"Haruhiko!" His friends gasped, before Kazuto runs to him and pulls out his Faiz Phone.

"Is it a Phantom?" Reina asked.

"No it's not, otherwise we would see it!" Kazuto said, before he saw Haruhiko being lift up in the air.

Kazuto changed his Phone in its gun mode, and fired laser shots at the area above Haruhiko; after a few shots missed he hit something that hissed in pain, as it drops Haruhiko back to the ground.

Kazuto then checks on Haruhiko who was coughing and mending his neck.

"You alright?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" Haruhiko answered as he coughs.

" **That really hurt you know."** Everyone then looks, and something that was camouflage appearing on top of the metal beams.

The creature has the features of a chameleon, with the head of one with three horns and has a tail on, and has the hands and feet of that of a chameleon.

This is the Chameleon Orphnoch.

"An Orphnoch should have guessed." Kazuto said before he stands up and got in front of Haruhiko who slowly got back up.

" **And he's not alone!"** They heard another voice, and saw another Orphnoch jumping down on the floor they were on.

The Orphnoch has a Cobra's head with a face with a mask armored face with two fangs on the mouthpiece, while the rest of his body was human shape, and has several arm bands on his arms and legs.

This is the Cobra Orphnoch.

"There are two of them?!" Haruhiko said sounding really scared now.

"This must have been a trap they set up for us." Kazuto said.

"Then where's all the workers?" Reina asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kiba said, which gave Reina and the others a good idea what happened to the workers for the construction site.

"Mai, you and Haruhiko take Reina and Kurumi somewhere safe!" Kazuto told her, as he brought out his Faiz Gear out his duffle bag and Kiba did the same as well. "Me, and Kiba will handle this!"

"You got it!" Mai nodded before she grabs onto Reina and Kurumi and runs to somewhere they can be safe and Haruhiko and Ruru soon follow.

"You ready Kiba?" Kazuto said as he puts on his Faiz Gear.

"Did you even have to ask?" Kiba said as he puts his Gear on as well.

"Good point." Kazuto said, as he and Kiba pressed the codes on their Phones to transformed and pressed 'Enter'.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!" Kazuto and Kiba said before they inserted their Phones into their belts.

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Kazuto and Kiba soon transformed into Faiz and Orga, and soon charge at the two Orphnochs, Faiz charging at the Chameleon Orphnoch and Orga at the Cobra Orphnoch.

As Faiz was charging at the Chameleon Orhpnch, he drew out his Faiz Phone, changing it into its gun mode and pressed '1-0-6' and 'Enter'.

 **"BRUST MODE!"**

Faiz then pointed his Faiz Phone at the Chameleon Orphnoch, and fired laser shots at the Orphnoch, which he manage to dodge by jumping on beam to beam as Faiz kept firing at him. Faiz clicks his tongue in annoyance, before he focus and soon wait for the right timing and soon saw the Chameleon Orphnoch's foot had touch the next metal beam he jumps, and soon shoots on that foot, and manage to hit it which made the Orphnoch lose his balance as he fallen to the floor.

Faiz chuckles before he inserted his Faiz Phone back into his belt, and charges at the Orphnoch, as the Chameleon Orphnoch had just got back on his feet, Faiz landed a punch on the Orphnoch followed with a few more punches.

Orga armed with his sword slashed at the Cobra Orphnoch a few times, as he dodges and blocks the black Rider's attacks with the bands on his arms. When the Cobra Orphnoch blocks Orga's slashed with one of his arms, the black Rider smirks under his helmet as he punches on the Orphnoch's face with his other hand, making the Cobra Orphnoch to stumble back before Orga landed a few sword slashes on his chest with the last one sending the Orphnoch rolling on the floor.

The Chameleon Orphnoch punches at Faiz, which he manage to parried and grabs onto the Orphnoch's arm and holds it in a submission hold, and knees the Chameleon Orphnoch a few times, and uppercuts the Orphnoch sending him to the ground.

Faiz was about to bring out his Faiz Shot to finished the Chameleon Orphnoch, but just before he could do that he, something jumps down and landed behind Faiz and slashes him on the back, which made Faiz turn around to who attack, when he did that someone smacks him on the head sending him rolling on the floor.

"Kazuto-kun!" Mai said in worried.

Faiz got back up on one knee and foot, and he and Orga saw who attacked him.

It was another Orphnoch armed with a nasty looking claymore sword, and has the features of a Crocodile.

This is the Crocodile Orphnoch, and the Orphnoch form of Mr. J of Lucky Clover.

"Not another one!" Haruhiko said when he and the others saw the Crocodile Orphnoch.

' _No way, they sent a member of Lucky Clover here so soon?!'_ Orga thought slightly surprised to see the Crocodile Orphnoch.

" **Hey!"** Orga looks and manage to dodge a punch from the Cobra Orphnoch.

" **You didn't forget about me? Did you?!"** The Cobra Orphnoch roars and soon his legs become that of a cobra's tail and soon charges at Orga.

The Crocodile Orphnoch looks at the Chameleon Orphnoch who got back up and walks by him.

" **You help with the black Rider. Faiz is mine."** The Crocodile Orphnoch orders before he sets his eyes on Faiz who got back up on both of his feet.

" **Yes sir."** The Chameleon Orphnoch nodded before he runs to the Cobra Orphnoch and Orga.

" **Now then…"** The Crocodile Orphnoch said as he and Faiz looks at each other before they soon charge and attacks at each other.

Orga is seen dodging the Cobra Orphnoch's pouncing attacks with his head, and after a few tries the Cobra Orphnoch's attacks by swinging his tail at Orga which he manage to dodge by jumping over it.

Orga was about to slash at the Cobra Orphnoch with his sword, but the Chameleon Orphnoch stops him by launching and wrapping his tongue around Orga's wrist.

" **I don't think so!"** The Chameleon Orphnoch said.

The Cobra Orphnoch then wraps himself with his tail around Orga trapping him and slowly crushing him, as he growls in pain.

After Faiz dodges an attack from the Crocodile Orphnoch, he saw Orga's current situation.

"Kiba!" Faiz said as he was about to run and help him, but the Crocodile Orphnoch stops him by slashing on his chest, sending Faiz rolling on the ground.

" **You should worry more about yourself."** The Crocodile Orphnoch told Faiz, before he walks up to Faiz as he slowly got back up and the Orphnoch grabs Faiz on the neck, and soon picks him up and slams him on a metal beam.

"Kazuto-kun!" Mai said in worried.

Faiz tries to break free from the Crocodile Orphnoch's hold on him but the Orphnoch had a strong hold on him.

"Inui…" Orga mutters as he tries to break from the Cobra Orphnoch's hold, but his hold was too strong as the Orphnoch still continues crushing him.

The Crocodile Orphnoch then raised his sword; Mai was about to rush in and help but Haruhiko stops her by grabbing onto her arm.

" **This is what happened to those who dare to defy Smart Brain!"** The Crocodile Orphnoch roars as he swings his sword down at Faiz. Faiz braced himself from the attack as he closes his eyes…Then suddenly the Crocodile Orphnoch was fired on, which made him let go of Faiz who fallen on one knee and the Orphnoch stumbles away from him.

Everyone soon look and saw who had saved Faiz.

It was a man, wearing a black bodysuit with yellow lines all over his body. His chest had grey armor with yellow lines running across it in an 'X', with the edges pointing out from his shoulders to make the shoulders pads. His helmet was mainly black with a purple visor that was separated by a yellow Chi symbol. He wears a belt similar to Faiz's and Orga's with a flip swing phone in front with a yellow 'X' symbol with a on the front with a purple background beneath that symbol.

In his hand is a gun that is in the shape of an 'X', and is colored black, silver, and the 'X' is yellow.

This is Kamen Rider Kaixa.

Everyone in the building was surprised to see Kaixa.

"Another Rider?" Faiz and the Crocodile Orphnoch said in the same time.

' _No way, Kaixa..?_ ' Orga thought while wondering who Kaixa was and why he is here.

Kaixa then walks to Faiz and offered his hand to him, and Faiz grabs onto his hand and Kaixa helps him up his feet.

"You go help your friend. I'll deal with him." Kaixa told Faiz, before he turns his eyes at the Crocodile Orphnoch.

"Right!" Faiz nodded before he runs to Orga to help.

Kaixa then removes his Mission Memory and inserted it into weapon in his hand, the Kaixa Blaygun.

 **"READY!"**

A yellow blade appeared attached underneath the gun grip.

Kaixa then made a combat stance before he, and the Crocodile Orphnoch charges at each other, and soon clashed their blades at each other.

" **What the hell…?"** The Chameleon Orphnoch said wondering how this new Rider is here, before Faiz taps on his shoulder making him look at the Rider before he punches him sending the Orphnoch to the ground and freeing Orga's wrist from his tongue as it went back into his mouth.

Faiz then drew out his Faiz Phone in gun mode and pressed '1-0-3' and 'ENTER' on it.

 **"SINGLE MODE!"**

Faiz then fired a laser shot at the Cobra Orphnoch, making him hissed in pain and made him to let go of Orga before he moves away from Faiz's laser.

Faiz then inserted his Faiz Phone back in his belt, and help Orga up his feet.

"Can you still fight?" Faiz asked.

"Yeah I still have a few swings left in me." Orga answered.

"Good to know." Faiz said as he looks back at the Chameleon Orphnoch and Orga looks at the Cobra Orphnoch.

Faiz flicks his wrist before he, and Orga charges at the Orphnochs they were looking at.

 **(Cue: The people with no name by m.c.A-T.)**

Orga slashes at the Cobra Orphnoch who kept dodging his attacks. The Cobra Orphnoch then slams his tail at Orga, who dodges it by shoulder rolling and as soon as Orga stop by the Orphnoch's tail by stabbing his sword on it, this made the Cobra Orphnoch cries in pain, before Orga pulls out his sword and slashes the Orphnoch on his chest causing him to move back.

Orga then pressed the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Orga readies his sword as energy travel's through it, and soon created huge crescent silhouette. Orga then slashed his sword down straight through the Cobra Orphnoch and destroying him before he turned to ash.

Faiz landed a few punches on the Chameleon Orphnoch, and the last punch sends the Orphnoch rolling on the ground. The Chameleon Orphnoch got back on one knee and throws and swings his tongue at Faiz, which he manage to dodge a few times before he catches and grabs onto his tongue.

" **Oh no…"** The Chameleon Orphnoch mutters having a good idea what's going to come next.

Faiz then pulls the Chameleon Orphnoch towards him and when the Orphnoch was closed enough Faiz let's go of his tongue and kicks the Orphnoch back to the ground and crashing onto a table.

Faiz then pulls out his Faiz Shot and inserted his Mission Memory into it before he puts it on.

 **"READY!"**

Faiz then charges at the Chameleon Orphnoch as he opens his Phone and pressed 'Enter'.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy travels into Faiz's Shot, and when the Chameleon Orphnoch got back up, Faiz punches him with his Faiz Shot, destroying the Chameleon Orphnoch as he turned to ash.

Kaixa is dodging a few attacks from the Crocodile Orphnoch's sword, before he counter attacks with his Blaygun's blade landing a slash on the Orphnoch's chest followed with a upward slash causing the Crocodile Orphnoch to stumble back, before he stops and slashed at Kaixa with his sword which he mange to blocks with his own.

The Crocodile Orphnoch readies one of his clawed gauntlets, and slashed on Kaixa's chest causing to stumble back and lands another slash with his sword, sending Kaixa rolling on the ground before he stops and got on one knee.

As Kaixa got back up he soon saw the Crocodile Orphnoch charging at him to attack the Rider with his sword, which he manage dodge by jumping over the Orphnoch and lands behind him, and soon slashed the Crocodile Orphnoch on the back which made him to stumble forward before Kaixa kicks the Orphnoch away further.

Kaixa then opens his Phone and pressed 'Enter'.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy traveled from Kaixa's belt and then through his arm and soon into his Blaygun, and Kaixa pulls on the Blaygun's hammer, and soon pulled the trigger which fired a single energy shot at the Crocodile Orphnoch.

When it hit the Crocodile Orphnoch, it entraps him in an energy binding around all over his body. Kaixa then readies his sword as the blade was glowing with energy, then a yellow energy 'X' appears in front of him as he begins charging at the Crocodile Orphnoch, which soon become an energy cone before he move into the cone slashing through the Orphnoch as he cries out in pain, and Kaixa soon reappears behind the Crocodile Orphnoch before he turns to ash leaving his 'X' symbol.

 **(End of song)**

After the three Orphnochs were defeated, Faiz and Orga and their friends walk in front of Kaixa.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?" Faiz asked.

Kaixa was about to answered, before he gasped and then sparks suddenly started to appear and crackle around him as he screams in pain.

"What the…What's going on?" Haruhiko asked wondering what was wrong.

' _Wait could the user be human?'_ Orga thought.

Kaixa soon begins to run away leaving the area as he grunts in pain.

"Wait!" Faiz calls out to Kaixa, before follows Kaixa and Orga and his friends soon follows.

* * *

Kaixa jumps down from the floor he was on to the ground, he lands on his feet but soon falls on one knee, he soon got back up and pulls out his Phone and typed in a code and then pressed 'Enter', as he limps to the gate that was in front of him.

" **SIDE BASSHAR-COME CLOSER!"**

Faiz and Orga jumps down to the ground behind Kaixa landing on their feet, and soon saw Kaixa was already at the other side of the gate.

"Wait! Just tell us who you are?" Orga called out to Kaixa, before he and Faiz runs to him.

"What's wrong; tell us and maybe we can do something to help." Faiz said as he runs to Kaixa.

As Kaixa was limping away, a black and yellow motorcycle with a sidecar attach on the side, drives in front of him. Kaixa soon got on the Side Basshar, and soon drives away as Faiz and Orga run through the gate and the two Riders saw Kaixa leaving before he was now out of sight.

When he left, Faiz still kept wondering about Kaixa.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Search for Kaixa**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Search for Kaixa

**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

 **Chapter 7: The Search for Kaixa, and the Reunion**

In the night by the river side, group of teenagers and kids at who are at least 10 years old is seen looking for someone by the river using flash lights to help see, and one of them was Akeno along with an adult man.

The man has short brown hair with grey parts on the sides with a thin chinstrap scruffy beard, and white eyes. He was wearing a brown trench coat, under a black sweater, with brown jeans with shoes, wears glasses over his eyes. This is Hikaru Midorikawa.

"Nagato!" They each called out one at a time as they search for this Nagato.

"Professor, everyone! I found him!" A girl called out which made everyone else run to her.

The person she found was Kaixa who was lying on the ground and was growling in pain. Akeno quickly opens the Kaixa Phone and pressed the 'END' button undoing the transformation, revealing Nagato an 18 year old young man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a black shirt with matching jeans and boots.

"Nagato!" Hikaru knelt down to him to check on Nagato who soon looks at him.

"P-Professor I done it…I beaten…an Orphnoch…" Nagato mutters before he loses conscious as he closed his eyes, and to their horror they watch as he turned to ash like how an Orphnoch is defeated leaving only the Kaixa Gear.

The others started to cry for the loss of their dear friend Nagato, while Hikaru still had his horrified look on his face as he picks up the Kaixa Gear and looks at it.

"Good god…what have I done?" Hikaru mutters in horror.

* * *

 **(Play Justiφ's by ISSA)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song started showing a pixelated Faiz, and changes to the Auto Vajin, and showed two rows of images of Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge and Phone in Gun mode, and changes to Faiz riding on his bike.

 **(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can You Feel)** Kazuto was in a net cage, and grabs a fallen half cut apple, before breaking out of the cage and leaves,

 **(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)** Kazuto was seen with Haruhiko, Mai, Reina, Koito, Ruru, and Kurumi, on a beach, looking at the sun set, in which he smiles being with friends.

 **(Tell Me The Truth shinjiteta mirai ga)** Then change to Kiba and Leo standing side by side. Then changes to Kiba showing both his Horse Orphnoch form and changing to Orga, and then changes of him bowing to Dark Decade.

 **(Kuzure sarou to shiteru)** Then changes to Leo smirks, as his Lion Orphnoch Form appears and then changes to Psyga.

 **(Kanashimi wo kuri kaeshi)** Kazuto was seen walking with his friends to school, and then flashes of his past appeared beside him.

 **(Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou)** Then it changes to Kazuto facing several Riotroopers, and he soon transformed into Faiz, and charges at the Riotroopers.

 **(Ima hitori no mune no naka)** Faiz was seen fighting against an Orphnoch, and changes of him riding the Auto Vajin.

 **(Me wo samase The Time To Go)** Then changes showing pixels of Kaixa and Delta, then changes of them wielding and using their main weapons.

 **(Tsuyoku aru tame ni)** Faiz was seen drifting on his bike, making a sharp turn.

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)** Then it changes to Smart Lady, blowing her hands which blue butterflies appeared flying, and showed one with a broken wing.

 **(JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo)** A young Kazuto looks at the burning lab where his parents had died, and soon the current Kazuto visited the now ruin building, then changes to Faiz standing with the Auto Vajin in the on top of a building in the night, with his eyes and Photon Streams glowing brightly.

 **({The} end Justi-φ's the means!)** Then the song end, with the title logo.

* * *

(Next day)

After the battle against the Crocodile Orphnoch, Kazuto and his team heads back to their school to report what happened. Arisu was quite shocked about this and apologize to them for what happened, and promise to be more careful.

In Haruhiko's house, Kazuto in the guest room provided for him is seen seated by a table in the room working on a small device on the table.

Kazuto then stops working on it before he leans back on his chair, as he mind was still on Kaixa yesterday. He and others search for the mysterious Rider that helped him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Kazuto was still curious about him and wonders what happened to him, and wants to learn more about him and wants to know how he got his Gear.

' _Well thinking about it won't help.'_ Kazuto thought before he stands up.

Kazuto now dressed in his casually clothes and carrying a duffle bag that holds his Faiz Gear inside, leaves his room and was now in the living room/kitchen of the house. Kazuto then saw Haruhiko wearing causal clothes is seated on the table like he was waiting for him.

"Hey," Haruhiko waved at him and Ruru soon waves at him as well.

"You two…? What are you doing here?" Kazuto asked.

"Well for one thing I live here remember." Haruhiko pointed out.

"Oh yeah that's right. But that's not what I meant." Kazuto said.

"Well I'm here because you're going to look for that Rider that helped us yesterday, right?" Haruhiko asked.

"Yeah…I still can't help but be curious about him, especially how he got his belt, which is why I'm going to look for him." Kazuto said.

"Alright then but you're going need help with that. Don't you?" Haruhiko asked.

"I guess that's why you're dressed and awake in a Sunday. But I can't ask you do this, especially since this might be dangerous." Kazuto said.

"Well I really wanted to stay out of it. But Mai-senpai forced me into doing this…" Haruhiko sighs which made Kazuto blinked in surprised.

"Wait what about Mai?" Kazuto asked.

"Dang it, Haruhiko!" Mai exclaimed before she slams the door opened as she walks in and Reina who was behind falls to the ground.

"Mai?! And Reina…?" Kazuto said a little surprised to them here.

"And they're not alone." Kiba said before he walks in and waved at Kazuto.

"Kiba? You're here too?" Kazuto said surprised once again.

"Yep, Haruhiko and Mai said that you've might be going out to search for that Rider, so she asked us to help." Kiba explained.

"Really?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah of course." Mai said before she walks up in front of Kazuto. "I mean you've help us out a bunch a times, so we want to return the favor."

"You guys…" Kazuto said in awe and wasn't sure what to say, before he saw the eager looks on their faces except for Haruhiko who had a somewhat eager face, before he nodded. "Alright, I can tell I won't convince you otherwise, so let's get to work."

They all nodded in agreement. Then they all head outside together and Kazuto soon saw Koito dressed in casual outfit and was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Koito said.

"Koito? What are you doing here?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah sorry…I told her what we're going to do and she kind of followed me here." Kiba answered as he rubs the back of his head.

"Why though?" Kazuto asked.

"Because I'm curious of what we'll find." Koito told him.

Kazuto sighs as he rubs the back of his head before he said.

"Okay then…welcome aboard I guess." Kazuto said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the Smart Brain CEO's office, the CEO Kyoji Murakami is watching video footage of Kaixa battle alongside Faiz and Orga against the Crocodile Orphnoch and with the other two Orphnochs.

The phone rings and he soon answered it.

"Hello?" Kyoji said.

" _Greetings chief Murakami."_ The person who called was Mr. J alive, and Murakami wasn't that surprised by that.

"Oh Mr. J, I'm glad to see you're back on your feet." Kyoji said.

" _Thank you sir and I have news about one of the missing Gears."_ Mr. J said.

"I know I just received footage of it." Kyoji said before he saw that sparks of electricity appears around Kaixa as he screams in pain. "It would appear that my old friend had made his trip, but unfortunately for him the human that he given the Kaixa Gear to is most likely died. But none the less, you have a new priority. Is to find Professor Midorikawa, eliminate him along with those who are with him and bring the Kaixa Gear back to me. Think you can do that?"

" _Of course sir, it will be done."_ Mr. J swore to him before he hangs up.

Kyoji smirks as he puts the phone down.

* * *

Kazuto and the others split up in teams of two, Kazuto with Mai, Haruhiko with Reina, and Kiba with Koito. They asked around if anyone saw Kaixa, but had no luck.

Kazuto and Mai were now at the construction site where they first met him, while Mai was looking around for some clues, Kazuto tried to use his enhanced sense of smell to see if he can catch Kaixa's scent but the scent was too cold for him to find.

' _Great the scent got cold…'_ Kazuto thought before he stands up.

"I couldn't find anything." Mai said before she walks to Kazuto.

"Yeah same with me too." Kazuto told her.

After that they decided to look around and ask people who lived or had worked in the area asked if they had seen Kaixa, but so far no success. After like an hour of searching they decided to meet up and have a lunch break in a fast food restaurant.

"Hmm…we've search for an hour but we still hadn't found anything about that guy…" Mai said before she drinks her soda and puts it down. "Maybe there's a chance he must have left town."

"Maybe but I still like to be sure of that." Kazuto said before he was about to take a bite of his warm burger but soon flinched by the heat of it.

"I still can't believe he's gone…" Kazuto enhanced hearing soon picks up a boy's voice before he slightly turns his head around.

He saw two 15 year olds seated on the same table together.

One is a boy with unruly light brown hair and has purple eyes.

The other was a girl with auburn red hair tied in a twin tails style and has sea blue eyes.

Kazuto saw the sadness in their eyes, and he recognized them as the sadness of losing someone who was important.

"Yeah me too…" The girl mutters before she looks up. "But we can't be sad about it forever, we need to be strong for the others and for Nagato."

' _Guess they must have lost someone who was important to them. I should probably stop eavesdropping on them then.'_ Kazuto thought out of respect because he also knows that feeling but his enhanced hearing had heard what the boy said next.

"But still it was so soon, especially since he beaten an Orphnoch…!" The boy said, which really had gotten Kazuto's attention as his eyes widen before he turns.

"Kazuto-kun?" Reina asked wondering what's wrong.

"Yeah…all because of that Gear…I still can't believe the professor would still let him use it, despite his warnings." The girl said.

"Yeah but it's not like he know that was going to happen." The boy said.

"I know but still…"

This had made Kazuto come to conclusion.

' _Wait a minute are they talking about that Rider?'_ Kazuto thought before Kiba whispers to him.

"I heard it too. Those two must have a connection with that Rider." Kiba told him.

"Well there's only way to make sure." Kazuto said before he stands up and walks to the two of them, which made the others a little curious of what's going on.

"Excuse me." Kazuto calls out which made the boy and girl turned to him.

"Yeah what is it?" The boy asked.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear what you two were talking about. Care to tell me what's wrong?" Kazuto asked.

This made their eyes to slightly widen that he heard them despite the fact they were speaking quietly before they turned back to each other when they realized something.

"You don't think he's a…" The boy whispers quietly to the girl.

"Yeah I'm sure of it…" The girl nodded.

Kazuto sort of figured they were having a suspicion of him, and he was about to say something to ease their thinking, but the boy soon claps his hands which made a sonic boom that was loud enough to make everyone in the building to cover their ears.

The girl then grabs onto the boy's hand before they run forward together at Kazuto, when Kazuto manage to shake off the loud ringing in his ears he was about to grab the two of them but his hands phase through her and the boy as they phase through his entire body as they kept running.

"What the…?" Mai said a little surprised to hear that before they phased through her and soon through the walls heading outside, and when they phased through her she flinched. "That felt creepy?!"

"Look!" Kiba pointed out which made everyone looks and saw the two of them now running away from the area.

"After them don't let them get away!" Kazuto said before he runs outside through the door and chased after them.

"Why? What's going on?" Mai asked before she and the others soon followed Kazuto.

"We're not sure how but we think they have a connection to that Rider yesterday." Kiba answered.

"What…? But how do you know that?" Haruhiko asked.

"We just do! Just trust us alright!" Kiba told them.

"A-Alright…" Mai nodded.

* * *

After the boy and girl thought they lost Kazuto they head towards an abandon warehouse on the harbor as they run inside.

"Looks like we've lost him…but man Zorome you should really learn to be more careful." The girl told him.

"How is this, my fault?! You were speaking in the opened too, Miku!" Zorome told her.

"Only because you started talking first!" Miku argues back.

"How about it's because you're both idiots." They flinched when they heard that voice and soon saw Kazuto and his friends arriving in the warehouse.

"Look I understand that you have suspicion about us, but believe me, we won't cause you any harm." Kazuto told them.

As they were walking towards the two of them, they soon heard the doors closing right behind them which made them turned to the door being closed, and soon notice a black fog covering the ceiling which darkens the room and their field of vision.

Zorome and Miku smiles knowing this is their friends work, while Kazuto and the others wonders on what's going on.

"W-What's going on?" Reina wonders as she looks around as she walks backwards, not noticing that a figure was standing behind her before she bumps onto that figure. "Eh?"

Reina blinks before she turns around and the figure attacks her sending her to the ground.

"Reina-chan!" Mai said in worried when she saw her on the ground.

She then notices the figure running at her before it slams it's head onto her sending her to the ground.

"Mai!" Kazuto said.

Koito narrowed her eyes as she was going to use her chant, before the figure jumps at her and covered her hand with its mouth and soon throws her to the ground.

"Koito!" Kiba said in worried before he, Kazuto and Haruhiko watch each other's back.

"This speed, and strength, there's no doubt about it this thing is an Orphnoch…" Kiba said.

"But why is an Orphnoch here helping those two?" Haruhiko asked.

"I don't know but…" Kazuto said before he brings out the Faiz Gear and puts it on. "I intend to find out!"

Kazuto then opens his Faiz Phone and pressed in the code to activate the transformation sequence.

 **STANDING BY**

This gotten the Orphnoch's attention when he heard that, before he sets his eyes on Kazuto as he raised his arm up.

"Henshin!" Kazuto shouted before he inserted his Faiz Phone into his Gear.

 **COMPLETE**

Kazuto soon transforms into Faiz, and his eyes and Photon Streams were glowing in the darkness. This surprised the Orphnoch before he tightens his fist as Faiz flicks his wrist before he turns to Kiba and Haruhiko.

"You two helped the others. I'll handle the Orphnoch." Faiz told them, Kiba and Haruhiko nodded they run and check on their friends.

" **You!"** The Orphnoch shouted.

Faiz soon turns at the Orphnoch and saw him flying towards, going to punch at him which he manage to dodge in time, and soon punches at the Orphnoch who catches his punch, and the Orphnoch punches back at Faiz and he manage to catch it and soon the two were in arms locked.

" **Who are you?! And why do you have the Faiz Gear?!"** The Orphnoch demanded.

"Do you really want to ask that? Or are you really that out of touch?" Faiz said before he pushed the Orphnoch's arms back and kicks at the Orphnoch sending it away before he lands on his feet.

The Orphnoch kicks one of his legs backwards before he charges at Faiz to ram at him, and Faiz manages to dodge it by side stepping and punches the Orphnoch.

The Orphnoch then turns back to Faiz and jumps at him, and manage to land on Faiz before he fallen backwards on the ground with the Orphnoch on top of him. The Orphnoch then punches at Faiz's face two times which he manage to dodge, and soon Faiz placed his foot onto the Orphnoch's chest and pushed him off of him.

As Faiz and the Orphnoch stands back up, Faiz pulls out his Faiz Phone in Gun Mode, and pressed '1-0-6' and 'Enter' to activate Burst Mode.

 **BRUST MODE**

Faiz fires a three round bursts of laser shots at the Orphnoch which made the Orphnoch to stumble back before he fallen on one knee. The Orphnoch soon got stands back up, and was going to charge at Faiz, but he suddenly stops as he growls in pain before he placed his hand on his stomach and soon fallen on one hand and knee.

" **No…not now…"** The Orphnoch said in pain.

Faiz was wondering what was going on but doesn't have the time to think about it and used this to his advantage as he pulls out his Faiz Pointer and inserted his Mission Memory into it.

 **READY**

Faiz then attaches the Pointer onto his ankle and was going to pressed 'Enter' on his Phone to used his finishing move on the Orphnoch…

"Wait stop!" A girl said before she jumps down from the ceiling and got in front of Faiz and the Orphnoch.

The fog begins to clear up and Faiz saw a good look of the girl. She looks to be 10 had long black hair that reaches to her back and has yellow eyes, wearing a black T-shirt with a red cat symbol on it with a red skirt and has matching shoes.

Faiz was wondering why this girl was protecting the Orphnoch.

" **Kairi no…"** The Orphnoch said.

"Please don't hurt Hikaru-san…please…" Kairi begged, and Faiz was slightly surprised when she said the Orphnoch's name.

"Hikaru…?" Faiz said.

Mai and the others saw what was happening and was quite surprised on what their seeing, a human girl protecting an Orphnoch.

"Professor!" Zorome and Miku runs to the Orphnoch to check on him.

The doors soon opened up and saw 5 more people were running into the room and to the Orphnoch, one of them were Akeno, two were teenagers and the other two were the same age as Kairi. Akeno and another got in front of Faiz to protect the Orphnoch while the others check on him.

"You…?" Faiz said in surprised to see Akeno here.

"Professor Midorikawa, are you alright?" One of them asked, and Faiz was surprised to hear that name.

" **Yes I am…but you all have to get out of here…"** The Orphnoch told them.

"No there's no way we're leaving you!" Akeno said.

"Professor…Professor Midorikawa is that you?" Faiz asked, getting the Orphnoch attention before he stands up and looks at Faiz, and the Rider's eyes widen beneath his helmet when he recognize his Orphnoch form.

The Orphnoch was base around a goat, with a few furry parts on his shoulders, wrists, and ankles.

"It is you…" Faiz mutters in surprised, which had gotten Goat Orphnoch's attention.

" **Do I know you?"** The Goat Orphnoch asked.

"Yes it's me…" Faiz said before he changes back to Kazuto. "It's me Kazuto…Kazuto Inui…"

This surprised the Goat Orphnoch.

" **Inui…?"** The Goat Orphnoch said before he walk by the group that was protecting and got a good look of Kazuto and saw the image of him as a child appeared before it disappeared. **"Kazuto-kun…"**

The Goat Orphnoch changes into his human form of Hikaru Midorikawa. Kazuto and Hikaru slowly walk to each other and hug each other.

"I don't believe it…you're alive…" Kazuto mutters in joy. "I thought you were dead…"

"So did I…I'm so glad you're alright…" Hikaru said this made everyone else in the room to be a little confused.

* * *

Unknown to them is that Leo is watching them outside of the building and in hiding.

"Hmm…I guess this must be some sort of happy reunion for him." Leo said before he leaves to make preparations for his next move.

* * *

After they were done hugging, Hikaru had brought Kazuto, his friends and the people of his group heads to a RV that was nearby around the warehouse.

Inside Hikaru had finished making coffee as he poured them into cups for Kazuto and his friends.

"When I heard what happen to your parents I fear the worse that you were among them." Professor Midorikawa said before he picks up the coffee cups and hands one to Kazuto which he accepted.

"Well I didn't." Kazuto said before he blows on his coffee to cool it down, which made Professor Midorikawa chuckles seeing that Kazuto hadn't change much.

Hikaru then turns to his friends and hands them a cup.

"Here you go." Hikaru offered, this made Mai to slightly flinched before she slowly accepts before she quickly moves away from him.

"T-Thank you…" Mai mutters.

This made Hikaru to blink in confusion, before Kazuto got his attention.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that professor. They didn't have that many pleasant encounters with other Orphnochs." Kazuto told him.

"Oh I see…" Hikaru nodded in understanding before he placed the cups on a nearby table for the others to take. "I know I can't speak for the rest of my race, but I want you to know that not all Orphnochs has the same thinking with Smart Brain's."

"Okay…" Haruhiko said before he took a sip of his coffee. "But if you don't mind me asking, how do you and Kazuto know each other?"

"Well to make things short, I was Smart Brain's head scientist at the time, and Kazuto's parents were the chef engineers in the technology department, and I soon become a good friend of theirs." Hikaru said.

"That is true." Kazuto said before he took a sip of his coffee but flinched as he felt that it was still too hot. "But professor why are you here in Shibuya."

"Well I heard rumors of a Rider fighting against unknown monsters and Phantoms, and when I saw the picture of you being Faiz I have to make sure who was wearing that armor." Hibaru said. "But I'm glad to see it was you, and that you've protected the Faiz Gear for this long, thanks for that Kazuto-kun."

"You're welcome professor, but there's something I need to ask." Kazuto said getting Hikaru's attention. "Where were you all this time and why did you disappeared after the fire, and more importantly how does the Faiz Gear have to do with all of this."

"Do you really want to learn that Kazuto-kun?" Hikaru asked.

"I do." Kazuto nodded with a burning determination in his eyes.

"What about you kids, do you want to hear this too?" Hikaru asked Kazuto's friends.

"Of course." Mai nodded and so did the others.

"Very then," Hikaru nodded before he walks to the back of the RV to search for something. "As you already know your parents and I were working on a project together, and that project lead to the development of the Faiz Gear. But that wasn't the only Gear we've made."

"Really?" Kazuto asked a little surprised to hear.

"Yes, we helped develop two more Gears along with Faiz, and their names is Delta," Hikaru said before he pulls out a brief case placed on the table on the side of the RV and opens it and to their surprised it was Kaixa's Gear. "And the Kaixa Gear."

"You see we were once told that the three Gears were meant to help bring peace between humans and Orphnoch, so we didn't question it and built them." Hikaru said before he rubs his thumb and finger on his eyes. "But we soon found out that they have the intention of using the Gears to be used as weapons to help wipe out humanity and to be protectors."

Kazuto had figured that part already but to hear that from one of the people who helped build the Gears was another story.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Ruru said getting everyone's attention. "You said that there are only three Gears, but what about Kiba-chi's here? I mean he has a Gear too."

"Wait what?" Hikaru said before he turns to Kiba.

"Yeah that's true." Kiba said before he brought out his Orga Gear out of his duffle bag showing to Hikaru.

"Incredible…" Hikaru said before he gotten a good look of the Orga Gear. "Where and how did you get this?"

"I'm sorry to say but that's a secret, but let's just says I got it from a friend." Kiba answered.

"Is that so…?" Hikaru hummed while he still wants to learn more about the Orga Gear he respects a man's secret most of all. "But anyway let's get back on track. When your parents and I discovered Smart Brain's true intention for the Gears we didn't want any part of that, so we set the fire to escape from Smart Brain and bringing each of the Gears with us, Faiz with your parents to you, Kaixa with me, and I sent the Delta Gear to a good friend of mine to keep it safe."

"That's good to hear…" Kazuto said before he remembers something Hikaru said before. "Wait a minute you said the Gears were made not only to be weapons, but to be protectors as well?"

"That I did." Hikaru nodded.

"Okay but protectors to who or what? Smart Brain? The CEO? The Orphnochs?" Kazuto asked.

"None of those I'm afraid...the Riders were made to be the servants for something far more greater than Smart Brain and even the CEO himself…they were made to be the guardians to the Orphnoch King." Hikaru answered.

"What?!" Kazuto gasped before he stands up and drops his cup to the floor. "But I thought that was only a theory?!"

"Wait slow down, what's this King you two are talking about?" Mai asked not getting a clue of this.

"Well I only read a theory about this in Smart Brain's archives, but there was a theory about a one being that will fully evolved into a Perfect Orphnoch an Arch to be precise, the one Orphnoch that will be a fully evolved being that will stand at the top of the Orphnoch evolutionary chain as the king…but that's supposed to be only a theory and a myth…" Kazuto said.

"No Kazuto…I'm afraid the Orphnoch King is no longer a mere theory…because he exists in this very day!" Hikaru stated which surprised Kazuto even further and so did his friends, except for Kiba before he looks to the floor as he was already aware of this.

"What but…professor you can't be serious…" Kazuto mutters in denial.

"I wish I wasn't Kazuto-kun, but I am very serious." Hikaru said. "You see Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta were design to only be used by Orphnochs, and will serve the King as his weapons of conquest and to be his protectors for all those who would dare oppose him."

"So that's why they want the Gears back so badly." Haruhiko said.

"Wait, if that's all true then why I hadn't seen or heard anything about the Orphnoch King?" Kazuto asked.

"That's because Smart Brain is keeping the King's existence as a very guarded secret, and not all Orphnoch knows about him. And base on what I can gather, the reason we hadn't seen the King yet, is because he's still in a hibernated and vulnerable state, and they change his general location every week, and the only people who knows the locations is Smart Brain's board of directors and the CEO himself. I spent the last three years hunting down King looking him, but so far I found nothing." Hikaru said.

"So that's why I hadn't seen you until now…" Kazuto said realizing that Hikaru was hunting down the Orphnoch King.

"Yeah, when I heard the rumors of Faiz of appearing around here in this city, I needed to be sure if he was an ally or not, and I'm glad to find out that it's you." Hikaru said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but wait, what about that guy who used the Kaixa Gear, where is he?" Kazuto asked.

This made Hikaru and the others that know Kaixa to flinched, before Hikaru looks down in sadness.

"H-He's died…" Hikaru said which surprised Kazuto and the others except for Kiba who already figured that.

"What…what do you mean he's died?" Kazuto asked, Hikaru sighs before he closed the Kaixa Gear's brief case.

"Like I told you before the Gears were design to only be used by Orphnochs, but for some reason the Kaixa Gear is able to be used by humans as well." Hikaru said. "The one who used the Gear and helped you yesterday was name Nagato. He and the other kids you've met are special ability users like yourself and your friends."

"Really?" Reina asked.

"Yeah…" Hikaru nodded. "You see around a year ago, their school had fallen victim to a Smart Brain attack and killed most of their friends, classmates, and teachers…lucky I was there to help and saved who I can, but I still figured that Smart Brain won't leave any witnesses alive so I brought them with me to help hunt the King. You see Nagato wanted to help in the fight against Smart Brain and the King, and I figured we need every Rider we can get to help win this war, so I let him used the Kaixa Gear…But that only prove to be a mistake!"

"But why though? What happened?" Haruhiko asked even though he sounds a little scared of what he'll hear.

"Because when a human uses the Kaixa Gear…the user will die…" Hikaru said, which further shocked Kazuto and his friends except for Kiba but still had a sadden look on his face. "You see even if a human can use the Kaixa Gear, the Gear's output would still be too much for the body to bear so ultimately it will kill the user from the inside out until his body turned to ash. And I still let Nagato used it…! If only I known…!"

"Professor…I'm so sorry to hear that…" Kazuto said.

"And it's not your fault." Akeno said getting their attention as she walks to Hikaru and placed her hands on his shoulder and hand. "Nagato know the risk of becoming a Rider, and he fully accepted them despite the fact that he might die. I'm sure by now he has no regrets."

"Akeno…" Hikaru mutters before he wipes his eyes with his arm. "Thank you…"

Kazuto's friends will really surprise by Hikaru's humanity because all of the other Orphnochs they've encountered so far didn't so the hint of remorse.

Zorome made a tight fist before he turns to the professor.

"Professor please let me used the Gear!" Zorome requested with strong determination.

"What? No I forbid that! You saw what happened to Nagato, I refuse to let the same thing happened to you kids!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"But you said it yourself we need every Rider we can to help beat Smart Brain and beat the King, so please let-!" Zorome said.

"I said no!" Hikaru exclaimed very loudly making him stop. "We'll find another way, alright! But right now I refuse to let any of you kids to even touch that Gear, because I can't bear to lose any of you."

Zorome looks down in anger before he runs outside and run away.

"Zorome wait!" Miku and two others followed him.

"But he still has a point though." Kazuto said getting everyone's attention. "We still need every Rider we can get, to even stand a chance to beat the King and Smart Brain. Professor why don't you use the Gear? I mean you're an Orphnoch yourself so your body should be able to handle it."

Hikaru sighs as he placed his hands on the table.

"Don't you think I want to?" Hikaru said before he turns to them and lifts up his shirt. "It's because I can't."

Kazuto and the others gasped of what they saw. Hikaru had a large scar on the side of his abdomen.

"Gruesome I know…" Hikaru said before he lowers his shirt to hide the scar. "I got this wound when I was escaping with the Kaixa Gear, I was lucky to make it out alive but sadly the injuries were too severe, these days I can only keep my Orphnoch form up for about five minutes without falling apart."

' _So that's what it was.'_ Kazuto thought as he remembers Hikaru in his Orphnoch form growling in pain as he falls.

"So I highly doubt my body can even handle the power of a Gear, even if I wanted to use it." Hikaru said in sadness.

Kazuto and the others didn't know on what to say to that, before Mai realized something.

"Wait a minute, you said before that only an Orphnoch is able to use a Rider Gear, right?" Mai asked.

"Yes that's right." Hikaru nodded.

"Then how is Kazuto-kun able to use his?" Mai asked.

"Wait, you mean you don't know…" Hikaru started before Kazuto interrupted him.

"Professor…!" Kazuto quietly calls out getting his attention and saw the look in his eyes.

"Well it must be because; Kazuto-kun and the Faiz Gear are a special case. Yeah that's it." Hikaru stated.

"Really?" Haruhiko asked not sounding convinced about that.

"Yeah that's it." Kazuto reassured them, before he turns to Kiba who nodded in understanding.

"Well anyway everyone," Kiba said before he claps his hands. "How about we leave Kazuto and Professor Midorikawa alone to catch up, okay?"

Kiba then begins to gather Mai and the others and pushed them out of the RV to give Kazuto and Hikaru some time alone.

"W-Wait Kiba-kun…!" Mai said as she and the others were being pushed out the RV and Kiba closed the door.

After they were gone Kazuto sighs in relief, before Hikaru got his attention.

"They don't know, do they? About you being an Orphnoch yourself." Hikaru said.

"No they don't…and truth be told, I mostly prefer to keep it that way." Kazuto said.

"Well Kazuto-kun it's not my secret to tell, but you may have to consider that one day they might find out about it, and you have to accept what comes next after that." Hikaru told him.

Kazuto looks down in sadness and in wondering. They soon heard screaming outside which made them stand up.

"What the…?" Kazuto said.

"That was Miku-kun, come on!" Hikaru said before he and Kazuto runs out of the RV.

* * *

Outside on the harbor, Miku was cowering in fear as her back was against the wall, as she saw Zorome being pinned on the ground by the Crocodile Orphnoch's foot on his back. Mr. J had seen those two being chased by Kazuto and his friends and being curious he decided to follow them slowly and soon found these two by the docks.

" **Alright, now about you tell me why those people were after you?"** The Crocodile Orphnoch demanded.

"Miku…don't tell him anything, just run…" Zorome told his friend.

" **Be quiet boy!"** The Crocodile Orphnoch exclaimed before he stomps his foot on Zorome's back which made him cough out blood.

"Zorome!" Miku said in worried before the Orphnoch pointed his sword at Zorome's neck.

" **Last chance; tell me what you know…"** The Crocodile Orphnoch told her as he slowly lowers his sword at Zorome inch by inch…

A sonic scream was heard which made them look and Koito firing her sonic wave at the Crocodile Orphnoch which forced him to jump away from Zorome to dodge it.

The Crocodile Orphnoch, looks and saw Kazuto, Kiba wearing their Gears and their friends arriving in the area, and Akeno runs to Zorome and Miku to check on them.

"Are you two alright?" Akeno asked as she checks on them.

" **Well, well isn't this my lucky day."** The Crocodile Orphnoch said as he saw Hikaru together with Kazuto and his friends. **"Not only did I find Professor Midorikawa, I also found Faiz. This is going to be good."**

"That Orphnoch…" Kazuto said in surprised when he saw the Crocodile Orphnoch. "But he was destroyed by Kaixa."

"I recognize him…" Hikaru said getting their attention. "That's Mr. J of Lucky Clover."

"Lucky Clover? I heard about them aren't they supposed to be Smart Brain's elite squad." Kazuto said.

"Yeah that's them alright. The reason Mr. J is back standing is because he's a special regenerator type, meaning each time he dies he'll come back to life." Hikaru said.

"Wait wouldn't that mean he's technical invincible?" Haruhiko said.

"It would but there's a limit of how many times he'll come back." Hikaru told them.

"In that case, we just need to keep on beating him until he runs out of lives." Kazuto said before, he and Kiba steps forward.

They soon brought out their Phones and pressed the codes to activate their transformation sequence.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!" Kazuto and Kiba shouted before they inserted their Phones into their Gears, to transform into their respective Rider Forms.

Then the Riders and the Crocodile Orphnoch slowly walks at each other before they stopped when someone fires laser in the middle of their path.

"Hope you guys won't mind if I play too." They look and to everyone's surprised it was another Rider.

The Rider wore a white armored bodysuit with blue lines running along his body like Faiz and Orga, which was connected to the Gear around his waist. Over his upper body was hard looking as a pinkish, purple circle was in the center of, like some sort of core as more blue lines ran around and over it, forming a diagonal Psi symbol. He had metal fingertips, and gauntlets and greaves, and on his helmet, a trio of antennas with two going out to the sides and one going up, forming another Psi symbol which covered a circular large eye piece. He was armed with his Gear's Phone in Gun mode as he was pointing it at them before he lowers it.

This is Kamen Rider Psyga the Rider form of Leo.

"What the, another Rider?" Faiz gasped, and Orga was even more surprised by this.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Faiz. I'm not here to help you, I'm here for the Gear you have along with the Kaixa Gear." Psyga said before he pointed his gun at Faiz and fired a laser shot at him.

This surprised Faiz as he was about to dodge but was too late until Orga got in the way and took the shot.

"Kiba? Are you alright?" Faiz asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…and it's probably safe to say this guy isn't an ally." Orga said.

"Agreed." Faiz nodded in agreement.

"I'll handle him, you handle the Orphnoch." Orga said.

"Got it." Faiz nodded before, he and Orga to their respective opponents and soon charged and entered combat against them.

Orga punches at Psyga and he parries it, and Orga punches at him a few times as he kept on dodging his punches until Psyga catches his wrist and back handed punches at Orga and he catch his punch.

"What are you doing Leo?" Orga asked quietly.

"What does it look like? I'm making your cover be more convincing." Psyga told him quietly, before he pushed Orga as he moved passed him.

Psyga then kicks at Orga, and he parries his kicks before Psyga punches at Orga, and he catches his punch and punch back at Psyga and he manage to catch his punch.

"You could have at least informed me about this beforehand." Orga said.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Psyga asked before he and Orga pushed each other back.

Psyga then back handed punch at Orga who manage to block it in time, and Orga back handed punch at Psyga as well but he blocks it with his forearm, and Psyga then grabs onto Orga's arm and holds him in a standing submission.

"But for now at least make this look convincing." Psyga told him.

"Don't worry I know." Orga told him before he drew out his Phone in Gun mode and fires on Psyga forcing him to let go of him as he stumbles back.

Orga then inserts his Phone back into his Belt and soon brought out his Stlanzer and inserted his Mission Memory into to change it into its Sword mode.

 **READY**

Psyga rolls his neck and shoulders before he brought out his Tonfa Edge's, a pair blue bladed tonfas with black handles.

Orga and Psyga charged at each other and clashed their weapons against each other.

* * *

The Crocodile Orphnoch slashes his sword at Faiz, and he kept dodging his attacks, until Faiz punches on the Orphnoch a few times with one right punch on the Crocodile Orphnoch's face and kicks the Orphnoch away.

Faiz then drew out his Faiz Phone in Gun Mode and pressed, '1-0-3' and 'ENTER' on his Phone

 **SINGLE MODE**

Faiz fired a single continuous beam at the Crocodile Orphnoch, but the Orphnoch dodges it by rolling on his shoulder and soon charges at Faiz and lands a slashed on his chest sending Faiz rolling on the ground.

When Faiz stopped rolling on the ground he then saw the Crocodile Orphnoch stomping his foot at him, and Faiz manage to dodge it in time by rolling backwards some more.

Faiz soon stands back up as he did he pressed '5-8-2-1' and 'Enter' and on his Phone.

 **AUTO VAJIN-COME CLOSER**

They soon heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, and soon saw Auto Vajin driving at them, before it changes into its Battle Mode.

 **BATTLE MODE**

Auto Vajin soon flies in the air and fires upon the Crocodile Orphnoch with its Buster Wheel. The Crocodile Orphnoch tries to avoid and deflect Auto's gun fire, before he was soon overwhelmed as he fallen on one knee.

"There's no need to fear for I the Auto Vajin is here!" Auto said before he lands next to Faiz.

"You're late, Auto and hold still." Faiz told his mecha partner before he grabs onto the Faiz Edge and pulls it out.

Faiz soon charges at the Crocodile Orphnoch who had gotten back on his feet, and Faiz soon slashed on the Orphnoch's chest forcing him to stumble back before he stops.

The Crocodile Orphnoch growls before he slashes at Faiz and he kept dodging his attacks before Faiz slashed on the Orphnoch two times and lands a stabs on his chest sending the Orphnoch flying before he crashed on the ground.

Faiz then throws his sword away and pulls out his Pointer and Mission Memory, and he soon inserted the Memory into his Pointer.

 **READY**

Faiz then attaches his Pointer on his ankle and pressed 'Enter on his Phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Energy travels from Faiz's Belt into his Pointer, and Faiz soon jumps in the air as the Crocodile Orphnoch got back on his feet, and soon saw Faiz in the air.

Faiz then fires an energy cone in front of the Crocodile Orphnoch, and Faiz soon kicks into the cone and appeared behind the Orphnoch before he exploded and soon turns to ash.

Orga and Psyga continues to clashed their weapons against each other, before Orga pushed back one of Psyga's Tonfas and used that opening to slashed on his chest, forcing him to stumble back.

"Excuse me." Faiz calls out which made Psyga looks and saw Faiz punching on his face, sending Psyga rolling on the ground.

"Dang it…" Psyga said as he stands back up on one knee and foot.

"Looks like the odds are against me…guess I'll make my leave now, but don't think this will be the last time you'll see me." Psyga said as he got back on both of his feet. "Because you'll be seeing me again real soon."

Psyga then throws a high tech grenade at the ground unleashing a bright out that blinded everyone as they covered their eyes. When the light died down everyone looks and saw Psyga is now gone.

"Great job, you two." Hikaru said as he walks to Faiz and Orga "You've done well."

"Thanks professor, but we should leave now." Faiz said as he looks at the remains of the Crocodile Orphnoch. "If what you said about Mr. J is true, then we need to leave before he revives."

"Agreed," Hikaru nodded in agreement before he turns to the others. "Come on, some of you take Zorome back to the RV!"

They nodded before two of them picks up and carries Zorome back to the RV, and Faiz leaves the area on his bike, while the others leave inside the RV as they leave together.

* * *

(Later)

After the battle and arriving in a safe location, Hikaru treated Zorome's injuries. After he was done he told everyone that Zorome is alright and that his injuries weren't that serious.

Kazuto, his friends, Hikaru and his group were now on the bridge, as Hikaru and his group are going to leave soon.

"Are you really leaving professor?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm sorry Kazuto-kun, but I still need to hunt down the King, before he awakens, because as long as he's still out there, he'll become a danger to the world." Hikaru told him. "But I'll let you know once I find him."

"I…I understand." Kazuto said in understanding.

"But before I go, it's probably best that I give you this." Hikaru said before he hands Kazuto the brief case of the Kaixa Gear.

"The Kaixa Gear? But are you sure?" Kazuto asked.

"I am," Hikaru nodded before Kazuto grabs onto the brief case. "Right now, I believe the Kaixa Gear will be safer in your hands than in mine. And I have no doubt that you'll one day find a worthy user of it."

"I agree as well." Akeno told him.

"Thank you, I promise you I won't let you down." Kazuto said.

"Oh and Kazuto-kun there's one more thing I should let you know." Hikaru said. "Inside the Kaixa Gear and no doubt in your Gear as well is a lock data file."

"Really for what?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm not sure myself I tried to unlock that file but I had no success. But if I have to make a guess I say your father must have uploaded that file, and the key for it must be all three Gears if their brought together." Hikaru explains.

"I had no idea…" Kazuto said before he looks at the Kaixa Gear's brief case.

"But anyway I should leave before Smart Brain finds us here. And Kazuto-kun, be careful." Hikaru told him.

"I will, and you be careful as well, professor." Kazuto nodded before he hugs Hikaru and he soon returns the hug.

Hikaru and his group got inside the RV and they soon leave as Hikaru drives onto the bridge.

Kazuto and his friends watch them leave, while Reina and Ruru were waving them goodbye and hopes that they'll see them again.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Goodbye, Kazuto**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye, Kazuto

**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

 **Chapter 8: Goodbye, Kazuto**

It was the middle of the night in the city.

In the guestroom of Haruhiko's house, Kazuto was examining the Kaixa Gear's equipment. He saw that the Phone for it is in a similar design of his Faiz Phone, it has a gun mode, and has certain codes for the activation of the transformation and it's attack modes, and has a Mission Memory for it's weapons.

He then checked the Kaixa Shot and Pointer, he saw that the Kaixa Shot is in the same design of his Faiz Shot, while the Pointer was in the shape of binoculars.

Kazuto then heard the door opening and saw Haruhiko walking in the room as he was yawning and was holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Oh hey, Haruhiko." Kazuto greeted.

"Hey…" Haruhiko said as he triedly waved at him. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah...I was busy checking the Kaixa Gear out." Kazuto said before he checks on the Kaixa Blaygun. "I can't help but feel amazed by this Gear. This might be more advanced than my Faiz Gear."

"If that's true then why don't you use it yourself?" Haruhiko asked before he took a sip of his coffee.

"I would, but I prefer to keep using the Faiz Gear. But I'll still take care of both Gears, these were my parents' greatest inventions." Kazuto said.

"Even though one of them killed a man." Haruhiko stated which made Kazuto glare at him, which made Haruhiko to flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Kazuto sigh before he put the Blaygun on the table.

"Don't worry, it's alright." Kazuto said.

"Glad to hear that…" Haruhiko said before he yawns. "In anycase, I'll go to my room and get some sleep. I need the energy for school tomorrow. You should do the same too."

Kazuto slightly flinched before he nervously chuckles.

"Oh yeah...don't worry I will." Kazuto told him.

Haruhiko blinked when he acted like that.

"Alright then, goodnight." Haruhiko told him as he leaves the room.

"Goodnight." Kazuto said as he waved goodbye.

When Haruhiko was now gone, Kazuto sigh in relief and he soon brought out the Faiz Gear and connected both the Faiz and Kaixa Gears onto his customized laptop and searches through their dataspace to find this locked data file that Hikaru told him about after he left.

Kazuto soon sound this data file as it was in a digital data cage.

"This must be it." Kazuto said.

He then tries to unlock it but when he did the cage turned red.

" _Access denied. User do not have the requirements to unlock this file."_ A voice in his laptop told him.

"Great, guess I need this Delta Gear to unlock it." Kazuto said before sighs as he leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling.

As Kazuto was staring at the ceiling a thought was heavy on his mind. Now that he knows about the Orphnoch King's existence the thought of this Orphnoch being out there hasn't left his mind.

While he trust that Hikaru will find the King, the thought of him and the kids under his care being out there still fighting against Smart Brain and to find the King was still heavy in his mind. While Kazuto himself was still here enjoying the easy life with his friends.

Then the memories he made with his friends flashed in his mind, and then he remembered the promises he made to his parents.

Kazuto then closed his eyes for a while and soon opens them as he now made his decision.

* * *

 **(Play Justiφ's by ISSA)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song started showing a pixelated Faiz, and changes to the Auto Vajin, and showed two rows of images of Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge and Phone in Gun mode, and changes to Faiz riding on his bike.

 **(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can You Feel)** Kazuto was in a net cage, and grabs a fallen half cut apple, before breaking out of the cage and leaves,

 **(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)** Kazuto was seen with Haruhiko, Mai, Reina, Koito, Ruru, and Kurumi, on a beach, looking at the sun set, in which he smiles being with friends.

 **(Tell Me The Truth shinjiteta mirai ga)** Then change to Kiba and Leo standing side by side. Then changes to Kiba showing both his Horse Orphnoch form and changing to Orga, and then changes of him bowing to Dark Decade.

 **(Kuzure sarou to shiteru)** Then changes to Leo smirks, as his Lion Orphnoch Form appears and then changes to Psyga.

 **(Kanashimi wo kuri kaeshi)** Kazuto was seen walking with his friends to school, and then flashes of his past appeared beside him.

 **(Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou)** Then it changes to Kazuto facing several Riotroopers, and he soon transformed into Faiz, and charges at the Riotroopers.

 **(Ima hitori no mune no naka)** Faiz was seen fighting against an Orphnoch, and changes of him riding the Auto Vajin.

 **(Me wo samase The Time To Go)** Then changes showing pixels of Kaixa and Delta, then changes of them wielding and using their main weapons.

 **(Tsuyoku aru tame ni)** Faiz was seen drifting on his bike, making a sharp turn.

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)** Then it changes to Smart Lady, blowing her hands which blue butterflies appeared flying, and showed one with a broken wing.

 **(JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo)** A young Kazuto looks at the burning lab where his parents had died, and soon the current Kazuto visited the now ruined building, then changes to Faiz standing with the Auto Vajin in the on top of a building in the night, with his eyes and Photon Streams glowing brightly.

 **({The} end Justi-φ's the means!)** Then the song ends, with the title logo.

* * *

It was now six in the morning in the city.

In his room, Kazuto wearing his casually clothes placed his folded school uniform on the bed.

He then brought out the letter he made last night and looks at it with sadness in his eyes before he closes his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about this everyone." Kazuto said before he placed the letter on top of his school uniform.

Kazuto then picks up his duffel bag filled with his clothes, supples, and equipment, and his briefcases that contains the Faiz and Kaixa Gears, and Kazuto soon leaves the room.

He was now in the living room and was going to head to outside…

"You going somewhere?" Kazuto stops when he heard that familiar voice, he turns to the table and saw Haruhiko seated on the couch in the living room.

"Would you believe me, if I told you I found a part time job and have an earlier start?" Kazuto asked.

"I have to say no." Haruhiko stated.

"Probably should have thought of a better excuse." Kazuto mutters. "But anyway, I'm surprised that you're even up, especially this early in the morning."

"Well truth be told…" Haruhiko said before he yawned. "I sort of stayed up all night, but I sort of had a feeling you were going somewhere. You're gonna go look for the Orphnoch King, aren't you?"

Kazuto chuckles.

"I guess you know me too well. Then again compared to the others you're pretty much the brains in our team." Kazuto stated.

"Well thanks for that." Haruhiko said before he stands up and faced. "But are you really serious about leaving?"

Kazuto frowns before he turns away from Haruhiko.

"I am. Now that I know that the King is out, I can't afford to waste time here and enjoy the easy life." Kazuto said.

"But...didn't you say, you enjoy the life you had here and that you'll protect it?" Haruhiko asked, which causes Kazuto to sigh.

"That was then. And this is now. And right now I have my next mission, and that's to hunt down the King and destroy him." Kazuto said as he walks to the door to leave the house, but soon stops as Haruhiko walks in front of him to block his path. "Move, Haruhiko. I won't ask again."

"Well guess what I'm not moving." Haruhiko told him.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Kazuto asked as he puts the bag and briefcases down.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I know I'm not strong enough to stop you, but I'm still not mov-!" Haruhiko grunted before he looked down and saw Kazuto had punch him on his abdomen.

Kazuto then quickly runs up behind his friend and placed his arms around his neck for a chokehold. Haruhiko tries to break free, but sadly his physical strength is so weak to removes Kazuto's arms, and he soon started to lose some air as it was starting to get for him to breathe.

"I'm really sorry about this, Haruhiko. But in my defense I did warn you." Kazuto told him as he slowly tightens his hold on Haruhiko's neck.

"Y-Yeah right…" Haruhiko mutters before he pressed out.

Kazuto then carried Haruhiko to the couch before he sets him down on it.

Kazuto then picks up his bag and briefcases and soon heads outside.

* * *

Now outside, Kazuto tied his bag and briefcases on the back of Auto as he tightens the rope around them. After he was down he soon sits on his bike and puts on his helmet.

"You ready to go, Auto?" Kazuto asked.

"I am. But Kazuto...are you really sure about this?" Auto asked.

Kazuto sighs before he nodded.

"I am." Kazuto said before he drives on the road and leaves the neighbor and to soon leave the city.

* * *

Mai and the others from her team decided to meet with Kazuto and Haruhiko at Haruhiko's house. As they were walking Mai yawned as she covered her mouth.

"Are you alright, Mai-oneesama?" Reina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just tired from yesterday." Mai told her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. All of that was a lot to take in." Reina said.

"Also by the way Kiba." Mai called out which gotten his attention. "There's something I have to ask?"

"Yes, what is it?" Kiba asked.

"Mind telling me why she's following us?" Mai asked as she and Kiba turned at Koito who was following behind them while minding her own business as she was listening to her music.

"Don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you are. She just up and followed me this morning." Kiba told her.

"Hmmm...well anyway let's just ignore her for now." Mai stated, which causes the others to nervously chuckle.

They soon arrived at Haruhiko's house, and Mai then walked to the door and knocked on it, but received now answer and was going to call out before she noticed that the door was still open.

"That's weird they left the door opened?" Mai blinked before she opens the door and she and the others walked inside the house. "Haruhiko? Kazuto? Are you awake?"

"Maybe they're still asleep?" Reina stated.

"Haruhiko maybe, but Kazuto I highly doubt it." Mai said before they entered the living room and saw Haruhiko sleeping on the couch. "See what I mean?"

Mai walks to Haruhiko and picks him up on the collar and slaps him a few times.

"Come on, sleepy head it's time to get up!" Mai told him, while Kiba had a worried look having a feeling that something's wrong.

"Something isn't right here?" Kiba said before he heads to Kazuto's guest room.

Haruhiko slowly begins to wake up before Mai slaps him a little harder to help him wake up even more.

"Mai-senpai! Stop! I'm awake!" Haruhiko said and Mai soon stops slapping on him.

"Good, now where's Kazuto? And you better not tell me, that he's still sleeping as well." Mai said.

"Wait…" Haruhiko blinked. "You mean you didn't see him out there?"

"What? No why would we?" Mai asked.

"Oh no…" Haruhiko mutters before he looks down in shame, making the others blinked in wondering.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Koito asked as she removed her headphones.

"Inui's gone isn't he?" Kiba asked as he walked back in the living room with Kazuto's letter in hand.

Haruhiko didn't answer as he continues to look down in shame, while the others blink in wondering.

They soon entered Kazuto's room, but soon saw all of his belongings were now gone and his school uniform folded on the bed.

"Haruhiko...Just where did Kazuto go?" Mai asked.

"He...He decided to head out and looked for this Orphnoch King himself…" Haruhiko told her and the others.

"But...why would he?" Reina asked.

"I think this holds the answers to that." Kiba said getting their attention before he opens the letter and read what was written inside. "To my friends, by the time you're reading this letter it means that I'm already gone."

They listen as they imagine it Kazuto saying those words himself.

* * *

(With Kazuto)

Kazuto was now on the freeway heading to the next city, leaving Shibuya and his friends behind.

" _I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. But now that I know that the King is out there, I can't stay here and let Professor Midorikawa fight this war alone. Which is why I've decided to head out to find the King as well. But I know you all will try to stop me from going, which is why I left without saying anything. I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together, but I guess it was only a matter of time until that ends."_

* * *

(Back with the others)

"Don't bother trying to look for me, because it will be a waste of time. I'm good at being on the run." Kiba finished reading the last of the letter's message.

The others were left stunned by this while Haruhiko and Koito looked down on the floor. Then Mai was about to run out of the room, until Kiba stops him by grabbing her arm.

"Mai, wait! Where do you think you're going?" Kiba asked even though he had a good idea.

"Where do you think?! I'm going after Kazuto!" Mai told him.

"Wait, Mai-senpai! I know how you feel, but he could already be miles away from here." Haruhiko told her.

"Even so I'm not gonna stand by and let him leave like this!" Mai said as she breaks free from Kiba's hold and walks to the door.

"You know the moment you do chase after him, it will only cause trouble to Inui." Kiba said making Mai to stop walking before she turns at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Mai asked.

"If you choose to follow, Inui, in finding the Orphnoch King then it will mean you're an official enemy of Smart Brain." Kiba told her, which causes Mai to blink. "I mean sure, you all have a close friendship with him, and he told you their secrets and had encounters with many Orphnochs, but Smart Brain has yet to label all of you as official enemies to them, unlike Inui and myself."

This made the others realized that he was right, because Smart Brain has not yet made any moves on them but only do so if Kazuto and Kiba were involved with him.

"But...Even so we can't just leave Kazuto alone by himself…" Mai mutters.

"I know how you feel...but regardless he left now, and something tells me he's not going to look back." Kiba stated coldly.

This causes the others to look down to the floor in sadness, knowing that he's right, and either way Kazuto is now gone and might never come back.

Then suddenly Ruru has entered the room to greet her friends.

"Hey everyone! Ruru has arrived!" Ruru saluted before she notices the long faces her friends had which made her blink in wondering. "Hey what's with the long faces?"

"You know Ruru, you really do have sucky timing." Haruhiko sighed as he rubs the back of his neck.

* * *

(Later)

After school, Kiba contacted Leo to meet in their usual meeting spot, which was in a dark alleyway. When they both had arrived, Kiba had told Leo about what has happened today.

"I see. Well I guess it's not must of a surprise, considering he found out that the King is real." Leo said.

"Yes, but what are we going to do now? Our mission was to keep an eye on him, in the hope that he might attract the Kaixa and Delta Gears, and he already has Kaixa in his possession." Kiba said in worried.

"Kiba, relaxed." Leo told him as he patted on his partner's shoulder. "All we need is to motivate him to come back here."

"Oh really, and how are we going to do that?" Kiba asked not sounding convinced by that.

"Simple, we just have to use those friends of his as bait. If he's anything like our old Faiz, then he'll value his friends above anything else, even if it's the King." Leo told him, which worried Kiba when he said that.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked in worry.

"What's wrong? Why do you sound worried…? Oh wait don't tell me you're growing too attached to these people here?" Leo asked.

"N-No of course…" Kiba shook his head. "Why would you say that? You know I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of our mission."

Leo hummed in thought before he smirks.

"Fine, if you say so." Leo said before he walks away. "Just give me two weeks to prepare, I'll let you know when I'm done. And don't worry about those _friends_ of yours, I promise you they won't be harmed in anyway. We might still need them as leverage afterall."

Kiba still had a worried look on his face while still being worried for his friends safety, but soon shook the thought out of his head. He shouldn't worry about that, those people were just a means to an end for him and he should focus on the mission his lord and master has given him. But yet a small part of him still cares for them for some strange reason.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Haruhiko and the others were now in their clubroom as Arisu is giving out the students of the club Phantom related tasks to take care of.

Haruhiko and the others told her that Kazuto won't be attending school for a while, and she understood thinking that he has something that needs to be done.

' _It's been two weeks since Kazuto left us. I wonder how he is.'_ Haruhiko thought in wonder, as he and the others were still saddened of Kazuto's leaving.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A man wearing a Smart Brain uniform is seen running away from someone, as he now runs into an alleyway but soon stops as he was now in front of a deadend, and the one who was hunting him stops behind him before he calls out.

"End of the line, Orphnoch!" He turns around and it was Faiz who was behind him.

Then the Orphnoch transforms into his true form. His Orphnoch form is based around a boar, with the head of one and with the legs as well.

The Boar Orphnoch roars before he charges at Faiz to ram at the Rider, but Faiz dodges his attack and lands a punch on the Orphnoch's head followed with a kick on his chest.

The Boar Orphnoch roars once again and punches at Faiz, and the Rider dodges his attacks before he counterattack by punching on the Orphnoch a few times.

Faiz then pulls out his Phone and pressed '1-0-6' and 'Enter'.

 **BURST MODE**

Faiz changes his Phone into its gun mode, and fires upon the Boar Orphnoch with its rapid fire shots, which forced the Orphnoch to stumble on the wall behind him, and Faiz placed his arm on the Orphnoch's neck to pin him on the wall and pressed his gun on the Boar Orphnoch's head.

" **Wait, stop! Just what do you want from me?!"** The Boar Orphnoch said in fear.

"Answers! I know who you are, Izaya Kowajiri. You're the district leader here for Smart Brain's transportation deliveries, some of them being special but classified items." Faiz said. "Did you ever transport something from to another location! And don't lie to me, because I'll know!"

" **W-Well I'm not sure what it was, but the CEO wanted me to drop a truck with a special package in it."** The Boar Orphnoch told him.

"What was it?!" Faiz demanded loudly as he slams the bottom of his gun on the wall near the Orphnoch's head.

" **I don't know! I didn't bother asking or taking a look at it! Look man, compared to him, the board of directors, and Lucky Clover, I'm just a grunt! They don't trust me with that kind of info!"** The Boar Orphnoch told him.

"Can you at least tell me, where you drop this _package_ to?" Faiz asked.

" **On the road in the middle of here and to Kyoto…"** The Boar Orphnoch told him.

"If I don't find anything there, I'll be coming back for you." Faiz told him before he turns away from the Orphnoch as he inserts his Phone back in his Belt and soon walks away.

As he was walking through, the Boar Orphnoch took this chance and jumps at Faiz to attack him from behind. But Faiz is aware that he was heading towards him, as he pulls out his Faiz Shot and inserted his Mission Memory into it.

 **READY**

Faiz soon pressed the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

As energy channels to Faiz's Shot, he soon turns around at the Boar Orphnoch and punches his Shot on his body before the Orphoch is sent flying as he turns to dust.

"Nice try…" Faiz coldly mutters before he leaves to head to his temporary headout.

* * *

After dealing with the Boar Orphnoch, Faiz changed back to a hooded Kazuto as he walks in front of the gate of abandoned storage unit he found as a temporary hideout.

He soon opens the gate and saw Auto Vaijin in Battle Mode seated on the floor, holding the case of the Kaixa Gear on its lap. Auto soon saw Kazuto entering their hideout which made his trusted companion to stand up.

"Kazuto, you're back. Are you alright though?" Auto Vaijin asked.

"I'm fine. I've gotten the information I needed from Izaya." Kazuto said as he walks to the map of Japan hanging on the wall, filled with red lines, dots and names of every city some that were crossed out while several were steal clear, the ones that were crossed out were cities Kazuto had visited on his hunt for the Orphnoch King, he soon picks up a red marker and crossed out the city they were in.

"Well that's good, but what did he say?" Auto Vaijin asked.

"He said that he dropped off a truck with a classified item on the road to Kyoto." Kazuto told him.

"That's not much to go on." Auto Vaijin stated.

"It helps narrow it down at least!" Kazuto exclaimed.

"Yeah, from here to an entire city or two!" Auto Vaijin said. "Kazuto, we've been hunting for the King for two weeks straight now! But so far we've found nothing that will lead us to his location!"

"Your point, Auto!" Kazuto exclaimed loudly as he removed his hood and turns towards Auto Vaijin.

Auto Vaijin then saw the state Kazuto's face is in. One can tell that Kazuto hadn't gotten any sleep for a while due to the bags under his eyes, and his hair was now messy. This really worried Auto Vaijin in the current state Kazuto is in.

"Kazuto, I know hunting down the King is important, but I'm really starting to worry about you. I mean when was the last time you had a good night sleep and a proper meal?" Auto Vaijin asked.

"You're not supposed to worry, Auto! You're nothing but an AI program that I develop to help make you more efficient in combat!" Kazuto stated loudly, which cases Auto to flinched as he was stunned in silence. Kazuto's face flinched before he sighs and rubs his hand down on his face. "I-I'm sorry, Auto...I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Auto Vaijin said before he walks to Kazuto and placed his hand on his shoulder. "But Kazuto, are you really sure this is worth it? I mean, the King could be anywhere in Japan, hell he could on the other side of the world for all we know. Are you sure, you can commit to that?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes I am." Kazuto said as he removes Auto's hand, and placed his hands on the table behind him. "And if it means anything, I slept for an hour and I had an energy bar for breakfast...and for dinner last night."

"Yeah that's certainly a well balanced diet…" Auto Vaijin mutters. "But Kazuto what about, Mai and the others?"

"What about them?" Kazuto asked.

"Shouldn't we at least send them a message that we're alright?" Auto Vaijin asked.

"No, we can't afford to look back. The mission takes priority, we can't let Professor Midorikawa to fight his war without us, especially with his injury." Kazuto said.

"I know that, but he's been hunting the King for years, and he still can't find anything. Not to mention he's not alone, he still has those kids with him. And I'm sure he'll let us know if he finds the King." Auto Vaijin said.

"Even so we can't afford to stop now after we come this far." Kazuto told him.

This made Auto Vaijin to sigh as he shook his head.

"Kazuto, I know that the King is a danger to us all, but is this really worth sacrificing your happiness over?" Auto Vaijin asked.

"When it comes between my happiness and the mission, Auto, you should know that the mission will always come first." Kazuto told him, which causes Auto to sigh in disappointment.

"Fine have it your way. But regardless of your choice, I'll always stand by your side." Auto Vaijin said before he changes into his vehicle mode.

Kazuto placed his hand over his face.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

After accepting their next job, Mai and her team were walking to the location where a Phantom is said to be running wild in the area.

As they were Mai wasn't very enthusiastic about it, especially since the reward is a month's worth of food coupons for the supermarket. Which Haruhiko and the others notice.

"Mai-oneesama, are you alright?" Reina asked which causes Mai to flinch before she turns at her with a forceful smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine! Don't worry, Reina-chan!" Mai assured.

But even though she says that, the others weren't that convinced about that.

"Man, I'm really worried about Mai-chi." Ruru whispers to Haruhiko.

"Yeah me too. I mean Kazuto's leaving us, was hard for all of us, but I think she's the one hurting the most. I wish there was something we can do." Haruhiko said quietly before Kiba placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We just need to give her some time." Kiba told him.

"I know that, but even so…" Haruhiko mutters.

"Man, I just wish Kazu-chi will hurry on back to us…" Ruru mutters as she pouted.

"Me too...but who knows when that will happen." Haruhiko said.

They soon arrived at the location where a Phantom is said to be causing trouble in the area, which was a warehouse in the seaport.

"Hello is anyone here?" Mai called out as she and the others entered the warehouse but still hadn't found anyone inside.

"I don't know about this Mai-senpai, I think maybe we should leave." Haruhiko said in worry thinking this might be another Orphnoch trap.

"Oh don't be a baby, Haruhiko. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Mai asked.

Then suddenly the doors that were opened for them suddenly closed loudly.

"What the…?" Mai gasped before suddenly gas started to fill the room.

"Oh you just have to say it! Didn't you?!" Haruhiko shouted as he and the others covered their mouths.

"Come on, let's just open the door!" Kiba said before he and Mai rushed to the door.

They both tried to pry the door open with their hands but it couldn't even budge.

"Dang it, what is with this door?! It won't budge!" Mai said as she and Kiba let's go of the door.

"Stand back!" Kiba said as he pulled out his Phone in gun mode and fired upon the door but there wasn't even a scratch on it. "Not even a scratch?"

"Kurumi, try using Albrecht to smash the door!" Haruhiko said as he turns to Kurumi, but she was starting to fall asleep due to the gas filling the room before she had fallen on the floor. "Kurumi!"

Haruhiko runs to check on her and saw she was still breathing.

"Reina-chan!" Haruhiko turns and saw that Reina had fallen asleep as well as she fallen in Mai's arms.

"This gas...it must be a sleeping agent…" Haruhiko said as he, Mai and Kiba was now starting to feel the effects before they had fallen on the floor as they fallen asleep as well.

Kiba was still slightly awake before he saw a hooded Leo standing over them with a smirk on his face before his eyes closed.

* * *

 _Kazuto is seen running in a dark space, and the thing he was running after was a shadowy figure of the Orphnoch King who was simply walking forward._

" _You're not getting away from me!" Kazuto swore to the King before he stops walking and Kazuto stops behind him. "So you finally decide to face me?"_

 _The Orphnoch King turns at Kazuto and simply shook his head, which made Kazuto blinked in confusion before…_

" _K-Kazuto-kun…" A familiar voice calls out to him, Kazuto's eyes widen as he recognizes that voice._

 _Kazuto soon looked down and saw that it was a wounded Mai with blue flames appearing around her body._

" _M-Mai…?" Kazuto mutters before he saw his other friends, Kiba, Haruhiko, Reina, Koito, and even Kurumi on the ground as well, all being wounded with blue flames appearing on top of their bodies._

" _W-Why did you leave us to die…?" Mai mutters before she and the others turned to ash, much to Kazuto's horror as his face was twisted with despair and grief._

 _He then heard the Orphnoch King laughing in a psychotic tone, which made Kazuto turn to him as the King now has an evil grin on his face._

" _This is all your fault, Kazuto Inui! You abandon your friends when they need you the most, and now they're dead because of you!" The Orphnoch King stated._

" _N-N-No that's not true...I left to protect them…" Kazuto mutters as he shook his head in denial._

" _By pushing them away? Huh you call that protection? Don't make me laugh! The only one you were only protecting, is yourself!" The Orphnoch King._

 _Kazuto begins to pant rapidly before he screams as he fell on his knees and placed his hands on his head._

* * *

(Real world)

Kazuto who was sleeping with his head on the table wakes up screaming in fear. He soon begins to calm down as he slowly realizes that the whole ordeal was just a dream, before he sighs in relief as he placed his hands over his eyes.

"It was just a dream…" Kazuto mutters in relief.

Kazuto then packed up his things as Auto Vaijin in its vehicle mode was waiting for him outside, as they were going to head to Kyoto to look for any clues for the Orphnoch King.

Kazuto walks out of the abandoned storage unit before he closed the door, he then placed his duffle bag and briefcases on his bike's rear end as he tied them on it.

Kazuto was about to put on his helmet before he sense a presence behind him, and he quickly pulls out his Phone in gun mode as he turns around pointed his gun at a hooded Leo who was standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Kazuto asked being on guard against the hooded Leo.

"Oh we've met before." Leo stated as he brought out the Psyga Phone and Kazuto's eyes widen as he recognizes the Phone in his hand.

"You're that White Rider?" Kazuto asked.

"Bingo! And the name's Psyga by the way." Leo told him.

"Just what do you want from me?" Kazuto asked in suspicion of him.

"Oh nothing much. I'm only here to tell you, that your friends are in danger." Leo stated.

"What…?" Kazuto blinked in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I've just kidnapped them." Leo said before he brought a handheld device and pressed a button on it, which brought out holographic screens, each bringing a picture of each of Kazuto's friends.

Mai, and Kiba were tied up alone, while the others were tied up together, Haruhiko with Reina, and Koito with Kurumi.

"You bastard!" Kazuto exclaimed as he ready to shoot at him.

"Relax, they're all unharm and are still alive. Well for now anyway." Leo stated.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Kazuto asked.

Leo pressed on another button which zoom out the screens, which showed a large bomb by his friends counting down from 2 hours and 58 minutes.

"By each of your friends is a bomb that is powerful enough to level an entire building." Leo said before he showed a map with red dots that pinpoint where the bombs and his friends are. "Here are the locations where you can find both them and the bombs. It will take about 2 hours to make it from here and to Shibuya. If you hurry you might just make it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kazuto asked as he was confused.

"Because it makes things more entertaining that way. But don't bother asking pointless questions, you're almost out of time." Leo said before he pressed another button on his device which unleashed a bright light that forces Kazuto to cover his eyes.

When the light dies down, Kazuto looks and saw that Leo was now gone, but he was now faced with another dilemma. He wasn't sure if Leo was telling him the truth, but the possibility of his friends being in danger was a risk he wasn't going to take.

Kazuto soon sits on his bike as he puts on the Faiz Gear, and pressed 5-5-5 and Enter on his Phone.

 **STANDING BY**

"So I guess we're heading back then?" Auto Vaijin asked.

"Yeah, wasn't expecting something like this to happen, but I have no choice. Especially since it's to save my friends. Henshin!" Kazuto said as he inserted his Faiz Phone into his Belt.

 **COMPLETE**

Kazuto soon transformed into Faiz and soon turns around on his bike as he now drives forward, heading straight towards Shibuya with no signs of stopping or slowing down.

* * *

(2 hour later)

Kiba slowly begins to wake up, and soon found himself tied up and saw a large bomb near to him, and was counting down from 58 minutes.

"Damn it...Leo...just what are you thinking?" Kiba mutters to himself before he looks around saw that he's in the room of what looks like an abandoned office building. "Well it doesn't look like people were using this place for a while, so that's good. But I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind."

Kiba then heard the door being smashed down, he looked and saw it was Faiz who had kicked down the door as he walks inside.

"Kiba!" Faiz said as he runs to Kiba and begins to untie him.

"Inui! Am I glad to see you." Kiba said as Faiz manage to free him from the ropes before he stands back up.

"Me too." Faiz said before he heads the bomb. "Now for this."

Faiz slowly and carefully opens the panel below the timer, and both him and Kiba saw the timer as four wires attached to the timer, two blue wires, one yellow, and one red.

"Interesting designs, but a flaw one as well." Faiz said before he pulls on the blue wires first, then the yellow wire, but when he pulled on that wire it drop down to 10 seconds, which surprised Kiba.

"Inui!" Kiba called out.

"Relax, that was only a failsafe." Faiz told him as he pulls out the red wire which then disables the bomb as the timer stops counting down.

This made both Faiz and Kiba to sigh in relief before Faiz stands up and turn at his friend.

"It's too early to celebrate just yet. There's still three more bombs to go with our friends right beside them." Faiz said and Kiba nodded in agreement.

Faiz and Kiba were now leaving the building together, as they were walking, Faiz was explaining to Kiba on how to handle this.

"Base on what I've seen on that map of his, I was able to determine the others location. Haruhiko and Reina are in another building north-west from here, and Koito and Kurumi-chan are in a building East from here as well. And Mai's in the North of the city." Faiz explained. "It's best that we split up, we'll saved them faster like that."

"Yeah, that seems like the best plan." Kiba said in agreement.

"But do you have your belt with you?" Faiz asked as he and Kiba exits the building and are now outside.

"No I don't. Guess L...That guy must have taken it. But that won't mean I'm defenseless without it." Kiba said. "I'll save, Koito and Kurumi-chan. You go help, Haruhiko, Reina, and Mai."

"Alright, but if you want I can give you Auto to give you a lift there." Faiz offered.

"No thanks. I have that covered." Kiba said before he transformed into the Horse Orphnoch, and then his legs changes into a body of an actually horse's, and soon Kiba gallops to where Koito and Reina.

"Okay, good to know." Faiz said before he got on top of his bike and drives to where Haruhiko and Reina is.

* * *

The Horse Orphnoch soon arrives in the location of where Koito and Kurumi is, which was an abandoned warehouse. He soon changes back into Kiba before he heads inside.

Kiba looks around saw Koito and Kurumi tied up together on the bomb, with Koito's mouth bound with a gag and Kurumi trusted bear Albrecht is tied up in a cocoon made out of duct tape, they were trying to break from their bindings, but soon saw Kiba as he runs to them.

"Kiba-san!" Kurumi said in relief.

"Don't worry you two! I'm coming!" Kiba said.

As he was running a shadowy figure was looking down at Kiba, as he was hanging on the ceiling before it jumps at Kiba to attack him, which Koito saw and she calls out to Kiba by muffling through her gag.

Kiba heard her called out, as she pointed her head upward, and Kiba soon looks above and saw an Orphnoch heading towards to slashed at him with his sword, and Kiba manages to dodges his attack in time by rolling forward on the ground.

Kiba soon stands on his knee, foot and hand as he turns at the Orphnoch.

" **Impressive, I guess this will be somewhat entertaining afterall."** The Orphnoch said as he turns at Kiba showing his form.

The Orphnoch was based around a bat, with a head similar to one along with the wings that are attached under his arms and is armed with two short swords in hand. This is the Bat Orphnoch.

' _Damn it, Leo...I know we wanted to make this looks convincing but there's no reason to take this to far…'_ Kiba thought.

" **Oh but before we start, this belong to you, correct?"** The Bat Orphnoch asked as he brought out Kiba's Orga Gear, much to his surprise. Then the Bat Orphnoch throws the Gear at Kiba's feet which surprised him even more. " **Go ahead and use it."**

Kiba blinked in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" Kiba asked. "Wouldn't it make this easier for you."

" **I don't want things to be easy. I want to fight a worthy opponent, and I want them to be at their very best."** The Bat Orphnoch told him.

Kiba then looks at his Orga Gear before he picks it up and then he stands up, as he puts it on.

"Fine, if that's what you want…" Kiba said as he pulls out the Orga Phone and enters the code 0-0-0 and then pressed on Enter to activate it.

 **STANDING BY**

"Then I'll be happy to comply...Henshin!" Kiba shouted as he inserted his Phone into his Belt.

 **COMPLETE**

Kiba soon transformed into Orga. Then Orga pulls out his sword the Orga Stlanzer, and soon both the Black Rider and the Bat Orphnoch charged at each other.

Orga slashed at the Bat Orphnoch, but he dodges his attack by jumping above both his sword and above him, and the Bat Orphnoch lands behind Orga and slashed on his back with both of his swords.

Orga soon turns around and swings his sword at the Bat Orphnoch again, but the Orphnoch dodges it again by jumping over his sword in a spinning motion, before he lands another slash on Orga's chest which forces the Black Rider to stumble back as the Bat Orphnoch lands on his feet.

"Damn this guy is though...it looks like this won't be easy…" Orga mutters as he holds his sword with both of his hands, and the Bat Orphnoch strikes a combat pose.

" **What's wrong, is that all you can do?"** The Bat Orphnoch asked.

Orga clicks his tongue before he saw the timer on the bomb is now at 20 minutes and counting.

' _Not enough time left...I need to finish this quick. I hope that Inui, is having better luck than I am.'_ Orga thought in worry.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Haruhiko and Reina had soon woken up, they looked around and saw that they were in abandoned factory, and when Haruhiko saw the large bomb he slightly panic and tries to call out for help.

"Help! Is anyone out there?! We need help!" Haruhiko calls out.

"Haruhiko-kun, I don't think anyone can hear us." Reina said as she sweat drops.

"Come on, Reina-san! You can't possibly tell me you're not scared as well?" Haruhiko asked.

"Well I would be lying to say that I'm not, but even so I don't think panicking about it won't help either." Reina stated.

"Dang it...you do have a point there…" Haruhiko mutters as his lowers his head in shame.

They soon heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle engine, they look and saw it was Faiz on his bike who soon arrived as he stops.

"Kazuto!?/Kazuto-kun!" Haruhiko and Reina said at the same time, as they were surprised and relieved to see their friend here.

Faiz soon got off his bike and runs towards his friends to help them.

"Hang on guys! I'm coming!" Faiz assured them.

But then from behind the bomb, an Orphnoch jumps over it and jumps to Faiz and smashes onto him, sending Faiz rolling on the ground. Faiz soon stands on his knee and foot, as the Orphnoch that had attacked him jumps in front of Faiz.

" **That's far enough, Faiz."**

The Orphnoch standing in front of Faiz, was based around a grasshopper with the head of one while having the legs of one as well, and has three fingers on his hands. This is the Grasshopper Orphnoch.

"An Orphnoch...just what I needed." Faiz said in sarcasm.

" **That's good to hear. So let's get down to business!"** The Grasshopper Orphnoch declared as he jumps at Faiz to attack him again.

Faiz dodges his attack by shoulder rolling on the ground. Faiz quickly stands back up as he pulled out his Phone and entered the code '1-0-6' and 'Enter'.

 **BURST MODE**

Faiz soon changes his Phone to its gun mode, and fired at the Grasshopper Orphnoch, he easily dodges his gunfire by jumping around him.

This frustrated Faiz as the Orphnoch kept dodging his gunfire, before the Grasshopper Orphnoch jumps at Faiz and bashes on his back, sending Faiz rolling forward on the ground before he soon stops and stands back up.

Faiz clicks his tongue before he inserted his Phone back into his Belt, as he still has his eyes on the Grasshopper Orphnoch as he still continues to jump around him.

"This is really starting to get frustrating…" Faiz mutters before his vision starting to become blurry and he becomes a little light headed, he soon snaps out of it as he shook his head. "Come on, Kazuto! Focus!"

Then the Grasshopper Orphnoch jumps to Faiz's back and attack him forcing him to stumble forward, before Faiz turns around to punch the Orphnoch but he dodges his attack as he jumps over him and kicks on Faiz's back again, and Faiz turns around to kick at the Orphnoch but he dodges his attack once again by jumping backward before the Grasshopper Orphnoch jumps around Faiz once again.

" **Hahaha!"** The Grasshopper Orphnoch laughs at Faiz. " **Looks like you're no match against my superior jumping skills, Faiz! At this rate you'll never be able to disarm the bomb and save your friends!"**

"Yeah, we'll see about that…" Faiz said before he turns at Auto Vaijin. "Hey, Auto! Are you going to sit there all day?!"

"Of course not, I was just thinking on how to make my grand entrance." Auto Vaijin said before it transforms into Battle Mode.

 **BATTLE MODE**

Auto Vaijin soon flies to the sky and fires upon the Grasshopper Orphnoch using his Buster Wheel. The Grasshopper Orphnoch manage to dodge a few of Auto Vaijin's gun fires, but the support mecha manage to land a few hits on the Orphnoch, before he was sent rolling on the ground.

Auto Vaijin then lands beside Faiz, and Faiz soon pulls out his sword from his robotic partner.

Faiz then removes his Mission Memory and inserted it into his sword.

 **READY**

Faiz then pressed on the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Faiz readies his sword as energy travels into it, and just when the Grasshopper Orphnoch stands back up, Faiz soon sends an energy wave at the Orphnoch and when it hits on him, the Grasshopper Orphnoch was now trapped in a tube cage prison.

Faiz soon runs at the Grasshopper Orphnoch and slashes on him two times, destroying the Orphnoch as he exploded and soon turns to dust.

With the Grasshopper Orphnoch now taken care of, Faiz soon runs to his friends and the bomb to disarm it, and to check on his friends.

"You guys alright?" Faiz asked and they answered by nodding, and Faiz soon turns his attention back to the bomb and pulls out it's panel to reveal it's four colored wires.

"Kazuto, just what is going on here?" Haruhiko asked.

"I don't know." Faiz said as he pulled out the wires to disarmed the bomb. "And even if I did, I don't have time to explain."

Faiz soon pulls out the red wire last, which disarmed the bomb as the timer turned off, and Haruhiko and Reina to sigh in relief.

Faiz then cuts his friends free using his sword to cut the ropes, before they stand back up.

"Haruhiko! Reina-chan!" They look and saw Ruru flying to Haruhiko to hug on his cheek, much to Haruhiko's annoyance. "I'm so glad you two are safe! I've been so worried!"

"Yeah, right!" Haruhiko stated as he pushed Ruru off of him. "I know you were hiding nearby, while waiting for the danger to pass."

"That's not true! I really was looking for you!" Ruru told him as she pouted.

"Now, now, calm down you two." Reina told them.

Faiz quietly chuckles before he shook his head and heads to Auto Vaijin, his friends saw him walking away before they followed behind him.

"Kazuto-kun, wait! Where are you going?" Reina asked.

"I'm going to save Mai, and I don't have much time left." Faiz said before he pressed the button on Auto Vaijin's chest to change him into his vehicle mode.

 **VEHICLE MODE**

"But what about Kurumi?" Haruhiko asked.

"Don't worry, Kiba's going to save her and Koito." Faiz said as he inserted his Faiz Edge into his bike.

"Koito-san? She's been captured too?" Reina asked a little surprised.

"I don't have time to explain. I need get going." Faiz said as he sits on his bike and was ready to drive to Mai's location.

"Wait!" Haruhiko calls out which made Faiz turned to him. "What are you going to do, after you save Mai-senpai?"

"What do you think? After that I'm going to continue hunting down the King." Faiz told him.

"So you're just going to up and leave us again?" Haruhiko asked.

"Your point, Haruhiko!" Faiz exclaimed loudly, which causes Reina and Ruru to flinch as they hug each other.

"My point is that you shouldn't be pushing us away. I mean we're friends, aren't we?" Haruhiko asked.

"Yeah well, I did pushed you away." Faiz said before he drives forward to Mai's location.

As Faiz was leaving, his friends, Haruhiko, Reina, and Ruru had sadden looks on their faces. Haruhiko slightly frowned as he grips his fist before he runs after Faiz.

"Wait, Haruhiko-kun!" Reina called out as she and Ruru followed behind him.

* * *

(Back with Orga)

Orga and the Bat Orphnoch clashed their blades against each other, as the two were now in a sword locked. Soon Orga was able to push his sword forward which in turn pushed the Bat Orphnoch's swords backward and Orga slashed on the Orphnoch multiple times before his last slashed sends the Bat Orphnoch rolling on the ground.

"It's over!" Orga stated, before he pressed on the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Energy travels to Orga's sword before it soon created the huge crescent silhouette, and Orga soon slashed his sword down at the Bat Orphnoch, cutting through his body before the Orphnoch exploded as he turns to dust.

After the Bat Orphnoch was now taken care of, Orga then runs to his friends Kurumi and Koito and the bomb.

Orga first rips off the panel, and soon pulls out the wires in the order Faiz had thought him, first the blue wires, then the yellow wire, and lastly the red wire, and after he pulled out the red wire the bomb turned off.

Orga sighed in relief, before he used his sword to cut the rope around his friends to set them free as they stand up.

"You two alright?" Orga asked as Koito removed the gag on her mouth and Kurumi picks up Albrecht.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Koito told him.

"I'm okay...but Albrecht…" Kurumi said in worry as she couldn't remove the tape on her bear.

"Let me see him." Orga said as he offered his hand to Kurumi, and Kurumi complied as she handed her stuff bear to him.

Orga then used his sword to carefully cut the tape of Albrecht to set him free, and after he was done Orga handed the bear back to Kurumi, who hugs Albrecht in joy.

"Thank you, Kiba-san!" Kurumi told him.

"It's no problem, Kurumi-chan." Orga chuckles as he petted on her hand, before he stands up. "Anyway, we should get going! We need to go help, Inui!"

Orga walks to Mai's location, Koito and Kurumi follows behind him.

"Wait he's back? Since when?" Koito asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Orga told her.

* * *

Faiz soon arrives at Mai's location as he stops, and saw it was an incomplete building that was abandoned in the middle of construction.

Faiz then got off of his bike and runs inside the building to search for Mai.

Mai was on the very top floor of the building, when she woke up, she tries to break free from the ropes around her but had no success.

"Man just what is with this rope?" Mai said in frustration, she then turns to the bomb and saw there were only 12 minutes left. "Dang it...I hope that the others are alright."

She then heard someone running up the stairs, which made her look and her eyes widen as she saw it was Faiz.

"Mai!" Faiz said as he runs to her.

"Kazuto-kun?" Mai said in shock before she noticed a figure standing on top of a metal beam above Faiz, before he jumps to Faiz to attack him. "Look out!"

Faiz stops before he turns around and saw it was Leo heading towards him, before he dodges his attack by rolling on the floor. Then Faiz and Leo looked at each other as Faiz stands back up.

"You again?" Faiz said as he glares at Leo.

"You really didn't expect that it will end this easy, did you?" Leo asked before he brought out the Psyga Gear and puts it on, and soon he brings out the Psyga Phone, and enters the code '3-1-5' and 'Enter'.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!" Leo shouted as he inserts his Phone into his Belt.

 **COMPLETE**

Blue neon lights come out his Belt and surrounds his body, before Leo transformed into Kamen Rider Psyga, and he also has a jetpack on his back which was colored in his colors, this is the Flying Attacker.

Psyga soon flies into the air using his jetpack, which surprised Faiz.

"Well that's new." Faiz said.

Then Psyga fires upon using the rifle on his Flying Attacker, and Faiz dodges his gunfire by rolling on the floor.

Faiz soon pulls out his Phone, and enters the code '1-0-3' and 'Enter'.

 **SINGLE MODE**

Faiz fires at Psyga with a continuous beam, but the White Rider dodges his laser shot with a barrel roll, and Psyga charges at Faiz and smashes through him, and Psyga soon lands behind Faiz.

Psyga then throws a few punches at him, and Faiz manage to dodge his punches, and soon punches back at Psyga, but he manages to easily dodge and parry his punches before Psyga catches Faiz's next punch by grabbing on his wrist.

Psyga then slowly twisted Faiz's arm around before he punches on Faiz's head a few times and then he lets go of his wrist and kicks Faiz on the chest sending him flying before he lands on the floor.

"What's wrong, Faiz? I expected more from you!" Psyga said as he flies in the air again, and Faiz soon stands on one knee and foot.

"You're not the only one who has air superiority." Faiz said before he picked up his Phone and enters the code '5-8-2-1' and 'Enter'.

 **AUTO VAIJIN COME CLOSER**

Soon Auto Vaijin in Battle Mode flies to the top of the building, and chased after Psyga.

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that thing." Psyga said.

Soon Auto Vaijin fires upon the enemy Rider, using his Buster Wheel, but Psyga manage to dodge his gunfire with ease, before he turns around and fired back at Auto Vaijin, and landed a few good hits on him before Auto Vaijin was sent crashing to the floor near to Faiz.

"Auto!" Faiz said in worry before he runs to check on his mecha partner, who was sitting back up before Faiz knelt down to him. "You okay?"

"Yes...systems are still in the green…" Auto Vaijin mutters before he and Faiz stands back up.

Faiz then saw the bomb was now counting down to 8 minutes, and then he saw Psyga flying above both him and Auto Vaijin.

"What's wrong? Worry about the time, don't worry, you still have around 8 minutes left!" Psyga said before he fires upon both Faiz and Auto Vaijin.

Auto Vaijin quickly reacted and block his gunfire using his Buster Wheel to protect him and Faiz.

"This isn't looking good, Kazuto." Auto Vaijin told his partner.

"Yeah I know. You don't have to…" Faiz said before he started to feel light headed again, which Auto Vaijin notices.

"Kazuto? Are you alright?" Auto Vaijin asked in worry, before Faiz shook his head to wake himself up.

"Yeah of course I am. Anyway, I think I have a plan. Think you can bring him down to me?" Faiz asked, and Auto Vaijin understood what he has plan before he nodded.

"Of course!" Auto Vaijin told him before he flies into the air and charged at Psyga and soon fires upon the White Rider.

"Oh please this again?" Psyga said before he dodges Auto Vaijin's gunfire, and soon both Psyga and Auto Vaijin chased after each other as they fire at each other as well.

Auto Vaijin now chased behind Psyga, who was now forced to fly above the floor of the building they were flying above as he fires at him, and Psyga dodges his gunfire.

"Oh come on! Do you really think you can shoot me down?" Psyga said before…

 **READY**

Psyga's eyes slightly widened under his helmet, before he turns his head forward and saw he was flying towards Faiz unintentionally, as he was now armed with his Faiz Shot with his Mission Memory inserted into it.

Faiz quickly pressed on the 'Enter' button on his Phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Energy travels to Faiz's Shot, as he punches at Psyga, and it was too late to dodge it for Psyga, as Faiz's punch connected on his face, which made a small explosion as Psyga was now sent flying backwards before he crashed into a wall behind.

Psyga manage to slowly stand on his knees and one hand as he glares at Faiz, who was now removing his Faiz Shot.

"Okay, I'll admit...that was pretty clever…" Psyga mutters.

"Just who are you? And what are you after?" Faiz asked.

"Oh don't worry...all will be revealed in due time...but first…" Psyga said as he brought out his handheld device. "You have a girl to save…"

Psyga pressed a button on his device, and Faiz turns around saw the timer on the bomb had now drop from 7 minutes to 20 seconds. Faiz turns around to get the device from Psyga, but soon saw that he was now gone, which surprised Faiz.

Having no time to waste on searching for Psyga, Faiz quickly runs to Mai and quickly broke the ropes in half to free Mai.

"Mai, are you okay?" Faiz asked.

"Yeah…" Mai nodded before she and Faiz turns to the bomb. "But the bomb…?"

The timer was now at 10 seconds.

"No time to disarm it...Auto!" Faiz calls out, which gotten his mecha partner's attention. "I need you to catch, Mai!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that~!" Mai said before Faiz picks her up and throws her over the edge of the building, and Auto Vaijin, soon catches her in time before she could fall to the ground below.

Faiz soon runs to Auto Vaijin and Mai to jump off the building, but was too late as the bomb's timer reaches zero and soon exploded, and the shockwave from the blast, sends Faiz flying across the floor before the explosion destroyed the entire building, taking Faiz with him as he was caught by the falling debris.

"Kazuto-kun!" Mai cries out as the building crumbles to the ground.

* * *

After the explosion had died down, Auto Vaijin soon lands on the ground as he let's go of Mai as she now stands on the ground and stares at the rubble of the destroyed building.

"Mai-senpai!" Mai and Auto Vaijin looks and saw her friends running to her.

"Minna…" Mai mutters before Reina hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Reina said in relief.

"Anyway, where's Inui?" Orga asked before he changed back into Kiba,

Tears begin to form on the edge of Mai's eyes before she lowered her head. The others blinked before they turned at the rubble that was in front of them, and soon realized what had happened.

"N-No it can't be…" Haruhiko said in denial.

"No way...Kazu-chi...he can't be dead…" Ruru mutters in shock.

Kurumi begins to cry as she fell on her knees.

The others were about to cry as well, before they heard movement from the rubble, which made them look and saw a pile of rubble was indeed moving before they were pushed to the ground, and coming out of the rubble was none other than Faiz, with his armor slightly damage along with a broken eye lense.

His friends were surprised by this as Faiz slowly walks to them, before he changes back into Kazuto.

"Kazuto-kun!" Mai cries out in joy before she runs to him and hugs him before she and Kazuto falls to the ground.

"Ow…" Kazuto groan in pain.

"You're alive…" Mai cries out as she sheds tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're alive…"

Kazuto turned his eyes sideways a few times before he petted her on the back.

"I-I'm sorry...for worrying you like that…" Kazuto said.

After Mai wipes away her tears, she and Kazuto soon stands back up, and Kazuto walks to Auto Vaijin.

"Wait, Kazuto!" Mai said as she grabs onto his arm, which made Kazuto turned at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You should know the answer to that...I'm going back out there to search for the King." Kazuto answered as he looks down.

"So you're just going to up and leave us again?" Mai asked.

"That's right…" Kazuto said before he grabs onto Mai's hand to remove it from his arm. "Let go of me, Mai…"

"No way...I'm not going to let you go this time." Mai told him. "I'm not going to allow you to throw away your happiness."

"Stop it...This isn't about me!" Kazuto exclaimed. "This is to protect the world, and to make sure you and the others are safe!"

"You don't have to worry about us!" Mai exclaimed back, which cause Kazuto to blink before Mai pulls him in for a hug. "You don't have to protect us all the time...Just at least share your burdens with us…"

"B-But Mai...you know I can't do that…" Kazuto mutters.

"Well I'm asking you to. Because I'm not letting you go, and I don't want you to leave us...You need us just as much as we need you." Mai said.

"She's right." Kazuto looks and saw Haruhiko placed his hand on his shoulder. "We're friends, and you shouldn't keep pushing us away like this."

"I agree." Reina said as she walks to Kazuto's side. "You once told me, that I belong to your side with the others, so you should do the same as well."

Kazuto eyes slightly widened before tears begin to form on the edge of them before he lowers his head.

"Is it...is it really okay for me to stay and be happy like this?" Kazuto asked.

"Of course it is." Mai assured him.

Kazuto then begins to cry on her chest as Mai continues to hug him close.

"There, there, let it out." Mai told him as she rubs on his back.

Kurumi, and Kiba smiled at them, and Koito turns her back at them to hide the smile on her face. But Kiba secretly frown by Leo's actions in all of this.

* * *

(Later)

Leo had contacted Kiba, to meet up in their usual meeting spot. Leo was leaning on the wall, before he saw Kiba walking towards him.

"Hey, Kiba. I guess the plan worked like a charm-!" Leo started before Kiba grabs him on the collar and slams onto the wall on the other side.

"What's wrong with you, Leo?!" Kiba exclaimed. "Involving Koito and the others like that was one thing, but taking Kurumi-chan as a hostage as well...Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

Leo sighed as he raised his hands.

"Kiba relaxed...I only did what I thought was right to bring Faiz back to this city. But I'm sorry you weren't happy with this, I guess I should have consulted with you about this. But you should know the old saying, in order to deceive one's enemies you must deceive one's allies." Leo told him.

"Fine...Just as long as you learn from this." Kiba said as he let's go of Leo. "Anyway, you said that Dark Decade have a new mission for us in this world."

"Yeah, he did. You see according to his network here, he learned that there's a special and powerful Phantom here." Leo told him.

"Okay, but what makes this Phantom so special?" Kiba asked.

"Well from what he told me, this Phantom's name is Enigma and apparently she has the power to steal the powers of special ability users." Leo explained which surprised Kiba.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked.

"Deathly so. And Dark Decade wants us to find her, and try to convince her to become our ally in this world." Leo told him.

"And how do we do that?" Kiba asked.

"You can leave that part to me." Leo told him as he placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "For now, you just keep on having an eye on Faiz and his little friends, okay?"

"Fine...but you better keep me in the loop this time." Kiba told him.

"Don't worry I will." Leo said as he patted his shoulder, before he leaves.

Kiba watches his partner leaving the area, and while wondering if he should keep following his lead. Before Kiba shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on the mission like you always do." Kiba said before he leaves as well.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Successor of Kaixa**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
